Your Average College Experience
by FindingYourself
Summary: Slightly AU, will eventually be triple treble (ABC) Stacie is Beca's overprotective sister who she now shares a dorm with, what will happen when Beca meets Aubrey and Chloe? Will they break her heart or fix it? Slight trigger warning, scenes of self harm. (Sorry I suck at summaries, just read it and see!) And a Fluff, Fluff, Fluff warning...
1. Summary of Events

**So this is my first fanfic on this account and it's also going to be a triple treble! So I'm going all out, please give it a chance and I hope you enjoy. I really, really appreciate feedback but please don't be too mean;) some scenes are based on personal experiences (baring the triple treble, I'm not that exciting unfortunately). Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy! I have started this before with Aubrey instead in Stacey on a diff account but it was deleted! So I've changed it around a little and made it a triple treble... The summary of events is basically the same, everything else is completely different don't worry!**

* * *

**Summary of Events so far**

When Beca Mitchell was eleven years old her entire life changed, everything she had ever known came to an abrupt halt. Her once happy family was broken and she was left to pick up the pieces. After Beca's father left she had to take care of her mother who was suffering with depression, it was a full time job. She had to learn to care for the one person who should be there for her. Her mother had always suffered with depression and after years of trying to help her Beca's father had decided that enough was enough and left without a second thought. She understood his reasons however could never fathom how this man could just leave without his daughter. He was a fool.

Every few months she would receive a postcard from him stating all of his life events and how much he 'missed' his precious daughter, but after a couple of years these postcards stopped, all contact stopped.

In 2009 tragedy struck once again, it was two months before Beca's 14th birthday when she heard the devastating news. She was sat in study hall when her name was called over on the speaker asking her to visit the principles office straight away, as soon as she heard the announcement something deep down inside of her self knew what had happened. After that everything was a blur, she was surrounded by people wearing a mixture of black clothing, their individual faces stained by tears. A lot of things had happened this day, it was her mothers funeral and also the first day she had seen her father in over 2 years.

"Beca, we're just going to pack up all of your things and then you're coming with me okay?" she remembered hearing him say.

The next thing she remembers is being sat in the passenger seat of her fathers white BMW, rain was streaking the windows and cascading onto the bonnet of the car. She had no idea how she had got into the car or how she was surrounded by all of her belongings, nothing felt real anymore. She was waiting to wake up or for someone to jump out and say "you've just been punk'd", but no one ever did.

Voices were coming from the hallway of her fathers five bedroomed home, was he married? did he have any more kids? She was sat on the cream sofa in the living room staring out of the window, just watching the water run down the glass.

"How is she Warren?" she heard a female voice say.

"I don't know. She hasn't spoken one word all day. This is all my fault" every other noise began to drown out as she started to listen to the angry noises of nature.

After a few months her new routine began to set in; she would wake up, get dressed, go to school and then go home. That was it, she no longer had nothing in her life to aspire to be. She was just there, living but not living.

After a year of finding her feet with the world she had created a strong bond with her step-sister Stacie. Stacie was a brunette just like Beca but she was tall and beautiful, she was funny and everyone loved her, but more importantly she understood Beca. She was always there for the younger brunette when her father wasn't, she cared for her as though she was her own blood and promised to always be there for her. She was just a year older than Beca and that helped the situation. They didn't have a lot in common yet could talk for hours. Well Stacie spoke, Beca just listened.

Smiling. She was smiling for the first time since her Mother had passed away a couple of years ago, everything felt right. Like this was the universes plan. Her connection with her sister was now greater than ever, they laughed and gossiped; they were best friends.

Beca had always struggled at her new school, she was the weird alt-girl with the tragic background. Girls would call her names, and boys would push her around. But she didn't care about any of that because at the end of the day her and Stacie would drive home and take the piss out of everyone there. Stacie was her outlet, without her in Beca's life it would be unlikely that she would still be here. Which is why it was harder for her to leave.

The brunette was now seventeen and just about to start her senior year in high school, which is when Stacey had to go.

"Bec's I'm going to mis you so much" she wrapped her arms around the small brunettes neck, her face was full of warmth, she was happy.

"Don't worry, Bardens not far away we can still see each other a lot" She squeezed the taller brunette tight and stepped backwards.

"I know, I know. It's just we wont be in the same house anymore, I'll be staying there and wont be able to see you all the time" she pouted.

"Well I'll come visit you all the time and stuff. Now get in that car and become the best lawyer the world has ever seen" She smiled pulling her sister in for a hug once again.

"I love you little sis, take care of yourself okay?" she kissed the brunette on the forehead and climbed into her car.

After a few months of Stacie being at college it was apparent that they would never see each other as much as they had hoped, every time Beca had suggested doing something Stacie was too busy with college parties and groups to do anything. She obviously understood why she had no time, but not being able to see her sister meant that everything else became harder, Stacie was her light at the end of a tunnel.

School became a lot harder to bare, the antagonistic browbeating became more and more ruthless when there wasn't someone there to protect her. She was alone once again. A little part of Beca disappeared when her mother died and Stacie was able to fill it, but now without her those cracks were now once again visible, her smile was gone.

Both her step mother, Sheila and her father, Warren were teachers at Barden. Warren taught English studies whilst Sheila taught human biology. They knew that Stacie would make an amazing student and it was already apparent how well she was doing there from what they had heard from the fellow faculty. Even though everyone believed the Brunette to be an airhead because of her looks and personality she was actually very intelligent, she always finished in the top three of her class and teachers as well as students loved her which is why she would make an excellent teacher herself. But because of this, the source of every conversation was now Stacie.

"Why can't you be more like Stacie, Beca?" this one was her favourite. She wished she could be more like her, but she wasn't. And there was nothing she could do about that.

She loved her sister to pieces and could never hate her, yet constantly being compared to the golden chid started to cut deep. It was understandable to be very proud of Stacie, but what did that leave for Beca? She could never become her, she was inferior.

Stacie came back for a few days to visit her family, however what she found was nothing like what she had expected. The light inside of her sister was gone, she had no spark, no nothing. She was just there. And her parents were too hung up on work and talking about her to even notice what had happened to Beca. She had always known that she was the favourite child, they never cared too much for the brunette, she was seen as more of a burden on their lives than a good thing. But Stacie always tried her best to make Beca centre of attention and show her parents that they should be proud of her too, and give her enough love and attention that she didn't need the admiration of her parents. But obviously without being around, there was no one to show Beca any appreciation.

"Beca sweetie, I've missed you so much. I'm so sorry that I haven't seen you as often as I'd hoped" She flung her arms around the brunette who stiffened up at the contact and her body felt a lot thinner than she could remember, her arms stayed firmly by her sides, usually she would return the embrace, but she didn't.

"You've been busy" she said her tone lazy and emotionless.

"Are you okay Beca?"she seemed to soften up at the and gave a small smile in return.

"I just missed you, I'm gonna go get ready for this meal tonight. Bye"

Stacie smiled back, not quite convinced by the brunette but decided not to push her too soon. "Okay sweetie, me too. Lets go get ready"

The drive to the meal was filled with coo's and laughter from their parents, talking about how proud they were of the older Brunette. Beca however had not spoken the entire journey, with the way that her father and Sheila had been acting it would be likely that if she was not in the car they wouldn't have noticed. It was almost as though they had blocked her out.

The conversation at the table was very similar to that of the car, laughing and joking about her time at Barden while their parents cooed over the details and spoke about how well she was doing. Beca could feel a lump in her throat forming, and her eyes were starting to glaze over. They had shown the blonde more affection and conversation in the last ten minutes than they had Beca for the last ten months thats she had been gone. She didn't feel loved. She felt.. a hand? Stacie had reached under the table and squeezed her hand reassuringly, smiling at her lovingly he mouthed "I'm Sorry" to which Beca replied with a slight smile.

"Beca, hows your mixes going? I can't wait to hear them again, you're so amazing. You will definitely be someone one day" Stacie gushed, she smiled at her sister. She knew exactly what she was trying to do a appreciated it very much.

She smiled again and opened her mouth to talk when she was cut off by her father. "She's always on that bloody computer of hers, she thinks she P-Diddy or something" he scoffed shaking his head, he never approved of Beca's hobby. "Anyway Stacie I heard that you're at the top of your class, have you seen any cases yet?" the conversation was changed so swiftly it was as though it had never changed in the first place.

Beca shook her head and pushed her chair out, "I'm off to the restroom" she said, however was unnoticed by Sheila and her father who just continued to talk.

"Me too" Stacie chimed in pushing her chair out before going after Beca into the restroom.

"Bec's I'm so sorry, I don't know why they're being like this, it's probably because they haven't seen me in a while" she said as she caught up to the brunette in the bathroom.

"They're just proud of you, so am I. It's okay don't worry. I just had to get away fro a second." She rubbed Stacie's forearm.

"They're being assholes, Dad just cut you off. We can go if you want?"

"No Stace it's fine really, just have a good night"

"Okay but you're mine tonight little lady" she winked and they both made their way out of the bathroom.

Stacie watched Beca push her food around for the rest of the night, she had barely taken a bite and she was looking really thin. How could her parents not have noticed? She was wearing a long sleeve baggy jumper which hid her small frame but you should still see the fragile body underneath as the clothes hung from her. The more she watched Beca the more she realised that something wasn't right, she would flinch at any contact and loud noises, she seemed to rub her arms a lot through her jumper. She took notes of this to ask her sister later.

Once they were home Beca ran straight up to her room, she made her way up the stairs behind the brunette and followed her into her room. "What you doing Bec's?"

She turned around startled, "What nothing. I'm off to bed" she said way too fast.

"Beca, I love you. You know that right?" the brunette nodded however refused to make eye contact with her sister "And thats why we need to talk" Beca's eye widened at this statement, could she know?

"Um. I'm really tired Stace, it's later than I thought it was. We can talk soon okay?" this answer was no way near good enough for Stacie but she couldn't push the brunette.

"Okay, night. I'll see you tomorrow at your graduation yea?"

"Yea" she smiled closing the door after the older brunette left. She was graduating high school tomorrow and starting Barden at the end of summer, she shook her head at the thought.

The night had been a bust, so she went through the routine she had picked up a few months ago. She took her clothes off and walked over to her cupboard and took out a small black box which was hiding in the corner. She tipped the contents out into her hand and sat on her bed in front of her mirror. She stared at herself for several minutes and let out a deep breath. She took what she was holing and dragged it across her wrist, maintaining a firm grip on the piece of metal as red liquid pooled around it. She stifled a sob and moved onto her thigh. This was her routines.

A few more weeks had passed and Stacey had finally finished her first year at Barden, which meant that in a few months time it would be Beca's turn to start at Barden. All she wanted to do was to go to Los Angeles and follow her dream. But her father would never allow it, he believed that what she needed to succeed and be happy was an education "A free one at that". So in September she wouldn't be jetting off to L.A. but instead she'd be starting at Barden. Yay.

Stacie loved her first year at the college she had made a few friends and established a great reputation there, the one thing she was however looking forward to though was having her younger sister there. She had really missed her best friend over the year and couldn't wait to show her around, and the good thing about now being a second year meant that she could choose her new roommate. Her and Beca would have so much fun over the next year.

"Aren't you happy to be rooming with me Bec's?" Stacie said cheerfully after telling her the news.

"Yea of course I am Stace, it'll just be weird though wont it. Ya'no if you bring guys over and... stuff" Beca blushed at the comment she had made but it was true. Stacie was notorious for having guys over and to have to listen to her sister... ew. just ew.

"Don't worry Bec's I'd never bring them back to our room. At least while you were in there" She winked "And hey it's you we'll have to worry about" Stacie laughed and nudged the brunette in the shoulder.

"Oh yes, me and my many sexual encounters... I'm a fox in the bedroom"

"See there's the spirit! Plus rooming with me means that you wont get stuck with any freaks" She beamed.

"Oh yea... Thank you so much for helping me avoid weirdo's."

Stacie struck Beca on the arm "Hey, less of the sarcasm bitch and just be happy that you get to spend a whole year sharing a room with me" Beca laughed.

So in two weeks exactly Beca would be moving to Barden University with Stacie, she had to admit that she was in fact excited to stay with her sister however there were still a lot of demons in Beca that would now be a lot harder to hide. Maybe this will be good for her. At least she can get away from Sheila and her father. Here goes nothing. Hello Barden University.

**Present day.**

* * *

**So thanks for reading! Next chapter should be up shortly and it will switch to third person present day, I wanted to do this chapter so that you knew the background to the story. Next chapter is almost finished, going to uploadtomorrow, thanks Xo**


	2. She's Cute

**So this is chapter two! The first chapter yes, will seem familiar, I have done the start before in a similar concept but thats just Beca's background to the story, everything else is completely different so, sorry about being a pain in the bum and not explaining it properly, please don't hate me:). I hope you enjoy it, please review:) thank you all for reading!**

* * *

**Present Day.**

"So Bec's what do you think?" Stacie walked up behind the smaller brunette and wrapped her arms around her neck, kissing the back of her head.

Beca glanced around the room and smiled, they had finally managed to be all moved in after three stressful days. "Home sweet home" She smiled before walking away from Stacie to sit on her bed which was covered in pillows. Stacie's bed was located on the other side of the room right across from Beca, they had similar tastes in design so both beds complimented the other with cream and black pillows. Beca glanced around at the room she would call home for the next year and took a deep breath.

In just two weeks times there classes would finally start, luckily for Beca most of her lectures were in the afternoon and she got fridays and weekends off. She could definitely get used to the college life, which was good because she would be here for a long time. Beca walked over to her desk and sat in front of her laptop pulling the headphones over her head.

"Really? You couldn't even wait ten minutes before you started with that crap Beca?" A deep voice boomed across the room.

The small brunette turned around and rolled her eyes at the offending object,"Dad. Sheila"

"Hello Beca. Ah Stacie I love your room, it looks great. Are you excited to start your lessons then?" Sheila said walking over to take a seat beside Stacie.

"Hey Mom, Dad. Yea I'm really looking forward to it, and it's mine and Beca's room Mom. She designed it all" Stacie looked over to the brunette and smiled only to get a sigh in reply.

"Beca you need to stop with all this crap, you're at college now. Grow up, get off your computer and join a club or something. Get some friends for a change" Warren said looking at his daughter.

Beca laughed and stood up from her chair, "Whatever, Im out of here" She pushed past her father and walked out of her room. Ten minutes. Ten minutes was all it had taken him to confront her about her life choices. Ten God Damn minutes. Whatever. She didn't care, or at least she tried not to. But deep down inside everything he said to her hurt, every word that left his lips cut her. But the thing that hurt her the most was the fact that her father was right, she was a failure.

"Dad are you serious?" Stacie said as she watched her sister walk out of the door, her mouth was agape in shock, he had no right to treat her that way.

"What?" He asked nonchalantly and Stacie just shook her head "She has to learn"

"Learn what? How much of and ass you are? She never does anything wrong, she enjoys it. It's the only thing that makes her happy so don't you dare try and belittle her hobby" Stacie stood up abruptly and walked over to the door.

"Stacie where are you going?" Her mother called.

"For a walk. And when I get back I expect you to no longer be here" Stacie slammed the door shut and walked down the hallway in search of Beca. She stepped onto the quad to find it packed full of people; it was the activities fair today, she had to be here somewhere.

Stacie walked around the stalls trying to find the small brunette but had no luck, so far she had seen a rather large blonde girl laid on the floor, a very cute boy on a unicycle and finally a... "Beca" She whispered squinting her eyes at the brunette at the other side of the fair. "Beca!" She called running towards the brunette, trying to catch up with her.

She placed her hand on the brunettes shoulder causing her to turn. Beca arched her brow at Stacie who was trying to catch her breath, "What's up Stace?" she chuckled.

"I...Was...Looking..." She took a deep breath and slowly blew out, "I was looking for you EVERYWHERE"

Beca smirked at the state of her sister "Need to lay off the cookies sis, and I was just here."

"Well I know that now, you worried me when you ran off" Stacie brushed her fingers through her hair.

"Sorry Stace, he just really irked me. I hate him so much" Beca looked downwards and scuffed her shoes against the path.

"I know, but don't worry. I told him he was way out of line and that he had to leave, so you don't have to worry about him being there when we get back." She smiled and pinched the smaller brunettes cheek as she began to look upwards.

"Thanks..." She trailed off no longer wanting to approach the subject.

"So!" Stacie exclaimed causing Beca to jumped "Lets get this party started" She shouted causing several people to turn around.

"You know when you said that you wouldn't be a weird roommate..." She said earning slap across the arm. "Ow"

"Lets join a club Bec's? Why not?"

"Um, because it would be lame?" Beca said shaking her head.

"Come on don't be a spoil sport, lets at least have a look. Ooo, how about them? They look cute?" She pointed to a stand across the quad where stood two girls.

"The Barden Bella's? Come on even their names lame" She huffed.

Stacie grabbed her hand a dragged her over towards the stand, one of the girls had blonde hair and the other red. Each were very attractive in their own way, the blonde had poise and elegance while the redhead had personality and excitement. They interacted with each other lovingly with subtle touches and soft converse, they must have known each other for a long time.

"Hi, we're the Barden Bella's an all female acapella group, would you like a leaflet" The redhead cheerfully asked.

"Yes, thank you" Stacie said causing Beca to scoff.

"Dude this is lame" She tried to whisper to the brunette unfortunately not quiet enough to not be overheard by the blonde.

"Aca-scuse me? Synchronised lady dancing to mariah Carey chart toppers is not lame" The blonde said crossing her arms across her chest while glaring at the smaller girl.

Beca's breath hitched when her eyes made contact with the blondes, she shook her head and looked down to the ground trying to cool the heat in her cheeks. What is wrong with me?

"What Aubrey means to say is that we're really passionate about this and we'd love for you guys to audition" Aubrey, thats a pretty name. Wait what?

Stacie nudged the now mute Beca in the side and realised that she wasn't actually going to speak so decided to try and save her sister by gracefully accepting a leaflet. "Thank you guys, this sounds great. I'm Stacie and this is Beca, she's had a really rough day" she smiled reaching out her hand to shake the other girls before nudging the smaller brunette to do the same.

"I'm Chloe and this is Aubrey, I hope your day gets better Beca" She smiled and sent a wink towards the shorter girl, who was still yet to say anything.

"Earth to alt-girl?" The blonde rudely enquired.

"hmmn? Um sorry... Hi... we have to erm..."

"We have to go thanks guys, we'll see you at auditions" Stacie smiled and walked away from the two girls pulling Beca with her, "Beca what the hell was that?"

"Hmm?" She grabbed the smaller brunette by her shoulders and shook her.

"Snap out of it Bec's"

"Sorry, sorry. I don't know whats wrong with me. Did I-Did I embarrass myself?" Beca placed her face in the palm of her hand.

"Don't worry it wasn't THAT bad..." She laughed as the both walked towards their room.

"Oh shit it was wasn't it? Why, why why" Beca opened the door and jumped onto the bed burying her face into the pillow.

"Why do you care anyway" Stacie sat down alongside Beca and twirled her fingers through her hair.

"Because I-...I don't know?" Why did she care, yes they were both hot but she wasn't into girls was she? She had always found women a lot more attractive than men but she had never been with either so how was she to know what she liked and didn't like.

"I think I know, you're totes crushing Bec's" She poked the younger girl in the side causing her to blush.

"I'm not 'Crushing'" She mumbled through her pillow slamming her head into the bed once again.

"It's cool Beca, I don't mind if you have a lady crush. You're still my little sis, plus I've been with loads of girls"

"Stace please quit it"

"Okay, okay chill. I just wanted to say that it's fine if you are" She said as she stood from Beca's bed and wandered over to her own.

Beca sat up onto her bed and picked up her phone noticing that she had a few missed calls from her father, she didn't want to talk to him however knew that not answering would never do her any good at all as he would just no doubt arrive at her dorm. She dialled into her phone and took in a deep breath before placing it to her ear.

"Beca" His tone was cold.

"Hey Dad" Stacie quirked her brow at Beca realising who she was on the phone to.

'what are you doing' she mouthed to the younger girl who just shrugged her shoulders and pinched her bridge.

"Nice of you to finally call me back"

"Sorry I left my phone in my room when-"

"-When you rudely stormed off in the middle of a conversation with Sheila and I. How dare you act in that way, you're in college now. Not high school"

"Whatever Dad" Beca sighed.

"Whatever? Really Beca. Not only were you rude to Sheila and I but also Stacie who felt the need to ask us to leave because you had ran off doing God knows what" His tone was sharp and cutting, normally Beca would have fought back but today she had fought enough. She gave up on engaging him in meaningless arguments.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, for making Stacie feel that way" her voice was weak. The bed shifted beside her and a hand was placed on her knee, Stacie took the phone from Beca's hand and put it onto speaker wanting to hear what her father had to say. 'Please don't say anything' she whispered to Stacie who nodded in agreement.

"Sorry? You're actually saying you're sorry? Wow this is one for the record books. Don't make me regret allowing you to room with Stacie, she had to beg me as it is to let you stay with her and I still don't agree with it. The minute you distract her from her studies and work that will be the last straw Beca" His voice became louder as he progressed through the sentence. Stacie began rubbing circles on Beca's back trying to sooth her.

"I promise that I would never intend to damage Stacie's grades, I love her too much for that" She turned her head and smiled at her sister who returned the affection.

"If you loved her then you'd stop with that music crap and work hard on your own grades"

"Dad the year hasn't even started yet I don't have anything to study, I haven't been assigned anything thats why I was on my computer earlier. I'm sorry" She brushed her hand through her hair.

"Which is why you're going to join a club so that you can take your mind off of that Jay-z shit"

"Dad stop!" She shouted "God dammit I've had enough, I do that 'Jay-Z shit' because it makes me happy. It makes me actually want to do things with my life. Without it over the past year I don't know what I would have done"

"Maybe without that over the past year you would have actually worked hard in high school instead of being the little freak you were, you think I don't know what happened in high school? I had spoken several times to that overbearing school counsellor who insisted you needed help, but what you needed was to get a grip"

Beca stood up from the bed and picked the phone up taking it off speaker "You knew" She whispered barely audible "You knew, and you did nothing" Her voice was quiet and broken. "Don't talk to me again" she threw the phone onto the floor and sunk her face into her hands breaking into sobs. He knew. He knew what I went through, what I still go through and he never tried to help. Beca stood back up again quickly and threw her fist into the wall making a large bang.

"Beca!" Stacie ran over to the girl and wrapped her arms around her pulling her into an embrace, Beca began to cry into Stacie's neck she couldn't understand why her father hated her so much. What had she ever done wrong? Live. That's what she did wrong, she lived. She pushed her way out of Stacie's arms and grabbed her bag before running out of the dorm. "Beca wait please" She heard Stacie shout but she didn't stop, she had to clear her head, and get any thoughts of her ass hole father out. It was late so Beca decided to take a hot shower knowing that it would be the best way to calm her down, she walked around the stalls and when she knew that she was alone undressed her self and stepped into the end shower.

The hot water began to cascade down her shoulders, steam was rising around her body. She took a deep breath of the steam filled air and allowed the sobs to engulf her small frame, she sunk to the bottom on the shower and pressed her head into her hands while her knees were tightly tucked into her chest. She pulled her head back for a brief moment and rubbed her hands over her thighs and wrists, feeling what she had done to herself. Her crying started once more as she punched her thighs, she continued thrashing into her legs causing them to bruise until exhaustion took over her body, the heat from the water made her more lethargic.

Her sobs began to subside but her chest was still heaving from lack of oxygen, she took a deep breath trying to regain some composure and did the only thing she knew that would calm her now, she sang.

"I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose. Fire away, fire away" Her voice cracked on certain words, and tears still made there way down her cheeks.

"Ricochet you take your aim..." She trailed off, allowing silence to surround her. She stood up and turned off the water grabbing her towel and wrapping it around herself. There was a sudden noise in the showers as though something had been dropped, she quickly dressed herself and rushed out of the bathroom.

"Damn it Chloe why are you so clumsy?"

"Sorry Bree, I just wanted to see who it was..."

"Did you manage to get a look?" The blonde seemed interested now.

"Yes..."

"And?" Aubrey crossed her arms over her bare chest.

"It was that cute girl from the activities fair, you know the one who went all mute on us?" Chloe beamed.

"You mean Beca? Yea she was cute, and she has a great voice from what I heard. But did you hear what she said about the Bella's?"

"Yes, but she was sweet and shy, you saw that way she looked at you. And I saw how you reacted" she ruffled her hair, "Bree?" Chloe said snaking her arms around Aubrey's bare waist pulling her skin flush with her own.

"Yes?" She whispered leaning in to Chloe, hungrily pushing her lips against the redheads.

Chloe pulled back, "Did it sound like she was crying when we first waked in here? You know before she started singing, should we have gone in there? I feel a little guilty"

Aubrey rested her head into the crook of Chloe's neck, "I thought so too, but we weren't in here long enough to tell. Can you imagine what she'd think if two naked seniors busted into her shower because we presumed she was upset?"

"She'd freak"

"Yeap" Aubrey nodded into her neck before pulling away and grabbing her towel.

"Hey, where are you going?" She grabbed the blondes wrist and spun her around again snaking her arms around her waist and bringing her in for a chaste kiss.

"Back to our apartment, I'm totally not in the mood now, I only came in here because we were in the auditorium late preparing for tomorrows rehearsals. We have a shower at home" She kissed Chloe's nose and threw the other towel at her.

"I hope she comes tomorrow" Chloe whispered.

"Me too, and her friend. I wonder what her deal is, maybe it's her girlfriend?" She winked at the redhead knowing how irate she would get at the comment.

"Don't even try to get a rise out of me tonight Posen!" She crossed her arms.

"You like her don't you?" She smiled brushing her thumb against the redhead's cheek who just nodded, "I think I do too"

"Come on baby, lets get you home then and we can prepare for tomorrow" She kissed Aubrey on the cheek and quickly got changed before following her out of the shower.

...

Beca quietly opened her dorm door noting that it was now one in the morning and she had left over two hours ago after her outburst with her father, what she had done in those two hours she had no clue but some how she had managed it, and she knew Stacie- "Where the hell have you been?" -would be pissed.

"Earth to Beca, what the fuck. Do you understand how worried I've been, I rang you like a zillion times and looked everywhere." She said as she took in the smaller brunettes fragile appearance, she was shaking, her hair was wet and her eyes bloodshot. "Beca?" She quietly asked. "Sweetie?"

"I'm Sorry" Stacie had to strain to hear her but she was certain that what she had caught from the brunette was an apology.

"Don't say sorry, I'm sorry for shouting. I was just so scared, Dad was an ass and he said some pretty concerning things about High School Beca? what happened there. I was worried sick tonight that I wouldn't see you again" She let out a deep breath.

"I'm really tired Stace, can you shout at me tomorrow instead" She dropped her bag and walked over to her drawers and pulled out a pair of pyjamas.

"I'm not shouting at you, I'm not even angry. I'm just worried, you've changed so much over the past year. I thought that today seemed like the good old days, we had fun and a joke. But then the phone call..." She trailed off "It's just I'm worried, you're not the same, and thats fine. But I need you to know that you can tell me anything okay, I'll never judge you and I hope we can build up what we used to have. I love you" She moved her hand to wipe a tear that had trailed down her cheek but was stopped by a hand. Beca wiped away the lone tear and gave a half smile.

"I love you too. So much" She kissed Stacie's forehead and walked into the bathroom to change.

Stacie sighed and slid under the covers of her bed awaiting Beca's return, when she walked back into the room she turned off the light and climbed into her own bed and Stacie expected her to just go to sleep without saying another word but she surprised herself as well as Stacie by saying three simple words, "We'll talk tomorrow" and "I'm so sorry"

Stacie smiled at her sisters honesty, "Thank you, so much. Night Bec's"

...

"Breeeeee, please, please can we go to bed now? It's like two a.m." Chloe dropped her head onto the table.

"We need to set out our practice plan for when we find our new Bella's," She said not looking away from the notebook in front of herself.

"I know I know, but I promise that it will be perfect, you will be perfect. Okay? We can't do any more now" Chloe pleaded taking hold on Aubrey's hand.

"Fine, fine, you're right. I'm just stressing thats all"

Chloe mocked a shocked face and took in a very dramatic breath, "do my ears deceive me or did THEE Aubrey Posen just admit that I am right? praise the lord she is sometimes wrong" Chloe threw her arms into the air.

"Bitch" She winked causing Chloe to burst out laughing. "Now come. Bed"

"Yes sir!" she saluted before following Aubrey into the bedroom.

"Sometimes I don't know why I love you so much" shaking her head she climbed into their bed patting the spot next to herself.

Chloe flicked off the light before jumping in next to Aubrey, and rolled over so that her front was firmly against the blondes back and snaked her arms around her waist. "I love you"

"I love you too"

About fifteen minutes had passed and neither of the girls were yet to fall asleep, Chloe let out a melodramatic sigh and flopped over onto her back. "Can't sleep either?" Aubrey asked.

"Nope, I must be nervous about tomorrow"

"Which aspect of it? The auditions or seeing Beca?" Aubrey rolled over to face the redhead.

"Both" she sighed rubbing her eyes.

"Me too, I don't even know why. We've seen her like what once? Even then she only spoke like three words, that weren't even to us I might add" Aubrey huffed before turning her gaze to the ceiling.

"I don't know either, she just as this innocence thats endearing. It's so frustrating, what if that Stacie girl is her girlfriend?"

"I don't know, what would we do if she wasn't anyway?" Aubrey sighed, they had spoken about the aspect of a more open relationship, but they had never found anyone they deemed worthy enough to share each other with. They didn't even know how something like that would work. All they knew is that when each of them saw the brunette they instantly felt a connection, one they weren't prepared to lose just because they were too scared of making the next step.

"Well we become friends with her, we make sure we're one hundred percent certain that we like her, and that she may like us also. And then we take it from there. But we need to get close to her, she seems quite closed off. I hope she wasn't crying in the showers today, I still feel guilty"

"I agree, thats a good idea. Don't worry too much about the shower, remember she'll have Stacie to talk to about things like that. And soon enough she'll talk to us" She rolled over and kissed the redhead.

"Ugh, Stacie!"

"Go to sleep now baby"

"Ah ha, Night"

* * *

**Chapter three's already on the way! I really enjoy writing this, thanks for reading guys. It'll be Auditions next and the after party;) xo**


	3. Confessions

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the lovely feedback, I really really appreciate it:) I am so enjoying writing this, remember it is AU, some people have commented on Beca being slightly out of character but this is her journey to get better. So we'll start to see the good ol' Beca Mitch soon as she starts to heal, the first step is telling Stacie-which is in this chapter;) R&R xo**

* * *

"Seriously Stace? You were serious about this audition?" Beca whined as she dragged herself out of bed after Stacie's impromptu wake up call.

"Dixie chick serious" Stacie was already up and dressed, her and Beca were completely the opposite when it came to mornings because Beca was definitely not a morning person. "Now hurry up and get your tiny DJ ass out of bed before we're late" Beca pulled the covers over her head once more only to have them pulled back off again. "Come on, up and at 'em"

"How? How can you be so cheery, it's like ten a.m." She cursed under her breath as she stood from the bed.

"Because we had a lie in duh" She smiled before going through Beca's wardrobe.

"Duh" she mocked under her breath, "Hey, I'm capable enough of choosing my own clothes" She snatched the black skinny jeans out of Stacie's grasp and mumbled a "Thanks"

"I know you are, but you need to look hot. You always wear too much, why not try a camisole or a short sleeve shirt?" she racked through Beca's wardrobe.

"Just because you think it's acceptable to dress as a whore doesn't mean I do, now get back to your street corner and let me get dressed"

"Wow, you're mean when you're tired. Fine, wear what you like... it's not like there will be a super hot blonde and redhead watching or anything..." she trailed off.

Shit. Chloe and Aubrey, I can't face them after that colossal excuse of a conversation yesterday. Hell, they hate me already.

"Earth to Alt-girl" Stacie's mocked in a high pitch voice just as Aubrey had done the day before, she clicked her fingers in front of the smaller girls face and smiled.

"I'll meet you there okay, just go and I'll see you soon" Beca rolled her eyes.

"Bec's it starts in fifteen minutes hurry the hell up, I'll see you soon" She opened the door and shouted "Love you"

"You too"

Beca sifted through her closet trying to find something that could be deemed as relatively attractive, "stupid Stacie making me go to this crap" She grumbled. She picked out a navy blue long sleeve plaid shirt and slid it over her arms, she had a white vest top underneath and decided to leave the shirt undone to reveal her female attributes. She wasn't even sure why she was trying so hard, all she knew was that she was definitely nervous to see the two girls again. She slid on her extremely tight black jeans and a put on a pair of low rise white converse so that the ankle bracelet she received from Stacie was on show.

She quickly put on some makeup, she used dark eyeliner and bended out the edges so that her eyes stood out without the harsh effect. Goth was definitely not a look she was going for today, so she went for the smoky edgy look instead. Her look was coming together nicely but her hair however was definitely not being compliant today, she slept on it wet. Damn. And now she looked as though she had, had a fight with a hurricane and a leaf blower. She quickly ran over to Stacie's side of the room and pulled out a pair of straighteners.

Shit. It was 10:30. Auditions started at 10:30.

Beca ran down the hallway and out on the quad towards the auditorium trying to make it there in time, she burst through the door to hear the last few lines of "Since you been gone" being sang by a very emotionally unstable girl who appeared to be crying the lyrics instead of singing them. The song finished. Shit She'd missed it. Stacie shot her a "where the hell were you" glare from across the stage and she simply shrugged in reply. Oh well. It's not like she was bothered about this any-

"-Wait" The redheaded girl shouted causing Beca's eyes to go wide. "There's one more" Beca turned to look over her shoulder to see if it was really her they were gesturing to. Oh shit.

"Come on" the blonde girl signalled smiling, wow her smile. She seemed so much calmer and nicer today. Crap. Focus woman.

Beca walked over onto the stage and waved, "Hi, I'm erm... Beca..." she trailed off looking down at her feet, the nerves were evident as they started to break through her façade. "Sorry, I didn't know we had to prepare a song"

"It's okay, sing anything you like" The redhead smiled.

"May I?" She gestured to the cup on the desk and the two girls just nodded at her.

"Loser" Some brown haired boy shouted from the back of the crowd causing Beca to go red, she looked up at the girls who smiled reassuringly, "Go on" the blonde girl whispered.

She sat on the stage positioning herself behind the plastic cup which was laid face down on the stage, she cleared her throat and began tapping out a rhythm with the cup. The entire room was silent, waiting for the fragile girl to make her move. As she broke into the words a new found confidence began to emit her body, it was as though when she was preforming she was a different person.

"I got my ticket for the long way round,  
Two bottles of whiskey for the way,  
And I sure would like some sweet company,  
And I'm leaving tomorrow so what'dya say.

When I'm gone..." The words floated around the room beautifully, she was sweet and loving. But her voice had edge as though in that moment she wasn't just Beca Mitchell, But Beca Mitchell music extraordinaire. She was a canvas and the painting was her voice.

When she finished no one said anything, the whole room was quiet. She was unsure wether the reaction was positive or negative, but decided it was best to just walk off the stage instead of drawing any more unwanted attention to herself. She saw Stacie at the side and gave her a subtle wave before hurriedly walking over to her, she was just about to reach her when she was blocked off by an obnoxious boy with brown fluffy hair.

"Hey, you were amazing out there. My names Jesse, and you're Beca right?" He stuck out his hand towards the smaller girl who gracefully took it and smiled.

"Hey, yea I'm Beca but I need to get over there to-"

He cut her off with his irritating smirk "-Don't worry I wont keep you long, I just wanted to say hey and give you this" He handed over a small piece of paper with a number on it, presumably his. This interaction not only caught the attention her sister, but the two beautiful seniors whom she had just unknowingly serenaded with her song.

"She was amazing, I'm gobsmacked...and kinda turned on" The redhead whispered.

"Me too" The blonde said in awe, earning smirk from the redhead. Aubrey shook her head slightly "Gobsmacked. Not turned on. Thats just you my dear"

"Wait" Chloe said as she watched a tall brunette boy walk over to Beca "What the hell is he doing?" she huffed.

"Is he? Aww hell no. Did he just give her his number?" Aubrey began to stand but was stopped by a tanned hand gripping her wrist.

"Bree not here, she'll think we're freaks and we might scare her away. We'll just see how it plays out"

"Fine" She sat back down and crossed her arms as she watched their interaction.

Beca took the piece of paper from the boy and realised that it was his number, why did he give her this? "Thanks, but whats this for?"

"Don't get hit on much do you?" He queeried with his boyish grin.

"Oh um... No, not really. Thanks but I'm not really interested at the moment" Beca gave a slight smile and tried to offer the piece of paper back to him but his hand closed over the top off her hand.

"Keep it just in case, even if you just need a friend. You seem like a cool girl, anyway I have to go. My shift at the radio statin starts soon" The boy turned to leave but was stopped by Beca.

"Wait what? Station? You work there, dude thats totally awesome"

"Yea it is, I just stack CD's at the moment but hopefully one day Luke will actually let me in the booth. You know it's just an intern thing and I'm pretty sure he's looking for someone else I could-"

"Yes!" She said a little too loudly causing several people to face her, she composed herself and spoke a little quieter, "Sorry, yes. I would love that. A lot."

"Yea sure, it'd be nice to have a friendly face around there. Can I take your number and I'll give it to Luke, he'll be excited to call you" Jesse handed Beca a pen who in return scribbled her number on the back of Jesse's hand.

"Thanks Jesse, I guess I'll be seeing you around" She smiled and waved at him as he turned around.

"I Guess you will" He threw over his shoulder smiling at the girl.

Beca ran over towards Stacie and flung her arms around her neck who in turn pick her up and spun her around before lowering her to the ground. "You were amazing out there Bec's! And you look totally hot, I'm loving the whole "I'm a badass but check out my cleavage" vibe, And hey, who was that hot boy?"

"Thanks I wasn't sure if they'd like it or not but I had fun, I was so nervous. And who Jesse? ew no, but guess what? He totally works at the radio station and he's going to hook me up" Beca said with a rather large grin across her face.

"Oh so that's why you gave him your number, thats amazing. I'm so proud of you, from where I was standing it looked like you two were in a very deep 'flirt-a-thon' I totally thought he was hitting on you" Stacie brushed the back of her hand against the brunettes cheek.

"He was" She chuckled "But I shot him down"

"Bec's you need to stop doing that or you're going to end up being an old spinster. You'll never lose your V-card acting this way" Beca's face and neck flushed immediately. "Hey loosen up Bec, I'm joking. You'll find someone don't worry"

"I'm not worried" She smiled, Stacie took her hand and started walking with her.

"Wanna go to a coffee shop? My treat" She said as she brought Beca's hand up to her mouth and kissed it delicately on the her knuckles which were bruised from the night before, Beca nodded at the question and followed Stacie out of the door.

"What the hell was that" Aubrey said as she stood up from her seat following Chloe out of the auditorium. "She just totally got hit on by that boy and then gave him her number THEN she walked over to that tall bimbo girl and jumped into her arms before walking out hand in hand. What the hell" Chloe rubbed Aubrey's arm.

"I know Bree, I don't like it either. But don't jump to conclusions, you know how shy she was on stage and at the fair. There's no way that she could flirt with that guy in front of her girlfriend. We'll find out tonight anyway, it's the party we can just talk to her"

"Yea I guess so, it just makes me so mad. Come on, lets go get some coffee while we figure out who our new Bella's are"

"Deal" the Redhead smiled as they walked towards the coffee house.

...

"One cappuccino decaf and...Becs what do you want?" The taller girl looked down to Beca and smiled.

"Can I have a hot chocolate with whipped cream please" Stacie smirked at her younger sister, "What?"

"You're just so adorable, you're such a softie" She smiled before handing over some money to the cashier and taking their drinks.

"I'm not, I'm a badass who is going to lead you astray. Just ask Dad" The girls laughed softly as they walked over to a table fit for four, the coffee house was quite busy.

"So kiddo, are you excited for this Bella thing because you're obviously in?" Stacie said.

"I guess so, I mean it'll get Dad off my back wont it and at least we'll be together? Besides we don't know that we're in" she dipped her finger in her cream and popped it into her mouth.

"Yea it will, well I'm excited. We can have girly sleepovers and not to mention the two hot captains hey Becs?" She winked at the girl who just rolled her eyes.

"So. I know this isn't exactly a subject that you want to approach but I just want to ask okay. What did Dad mean by 'I know what happened in high school' or whatever?" Beca took in a deep breath and let out a shaky one, the taller girl reached across the table and took her hand knowing how hard it was for her to open up.

"Listen I just want you to know that everything that happened had nothing to do with you okay, it wasn't your fault. I just need you to know that before we continue" Beca traced her thumb over Stacie's hand and lazily drew patterns.

"Bec's, you're scaring me. What happened?" Stacie's voice was quiet.

"I need to answer me first, you don't understand how hard this is for me and I'm still not sure how much I'm willing to tell" She made eye contact with the taller girl for a brief second knowing that she was serious, her eyes were slightly glazed over and Stacie nodded so that she agreed.

"Bree what do you want? I'm going to have a mocha I think"

"Hmmn I'll have the same, but this is my treat, it was my suggestion" Aubrey said as she took out her purse.

"Thank you baby" Aubrey smiled at the term of endearment used.

"Oh man, theres no where to sit. Wait, is that Beca and Stacie?" Chloe asked as she started to walk towards the pair.

"Chloe wait, what are you doing?" She placed her hand on her shoulder.

"I'm just going to say hi, it's called manners." She smiled and continued her quest.

"Oh no, I know what you're doing. You're meddling" Chloe gave the blonde a knowing wink.

"Okay good. So listen I had a really hard time in my senior year, some regrettable things happened, and some still-" Beca's confession was stopped short by an extremely beautiful redhead.

"Beca, Stacie. Hey guys, fancy seeing you here" Stacie rolled her eyes, not at the girl but at the timing said girl had. Beca was so close to opening up.

Stacie's glance didn't go unnoticed by the blonde, "Something wrong? We didn't mean to disturb you guys" Aubrey said.

"Oh no,sorry" Stacie shook her head "Sorry for being rude, you just caught us in the middle of something but it's fine do you guys want to take a seat? It's kind of packed in here" She smiled.

"Yea sure, thanks Stace" Chloe said as she took a seat beside the tall brunette while Aubrey sat next to Beca.

Beca remained silent for several minutes, her eyes were still welled up because she was thinking about her past and how much everything had changed in the last year, she closed her eyes for a brief second and opened them again offering the two newcomers a soft smile. "Hey" She said quietly while shifting the cream around in her drink.

"Oo is that a hot chocolate? They're incredible from here" The redhead smiled trying to engage the younger girl into the conversation.

"Yea, they're really good. I've never been before so Stacie treated me" She smiled at her sister.

"Hey Bec's you the keys to our room right? I left mine when I basically had to push you out of bed this morning" She winked.

"Yea I do don't worry" Aubrey shot Chloe a glance who furrowed her eyebrows.

"So how long have you guys known each other?" Chloe enquired trying to dig deeper into their relationship.

"Oh erm I'm not sure, how long has it been Bec's?" Stacie said.

"Like five years?" Beca said quietly while sipping her drink

"Well we knew of each other for a lot longer, but we've been like close since about five years ago" Stacie squeezed her hand which drew in the attention of both Chloe and Aubrey.

Aubrey chuckled to herself at the redheads attempts of trying to investigate and decided to take matters into her own hands, she turned to face Beca straight on and asked "So have you been dating the whole five years then?" The small brunettes face dropped immediately she pulled her hand away from Stacie's grasp and dropped her gaze to the table.

"Nooo, we're not?" Stacie laughed nervously "We're not dating, we're sisters..." She trailed off.

Chloe nudged Aubrey under the table and smiled, "Sorry, we just presumed because you're so close and you look nothing a like. If you're sisters how have you only been close five years?"

Stacie looked over to Beca who's cold gaze was locked onto her jittering leg, "Step-Sisters, but this ones like blood. She's my rock, she's been through a lot"

Beca looked up hesitantly and smiled, "Yea me and Stace became real sisters when I had just turned fourteen, she says I'm her rock, but I don't know what I would have done without her"

"Aww thats cute. You guys must really love each other" Chloe smiled at the girls.

"Yeap we do. And I'm the proudest sister ever, Beca has just scored a job at the radio station, one of the boys at the audition hooked her up, Jesse or something"

"Stacie" Beca warned, she hated being centre of attention, never mind her sister boasting about her.

"What? I'm aloud to be proud aren't I, it's a funny story because I thought this guy was totally hitting on Beca. And God knows she needs some loving, but she shot him-"

"-Stacie please" Beca raised her voice, chastising the older girl. Unfortunately for Beca she had inherited an extremely unconventional gene from her mother which meant that any embarrassment definitely wouldn't go unnoticed as her skin always flushed a horrible shade on red.

"Sorry" Stacie whispered sending a shy smile to her sister knowing that she had overstepped her boundaries.

Aubrey and Chloe each shared a knowing smile, before Aubrey broke the slightly awkward silence, "Anyway guys, we probably shouldn't say this but be prepared to be kidnapped tonight, it's a Bella tradition. We'll probably be at your room at around ten, which dorm is yours?"

"We're in? Beca was sure that she made a fool of her self, see Bec's I told you." She smiled at the girl who just placed her head into her hands. "Awesome, well we're dorm 266 in baker hall"

"Oh yea, I know where that is. Great we'll see you guys later then I guess" Chloe said and smiled at the pair.

"Yea we should be off anyway, we'll see you later." Stacie stood up from the table "Coming Beca?" Beca stood up abruptly and walked over to Stacie.

"Yes, yes. It was nice talking to you, bye" Beca waved and turned to walk out.

"Bye Beca" they both said in unison.

"So, Beca's girlfriends actually her sister. She totally shot that guy down... and, she's stone cold single. I'd say that this had been a pretty successful day but that would be an understatement." Chloe beamed causing Aubrey to chuckle.

"Yes it has, she's so cute and innocent. I never expected her to be so shy" Aubrey stood from the table "come on lets go home and figure out tonight" Chloe stood up and followed her out of the shop.

...

Beca jumped off her bed and reached for her phone noticing that it was now nine so only another our before the initiation, she looked over at Stacie who was currently texting one of her many boyfriends on her phone and decided that she should probably talk about the day, "Stacie, listen about earlier when we were cut off?"

"Yea? I remember, you were just about to tell me when luckily for you Chloe and Aubrey came over" Stacie didn't remove her eyes from her phone, even though it wasn't Beca's fault she was still pissed that the younger girl never told her what happened.

"Well if you'd be less ignorant then maybe I'd start where we left off" This caught Stacie's attention, she dropped her phone and perched herself on the edge of her bed.

"Okay, I'm listening"

"Thanks, as I was saying earlier I had a really hard time in my senior year. You weren't there anymore and because of that kids weren't as kind. Like I said earlier I blame you for none of this, but I will refer to it a lot so please don't take it to heart." Stacie nodded not wanting to interrupt her.

"They were mean, really mean. I was the freak who's mom died again, the weirdo who spent all her time making music, and the loser who's own father even didn't love her. That's just scratching the surface, but none of thats important. The important part is that I didn't deal with it well, things... happened. And thats what Dad was referring to. I had no idea he knew, I was-I am in a dark place and he never tried to help me... he-he just expected me to get over myself? I'm a failure Stace. Just like he said" Beca dropped her head to stare at the ground, she tried to blink away the impending tears but had no avail.

"Beca I'm so sorry they did that to you. I'm so sorry Dad did that to you, but you have to expand a little? What do you mean you're in a dark place still?" Stacie's composure was calm which helped the situation a great deal.

"I... I can't Stace" Beca shook her head.

"You can't what baby? You can tell me anything please sweetie" Stacie stood from her bed and walked towards the crying girl, she sat down beside her and pulled her shaking body into her side. "I love you, no matter what. I will never leave you"

"I know. It's just so hard. I'm not just admitting it to you by saying it out loud, I'm admitting it to myself and I don't know if I'm ready for that." She fisted her eyes trying to wipe away the tears.

"I know baby, but you'll never know if you're ready to admit it unless you do it. The first step to recovery it honesty, to yourself and everyone around you" Beca nodded at her sister.

She took a deep breath, her mind was a battlefield, should she or shouldn't she? Stacie was her sister and should know, but it was so private that she didn't want anyone to know. No one knew but the woman who found her lying on the floor of the girls bathroom; her school counsellor. Was she prepared to tell another soul?

"Please" that one simple word changed everything. Beca looked at her sister and saw the guilt and worry in her eyes, dragging this out could only make matters worse. As soon as Stacie said "Please" Beca knew exactly what to do.

She stood from her bed and walked in front of stacie so that she was facing her, she took a step backwards so that there was some distance between them. She looked Stacie in the eyes and gave her a quick smile, confusion spread across her face but all would make sense shortly. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, she placed her right hand on the sleeve of her shirt, gripping the cuff with her fingers. Beca began sliding the shirt up her arm very slowly, so that small red lines of intricate pattern began to reveal themselves up and down her wrist.

Stacie gasped and brought her hand to her mouth, "Beca no" her own tears began to fall as Beca revealed her inner demons to her, she quickly slid back down her sleeve and stood there in silence.

"Why?" Stacie was barely audible.

"It's the only way I know I'm still alive. I deserve every cut that covers my body. I deserve pain." Her voice was cold and harsh.

"You don't deserve any of this, you deserve to be happy. I will help you be happy. I love you so much Beca, and I'm so sorry you did this to yourself" Stacie stood up and tentatively took a step towards the girl, she slowly wrapped her arms around the girl and pulled her in closely. "Thank you. For trusting me"

"I'm so sorry. I'm a failure, I'm so weak."

"No baby, no. You are strong, this proves that you are strong. And you will be so much stronger when we overcome this okay"

"Okay" Stacie said 'we'. She didn't leave, she's still here. She wants to help, she-

*Knock* *knock* *knock*

"Shit, that has to be them. Quickly answer the door I just need to wipe my eyes, I'll be two seconds" Beca nodded and walked over to the door, she quickly dabbed her eyes trying to compose herself and took a deep breath before opening the door.

Unfortunately she must have looked a lot worse than she realised as the smiles on the two senior's faces soon dropped into ones of concern, "Beca are you okay" Aubrey reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to flinch at the gesture. She wasn't one to be touched, she trusted Stacie and it took years for her to be able to hug the girl therefore she definitely wasn't ready for this. Not now at least.

"Hey guys, sorry you caught us at a bad time." She cleared her throat as her voice failed her "Stace will just be a second and then we can go" She tried to smile however very unconvincingly.

"What's wrong sweetie? You've been crying" Chloe asked calmly, she stepped through the boundary of the room and into Beca's personal space. She tried to step backwards but was countered with Aubrey who had managed to snake in around her.

Beca lifted her hands into the air signalling for them to not come any closer, "I'm fine. I swear. Stacie will just be a second" God, come on Stacie. This is the longest 'two seconds' I have ever endured.

"Here, I'm here! Come on lets go" She came out the bathroom cheerfully yet her eyes were still very bloodshot and puffy.

"Fine, you don't have to tell us. Just know we're here if you want to talk" Aubrey whispered into the younger girls ear before walking out of their dorm.

"Thanks Aubrey"

"Now come on lets go" Chloe and Aubrey watched as the two walked in front of them with their arms linked, was this what they had interrupted in the coffee shop? What the hell happened? With anyone else they would leave it, but Beca wasn't just anybody else. If something or someone was hurting the girl, they had to find out. They had to help her.

* * *

**So another chapter down! Another coming shortly (tomorrow most likely) thanks guys, love ya xo**


	4. Date Night Kind of Sort of Not really

**Happy thanksgiving! So! Another chapter, i decided to cut this one in half because it was getting a little long and well... I love to tease, Gets a little dark in this one and theres also like a triple treble date night going on;) Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews, they're the reason I keep updating so thanks guys! Xo**

* * *

"We've done it" The redhead giddily whispered into the blondes ear as they looked over at their newly announced Bella's, who were now walking towards the aca-initiation party.

"We have a long way to go yet. But for tonight, lets enjoy ourselves" Aubrey quickly kissed the redhead on the cheek and began following the rest of the bella's to the party.

"I like the way you think. Maybe we can spend some quality time with Beca" She winked nudging her in the side.

"Keep it in your pants Beale. She's classier than that" Aubrey shot back.

"Not in that way! But wow you must really like her to defend her like that," Chloe teased. "I meant maybe we can talk to her, perhaps invite her over sometime for like a movie day or something?" Aubrey nodded at the idea.

"Now come on, this ginger needs her jiggle juice" She winked as she ran over to the punch bowl causing Aubrey to roll her eyes.

Aubrey looked around to try and gage what all of her Bella's were doing when she noticed that Beca was stood in the back by herself nursing a drink, an internal debate went on as she decided wether or not to approach the girl without Chloe by her side. She looked over to see where the over excited redhead was to find her on the floor mermaid dancing with the way too confident Australian girl, Fat Amy. She walked towards the punch bowl and poured herself two cupfuls before starting her journey towards the shy brunette.

"Need some company? Here." Aubrey took the girls now empty cup out of her hand and replaced it with one of the full ones before taking a seat beside her. She patted the seat next to her gesturing for the girl to sit down.

"Thanks" She answered kindly before joining Aubrey.

"Enjoying yourself?" She looked over at the brunette who was gazing off into the distance.

Beca took and deep breath and looked towards the ground "Yep" she replied, taking a giant mouthful of her drink.

"Yea, you seem like the life of the party" She laughed, but the brunette just flushed at the remark. "Hey" She placed her hand on Beca's knee "I'm only joking, I came over here because, well to be honest you're probably the only sane person here"

"Sane" She laughed darkly "Right"

"Are you okay?" Aubrey squeezed her knee causing her to flinch at the forgotten contact, the blonde quickly retracted her hand not wanting to overstep any boundaries.

"Huh? Yea I am. Sorry. Just a weird and long ass day" She ran her hand through her hair.

"Same here. And I really can't be assed with this party anymore" Aubrey desperately wanted to find out what was wrong with the young girl but decided that when she was ready she would tell her.

"Me too. But I could really do to get another drink, you in? I'll just be a minute" Beca smiled standing from the seat.

"Please" Aubrey knocked the rest of her drink back and handed Beca the cup. She took a deep breath and watched as Beca poured them both another drink, she smiled softly noticing her trying to interact with some of the other girls.

Beca took several drinks off of her new friend 'Fat Amy' who assured her that what she had just taken wasn't too strong, and that she "Used to drink it in the outback with her aboriginal friends when she was just a young wipper-snapper" or whatever. She walked over to Aubrey and handed her two of Amy's famous shots as well as another glass of punch.

"Whats this?" Aubrey gestured to the purple liquid in the shot glass.

"Amy's magic recipe, I don't know about you but I could do with a drink" She lifted the shot glass towards Aubrey who in turn clinked the glasses together and then knocked back the drink.

"Wow" Aubrey wheezed.

Beca began coughing as the colourful liquid burned it's way down her throat. "You're not kidding," Aubrey patted the younger girls back as her coughing began to slow down.

"You okay there kiddo?" She smirked.

"Who? Me?" She winked, "Wow, I'm starting to think it wasn't just alcohol that Amy put in that, did you just see that Dragon?" Beca teased earning a slap on the arm from Aubrey.

"You did not just see a dragon. You're just a lightweight"

Beca knocked back her second drink followed by her punch but slowly realised that it could have been a mistake as she started to sway back and forth. Aubrey set her drinks on the floor and used her hands to steady the brunette. "I think thats enough for you little miss lightweight" She giggled.

"Wow this stuff has gone straight to my head, aren't you gonna finish yours?" Aubrey shook her head and smiled.

"No more for me I'm afraid, I feel as though I should probably stay sober for your sake." She looked over the group of people to see Chloe grinding against the DJ, drink in hand "And Chloe." She chuckled.

"Booo"

"Did you eat before you came out? That would have helped soak the alcohol" Beca shook her head, "When did you last eat?" She shrugged her shoulders. "Beca?" She questioned again a little sterner.

"I had that hot chocolate at like lunch time"

Aubrey leaned away from the girl to look her in eyes, "That's all you've had today? Are you crazy? Didn't Stacie make you eat anything?" She couldn't comprehend why Stacie hadn't forced her younger sister to eat anything before she came out, knowing that she would no doubt consume alcohol.

"She didn't notice" She never does. She thought to herself, "We've had a pretty busy day, I'll eat when I get home I promise" She smiled trying to convince the blonde.

"Fine, but you can't skip meals Bec. It's bad for you" she chastised.

"I know, sorry. It's just been so chaotic I didn't realise I hadn't eaten yet" She looked down at her shoes and started pulling at the shoelaces which were tucked in neatly.

"Yea, I've done that before. So how about tomorrow you come to mine and Chloe's for something to eat? There's no forgetting then. Plus it's my turn to cook and I'm making pizza. Everybody loves pizza, What do you say?" Aubrey nudged the girl in the side. Please say yes. Please.

"Um are you sure, I like wont be intruding?" Beca replied nervously.

"Noo" Aubrey said way too fast, she cleared her throat and started again, "No, not at all. You'd never be intruding, Chloe actually suggested us doing something earlier." She smiled.

"Well, yea that sounds really cool, thanks. Where do you live? and what time?" Beca had no idea as to why she was accepting the offer but she felt inclined to. Now she would spend the next night stuck in an apartment with two beautiful girls who, for some unknown reason have this weird effect on her. Which in theory was a great accomplishment but for Beca, not so much, she was nervous. She was extremely surprised how well she was holding herself together in Aubrey's presence but just put that down to the alcohol.

"Here" Aubrey reached into Beca's tight jean pocket and pulled out her phone, she typed in a number and sent a message to it. Beca's breath hitched at the contact but she tried to keep herself composed in the compromising situation. Aubrey handed her back the phone and she looked at the screen seeing the new contact 'Beautiful Blonde' seemed fitting "I'll text you the details okay?"

"Yea, awesome. Thanks Bree." Bree? now you're giving her nicknames, pull it together Mitchell. Damn.

"Breeee, Beca. Hey guys, I see you're having a party without me" The tipsy ginger came bouncing over and dropped down very ungracefully beside Beca, almost causing the already blurry DJ to fall backwards. Luckily Aubrey was there to save her dignity, she placed a firm hand on Beca's waist and steadied her body.

"Hey Chlo, me and Bree were just talking" She smiled.

"Bree huh? You guys are already second base" She cackled, Aubrey sent the redhead a glare. "Kidding..." She trailed off.

"Beca is joining us for dinner tomorrow night Chloe." Aubrey nodded at the redhead to try and telepathically convey a message for her not to freak out.

"No way" She said calmer than Aubrey had expected, but the grin however which had formed on her face was far from calm, luckily though Beca was still interested in her shoelaces.

"Yea, I hope you don't mind. I don't want to intrude or anything" Beca said quietly.

"No, not at all. I'm actually excited. We were just going to cook anyway." Chloe rubbed small circles on the younger girls back.

"Cool, well text me the details and I guess I'll see you tomorrow" Beca stood up with confidence, but unfortunately for her fell down with the complete opposite of confidence.

"Bec's you can't leave by yourself. You can barely stand, me and Chloe will walk you back. We're going anyway" Aubrey said as she stood up offering her hand to Beca who accepted it with a quiet thank you.

"Really guys I'm fine, just head rush. I'll be find Stacie"

"Oh stacie said she'd texted you, she went to an after-after party with a couple of guys" Chloe said innocently.

"Oh, right. She must have... Forgotten to text me" Beca fought hard to stop her impending tears from falling, Stacie did leave? Maybe she was just over thinking it but after their conversation or more like Beca's confession, Stacie was no where to be seen. She had made it her mission to avoid the girl. She knew this would happen. She was such a fuck up. A failure.

"Don't worry Bec's to probably just slipped her mind, she'll text" Chloe looked over worriedly at her girlfriend.

"Now come on, we'll walk you back" Aubrey said tugging the younger girls hamd which was still in her grasp.

"I'm fine honestly, I'm just going to walk back." She choked, she wanted nothing more than to be alone with her thoughts at that moment, but she should have known the seniors were a lot more stubborn than that.

"It wasn't a question sweetie" Chloe said as she grabbed the brunettes elbow, directing her towards the campus dorms. They walked the majority of the journey in silence, but it wasn't awkward like it should have been. It was comfortable, something that Beca hadn't been in a long time. When they reached Beca's dorm Aubrey reached into her pocket once again to take her key out.

"We're here Beca" Chloe said as she followed Aubrey into the room with Beca attached to her arm.

"Thanks" She said quietly as she walked over to her cupboard and pulled out some long sleeve pyjamas, thinking of how much she must have hurt Stacie suddenly sobered her up. What if she never spoke to her again.

"Don't worry, she'll be back soon" Aubrey said, laying a reassuring arm on her shoulder. It was as though at that exact moment she knew exactly what was going on in Beca's head, she made the brunette feel safe,they both did. She could really in vision her self opening up to the two girls.

"Yea, I'm just gonna..." She gestured at her clothes and walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She covered her mouth with her hand and tried to choke back her sobs. The alcohol was no doubt a contributing factor to her emotions but she couldn't help but feel like crap, she pulled her sleeve towards her face and cried as quietly as she could manage. She had to pull herself together, there were two girls sat in her dorm waiting for her return. Maybe if she just stayed in there long enough they would leave?

Beca stood up and tried to shake off her sobs while she pulled on her pyjamas, once they were on she walked over to the mirror and looked at herself. She took a long hard look at herself and cried once more. "Look what you've done" she whispered. Beca laid her forehead against the edge of the sink and stood back up again once more to face the mirror.

"What do you think she's doing in there?" Chloe seemed nervous.

"I'm not sure, but I don't have a good feeling. She looked so upset, do you think they had fallen out?" Aubrey walked over towards the bathroom door but kept her voice low.

"Maybe thats why they were both upset when we came to get them earlier. Poor Beca, she looked devastated"

"I'm going to knock" Aubrey said and Chloe nodded.

She knocked on the door twice before calling through, "Bec's are you okay in there?"

Shit. They didn't leave, she couldn't go out there now. Play it cool. "Yea" She croaked. Cool God dammit. That was the total opposite of cool.

Aubrey looked over to Chloe who quirked her brow, "Beca can we come in sweetie?" Chloe's voice was calm and caring.

"Really guys I'm fine, you should just go. I'll see you tomorrow" Beca walked over to the door and rested her head against it, listening to wether or not the girls had left.

"We just want to see you to say goodbye and then we'll go alright?" Aubrey said nodding as she spoke.

"Okay" Why did Aubrey have to be so Aubrey. She was stubborn and great with her words. Beca took a deep breath and unlocked the door, she placed her hand on the door handle and turned it slowly. She closed her eyes not wanting to see the two seniors while she was in this state, Seeing Beca Mitchell cry was a rarity. She was so use to bottling up her emotions until she was alone that only Stacie had really seen her upset.

The room was quiet and Beca was not entirely sure what to expect until a soft delicate hand traced the path of her stray tear, Beca opened her eyes slowly to see Chloe standing there with a faint smile painted across her lips.

Aubrey was the first to speak out of the girls,"Beca, do you want to talk about it?" Beca shook her head and blinked back a new set of tears, every time she thought about Stacie and everything that had led up to today over the last year she cried.

"Okay are you sure you don't want to talk about it" Chloe asked again.

"Not tonight. Please" She whispered, causing the girls to go a little weak at their knees.

"Okay sweetie, well lets get you in bed and then we'll see you tomorrow?" Beca nodded at Aubrey question, the blonde walked towards her bed and pulled the covers back, Beca climbed into the bed and turned her back to the girls.

"Night sweetie" Chloe whispered as she pulled the covers over the girl, she leant towards her and placed a delicate kiss just behind her ear. Never in her life had beca felt so much affection from just one gesture, Aubrey followed suit and kissed Beca but this time a little lower on her neck.

"Night Beca" She said as tentatively as Chloe had.

"Bye" She whispered.

Aubrey looked over at Chloe and pleaded, she desperately didn't want to leave her in this state but she had no reason to stay. At least not yet anyway. Chloe reached out and took Aubrey's hand before leading her out of the room, she turned for a moment taking a last look at the quivering brunette and flicked the light off, sighing as she closed the door.

"I don't want to leave her Chlo" She said sadly.

"Me either baby. But we can't stay, shes coming over tomorrow we can comfort her then okay" Aubrey smiled sadly and they began to walk back to their apartment.

Beca laid there for what felt like several hours, she tossed and she turned until she couldn't take it any more. She got out of bed in a huff and threw her pillow to the other side of the room, Stacie still hadn't texted her. Beca got out her phone and began calling the brunette, it rang three times before it declared that the user was busy. What the fuck, she'd just cancelled my call? Beca didn't want to dwell on it too much but now she was certain it wasn't just the alcohol making her paranoid, Stacie was pissed. She threw her phone to the other side of the room in rage just as she had done with her pillow, luckily landed on Stacie's bed so that when she was feeling less aggressive in the morning she would still have a working phone.

Beca knew she shouldn't have but she couldn't help it. She had to get some release, it was her fault that Stacie was ignoring her, it was her fault that she may have lost her sister. Everything was her fault and she couldn't take it anymore, she had to do something to stop the abusive voices in her head telling her how pathetic she was. She knew that she shouldn't, but she had to.

The brunette walked over to her bed and slid her hand underneath her mattress; when she felt the cold piece of metal touch her hand she wrapped her fingers around it and dragged it out. She sat on the floor against her bed and twirled the small piece of metal between her fingers admiring its beauty, it had been four days since she had used it last. Four long days. She rolled up her sleeve, and stared down at where she would make her next mark. She knew how it wrong it was to be attached to something which would cause her pain. But she couldn't help it. One day she would look back and laugh at how she conveyed her emotion and she would no doubt regret this decision in an hours time. But at this second all she could see was the blade. All she could feel was it burning across her skin. All she could hear was the gasp that came from her lips when it was more painful than anticipated. But the pain never lasted. It was gone as quickly as it started. Which is why she had to do it again. And again.

She walked into the bathroom in a comatose state, this was her routine. She had done it so many times before. She turned on the tap and ran her arm beneath the water, she watched as the scarlet liquid ran around the white porcelain. She pulled down her sleeve and turned off the tap, turning around she walked back towards her bed and climbed under the covers exhausted from her day. She closed her eyes and settled into a dreamless night sleep.

...

When Beca had finally awoken it was one in the afternoon, she dragged herself out of bed and towards the bathroom trying to grasp what had happened the night before. Her head was aching but not from the alcohol. Shit. Stacie, she had forgotten the whole fiasco with her sister and remembered that Chloe and Aubrey had brought her home. She rolled up her sleeves which were stuck to her arms and went to wash her hands in the sink, she looked down at her arms noticing the blood stains and decided that it would be best to have a shower. She climbed into their shared shower and let the water cascade down her shoulders.

Once she had finished in the bathroom she walked back into her room and noticed a note taped to the door: "I have to go to Dads. I'll Probably see you later. S" great. I've missed her and she left such a loving note. Beca grabbed the piece of paper and screwed it up before throwing it to the ground. She walked over to wear she had thrown her phone and noticed she had a few texts.

The first one was from an unknown number: *Hi, this is Luke the station manager, Jesse just gave me your number and explained that you were interested in interning. You start monday at 3. See you then* Beca squealed and danced around the room, the next text was from Aubrey.

*Beautiful Blonde- Hey, still okay for tonight? I was thinking maybe you could come over at 4 and give me a hand? It'll be fun:) A xo*

She quickly typed back a reply, *Hey, ye sounds gd thnx. Ill c u at 4*

The next text message on her phone was also from an unknown number: *Hey Bec's, it's Chlo. Swiped your number off Bree, I thought it was unfair that she gets to text you and I don't ;) c u later! xox* She smirked at the screen of her phone. *Hey Chloe, yea thats cool c u at 4*

*Beautiful Blonde- Great! Well see you in a couple of hours xo*

*Want me to bring anything?*

*Beautiful blonde- Nope, just yourself would be perfect;) xo* She smiled to her self and threw her phone on her bed. Beca wandered over to her closet and pulled on a pair of jeans and a tight fitting long sleeve T-shirt, it was casual but still nice. All she had to do was pull on a jacket and she'd be set to go. Beca blow dried her hair and straightened it once again with Stacie's straighteners and then decided to apply some makeup. After she had finished she still had over an hour before she had to be at Aubrey and Chloe's so she decided to work on a couple of mixes.

"Chloe everything needs to be perfect."

"And it will baby, calm down" Chloe snaked her arms around the Blonde's waist and pulled her back into her chest, she moved her hair out of the way slightly and kissed the back of her neck. "Mmmnn you smell good enough to eat" She said a little deeper than usual causing Aubrey to laugh at the poor attempt at turning her on.

"Good one. Shame that'll have to wait till later, we need to tidy up."

"Bree everything is already spotless" She whined.

"You've left clothes on our bedroom floor"

"And why would that matter" She winked kissing her neck once more.

"Again. Head out the gutter. For when we show her around silly." Chloe let go of the blonde and dropped her head back letting out a dramatic strangled cry.

"Fiiinneeee. But how do we explain that we share a room? Does she even know we're a couple?" Chloe said as she walked into their room.

"Already thought about it, we'll just say the spare room is yours" Aubrey rounded the corner of her room to see the redhead struggling to push all of her clothes in the laundry basket, she walked over to her and took a handful out of her grasp and stuffed it in the basket.

"Why do I have to take the guest?" She said putting her arms on her hips.

"It's not like it matters Chlo, it's not like they're our real rooms. But if it makes you feel better then we'll say it's my room instead" Chloe grinned at her and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you Bree-Bee"

"Ugh whatever loser" She smirked, "Now come on lets just get all the ingredients out then we can start as soon as she's here" Chloe grinned at the blonde "What?" she stopped.

"Nothing" Chloe began chuckling.

"Chlo"

"It's just I haven't seen you this excited in a while, I'm excited too" Aubrey wrapped her arms around the redheads neck and pulled her in for a heated kiss, when they broke away Chloe's grin just grew "I love you"

"I love you too"

...

Beca looked down at her phone and checked the time, it was 3:45 therefore she might as well set off to Chloe and Aubrey's now. She needed to leave an extra five minutes early just in case she had gotten lost, because the last thing she would want would to be late. Even if Aubrey had cooled off compared to how she was at the activities fair doesn't mean that she'd still dare be late. Plus, she was quite excited... as well as anxious, nervous and scared as hell to be around the two girls sober.

Beca began walking following the directions which Aubrey had given her; to say that it was still officially summer it definitely didn't seem that way. In fact it was raining. Scratch that. It was pissing it down. As soon as Beca graced the paths, the heavens opened. Nice one. Todays going to be perfect.

Once she reached what she presumed was Chloe and Aubrey's downstairs apartment she knocked on the door, "Come on, come on" She chanted to herself urging them to open the door sooner rather than later.

"Beca, come in" Chloe opened the door and had to take a second look at the whimpering brunette, who resembled a stray puppy "Holy shit you're soaking. Get inside"

"Thanks" she said stepping through the threshold of the apartment, she stood in the doorway not wanting to move anywhere because of how wet she was. "I'd move but" She shrugged her arms gesturing at her appearence.

"Oh right, hmmn. Let me get you some more clothes okay? And we'll put them in the dryer. I didn't even realise that it was raining"

"Me either until I stepped outside" She laughed.

"Chloe, is Beca here?" Aubrey said as she walked into the hallway to see Beca still stood at the doorway,"Hey Bec's what are you?..." She got closer to the brunette "Oh my God you're drenched, what happened?" She placed her hand on the DJ's arm feeling how wet she really was.

"So I've been told. And you know, just decided to go for a shower in my clothes..." She rocked on her heals.

Aubrey smirked at her sarcastic comment and swatted her on the shoulder, "Bitch" She winked "Here take your coat off and I'll fetch you something dry" She turned the girl around and peeled off the wet jacket revealing an extremely skin tight and see through long sleeve top, the clothes clung to her skin like cling film revealing every toned muscle and rib that was possible. God she was skinny, Aubrey thought to herself. But none the less beautiful. "You could do with a good meal" She said aloud.

Beca instantly dropped her gaze to the ground, "I'm not that skinny" She began shaking as the cold took over her body.

"You're tiny. And you're freezing, let me see whats taking her so long" Aubrey turned her back to the girl and walked towards her room to find Chloe sifting through their draws.

"What's taking you so long? Beca's wet" Aubrey whisper-shouted from the doorway, she walked towards the redhead and began observing the task at hand.

"Hmmn, already? You work fast" She winked and Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"Again with the gutter!"

"I was only joking, I love how flustered you get" Chloe moved towards the blonde and bit down on her ear lobe causing Aubrey to groan at the contact.

"Come on woman she's freezing out there. And she's so skinny, you should see how well clung her shirt is" She smirked knowing that this was definitely the way to get her out of the room.

"Fine, fine. All work no play today I guess" She walked past the blonde and out into the hallway where Beca was still stood observing the apartment.

"Here you go Becs" Chloe handed over a pair of running shorts and a short sleeve T-Shirt, she looked at the clothes questionably. She couldn't wear this, at least not the top.

"Um, do you have anything long sleeve?" Aubrey quirked a brow and Beca could feel the impending question so decided to beat her to it,"Because I'm freezing" She smiled quickly.

"Sure,I'll grab you one of my sweaters" Aubrey said before turning back towards the room, she grabbed a sweater out of her cupboard and threw it towards Beca. "Chlo"

"Hmmn?"

"Maybe we should give Beca some privacy" She said noticing the girls discomfort.

"Oh yea. Sorry Bec's. Come on through when you're done okay?" Beca smiled and nodded. She watched as the girls rounded the corner, she had to thank Aubrey one day for that. She very swiftly pealed off her top and jeans before sliding on the borrowed clothes, the jumper was just a plain grey sweat but it burying her completely, she tried to tuck it under but it made no difference. She folded up her dripping wet clothes and walked into their kitchen.

"I'm not sure what to do with..." She pointed at her clothes.

"Oh I'll take them, I'll chuck them in the dryer for you" Chloe said, she took the clothes from her grasp and walked out of the room, returning a few minutes later.

"Wow that sweaters baggy on you. You really are a short stack, it's definitely not that baggy on me" Aubrey said pulling at the bottom of the sweatshirt.

"Yea I guess it's a little baggy" She pooh-poohed the comment.

"So, have you spoken to Stacie yet?" Chloe asked from behind her, she brought her hands to the brunettes wet hair and combed her finger through it before tying it into a bun to stop the water dripping down her back.

"Thanks, and no" She shuck her head "She's totally pissed, I rang her at about four this morning" Aubrey looked at her questionably as when they had left Beca was sleeping soundly, "I couldn't sleep. And she hung up on me, this afternoon I had a shower and when I got out the bathroom she left a note on the door saying she was off to Dad's" she sighed.

"What happened between you two? I'm sure she's not mad at you, maybe you're just reading into this a little too much. But why aren't you at your Dad's?" Chloe asked taking a seat at the breakfast bar.

"Long story, and he didn't invite me. Which is understandable because the day before yesterday I told him I never wanted to speak to him again after he was an ass to me" She rolled her eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry Bec's, but if you need to talk you know you can trust us right sweetie? " Aubrey placed her hand on Beca's cheek and smiled sweetly before turning towards the fridge.

"Thanks Bree. Yea I know. Hey, about last night... I'm really sorry for being an ass" Beca stared down at her feet again.

"Why do you do that?" Chloe enquired as Aubrey closed the fridge with a couple of cans of soda in her hands, she passed Beca one and opened her own.

"Thanks." She smiled "And do what?" She frowned.

"That thing where you apologise for doing nothing wrong and then stare at the ground like you're too scared to make eye contact. There's no reason to be sorry" Beca went to look downwards again as a force of habit but was stopped by Aubrey's finger under her chin, who brought her gaze back to the girls.

"I didn't realise it was a thing, sorry"

"Again!" Aubrey exclaimed "You did it again, stop saying sorry when there's nothing to be sorry for. Last night you were upset, thats no reason to be sorry. We should be sorry for not being able to cheer you up. We wanted to be there for you Beca"

Chloe nodded at what Aubrey had just said, "Exactly, we wanted to be there. Aubrey didn't even want to leave you there alone but we didn't want to intrude"

"I wish you hadn't" She mumbled under her breath hoping that it was quiet enough not to be heard.

"What?" Chloe said.

"I wish you hadn't left" She said just loud enough for them both to understand.

"Oh Beca" Aubrey cooed as she wrapped her arms around the brunettes neck pulling her in for a tight embrace, Beca weaved her hands around her waist chuckling to herself at how well the pair fit together. After a few minutes the blonde broke the contact and walked over to the counter where several ingredients were laid out. "Come on lets make some food, me and Chloe already made the dough so we just have to lay it out and put whatever you want on."

"Awesome" She smirked, happily walking over to the counter and standing on her tip toes to lean over the ingredients, she looked over at Chloe who had just jumped off of the stool and was now washing her hands and decided to follow suit by also washing her own hands.

"So, all you have to do is grab the dough" Aubrey picked up the dough in her hands, "And kneed it together, and then you just pat it down" She showed Beca and Chloe what to do before passing each of the a ball of dough.

Beca began by trying to kneed it in just as she had watched Aubrey do, but it kept sticking to her hands. She looked to her left to see that Chloe was doing it perfectly, bitch. And then looked back at her own piece of dough. How the hell was she supposed to be able to do this when-

She was cut off by two hands on top of her own, Aubrey had moved herself so that she was stood behind the short brunette, "Here like this" she weaved her fingers between Beca's and pushed down slightly on her hands, showing her how she should kneed the dough.

Aubrey was grinning behind the girl, the feel of her own body pressed against the brunettes seemed to be perfect. They just fit together like a jigsaw puzzle, Chloe looked over at the pair and smiled. This could just work.

"Thanks Bree, it looks good"

"You're welcome" She whispered way too sensually into the brunettes ear causing goosebumps to cover her body as it shiver involuntary. Aubrey smirked at the reaction before moving back to her own pizza, she knew exactly what she was doing. And she had to admit that she loved every bit of the teasing and the flirting, and she could tell that Chloe loved it too.

Okay chill Mitchell. She just helped you with the dough,thats all. God dammit why did she have to be so ridiculously hot about it? Now theres a burning in her lower region that she was previously unaware of, she needed to finish this pizza and get away from them for a minute.

She patted down the dough and Chloe spread some tomato stuff over the top allowing Beca to add the cheese and whatever topping she wanted, she chose simple. Sweetcorn, mushrooms and chicken. Yummy. "Finished mine" She said triumphantly.

"You know that me and Bree did most of yours right? all you really did was add cheese" Chloe chuckled.

"Hey don't steel my thunder, just because you're jealous that mine is the best" Both girls looked down at Beca's pizza and laughed at how ridiculous it looked, she had attempted to mae a smily face out of her toppings but ended up with a Joker-esque type face.

"Yea, super jealous" Aubrey chimed in.

"Come on theres no need to be mean about it" She stuck out her bottom lip.

"Are you pouting?" Chloe flicked her bottom lip "Oh my God you totally are. Oh Bree look how cute she is" Beca dropped her face into her hands and tried to muffle her laughter.

"Aww she's so adorable, look at her little cheeks" Aubrey reached out to grab her face between her hands, she squished the brunettes cheeks together and smirked. Wow she could kiss those lips.

"Yea. This is attractive" She basically sprayed at the blonde causing her to chuckle. "Can you let go now?"

"Yea sorry" She dropped her hands and then tapped on the end of the Freshman's nose. She turned around to pick up the Pizza's they had just made and placed them in the oven, "So they should be done in like twenty minutes"

"Cool" Chloe smiled.

Beca pulled the phone out of her pocket with the intention of checking the time but noticed she had a missed call from both Stacie and her father, "Shit" she said out loud.

"Everything okay" Chloe placed her hand on the brunettes shoulder.

"Yea, I just need to make a quick call if thats okay" She gestured to her phone, "I'll just be two minutes"

"Okay sure" Aubrey and Chloe both said in unison.

Beca walked into the other room and dialled into her phone on the third ring they answered.

"Stacie where the hell have you been? Are you okay? I'm so sorry, it's all my fault I know you hate me now, and I hate myself too. Please forgive me"

"Bec's sweetie calm down. I'm sorry about yesterday, it's just a lot to process. Don't worry I don't hate you. I love you. So much. I... I went to go see Dad"

"Why?"

"That's what has been on my mind ever since you told me. How could he do that to you, he knew and he did nothing. So I went to see him"

"Stacie no, no, no. Why? Please don't get involved, I can't have him hate you too"

"Don't worry sweetie I can take care of myself. You're my baby sis, top priority" She smiled at her sisters comment.

"Wh-What did he say?" Beca's voice was frail, she started chewing on her nails in anticipation.

"He..." She sighed "He said some really mean things Becs"

"Oh I'm so sorry Stace, you don't deserve that."

"Beca, he didn't say them about me..." The line stayed silent.

"Beca?"

"Mmhmn?"

"I'm so sorry."

"I know, it's not your fault. Listen I have to go, I'm at Chloe and Aubrey's"

"Okay sweetie, bye"

"Bye" Beca hung up the phone and tapped it against her forehead. She looked over to the doorway and saw both seniors stood there, she smiled and nodded at them to let them know it was okay to come over.

"Everything okay?"

"Yea it was Stacie, turns out she's not mad at me but she went to see my Dad about me. Apparently he said some pretty harsh things and now I have a missed call from him, I don't know what to do" She dropped her head into her hands and groaned. "If I call him will you..." She trailed off "Never mind"

"Go on sweetie, will we what?" Chloe asked.

"Will you stay with me while I call him? Things usually get heated and I don't want to be alone"

"Of course we will" Aubrey said as she rested her hand on the brunettes knee.

"Thanks" Beca pulled the phone up to her ear and sighed, she waited a few seconds and then he finally answered.

"Hey, Dad?"

* * *

**Ooo so slight cliffhanger! I wonder what Beca's Dad has to say to her?! And how will the rest of their night together go?! Already writing the next half of this chapter so stay tuned! I promise an update soon:) peace! R&R xo**


	5. Hey Dad

**Yet another chapter! Again you guys are Aca-awesome! Thank you so much for being supportive of this fanfic, please keep reviewing. I'm officially writing this for you and I have so many ideas! This is just the start, so this is picking up from the last chapter. A bit of drama and angst, but other than that a pretty good end result;) Go ABC! Thanks again! xo**

* * *

"Hey, Dad?" Beca let out a shaky breath, was she really ready for this? She had no idea what he would have to say but when it involved her father it was never good. Aubrey and Chloe smiled reassuringly at her, the redhead took a hold of her free hand while the blondes hand gripped nicely onto her thigh. Normally this would have bothered her but for some reason it didn't, she found it comforting instead of irritating. Somehow they all fit together nicely.

"Beca." His tone was clipped and harsh, Beca closed her eyes and swallowed deeply.

"Hey, I had a missed call was something up?" Her voice began to tremble, she knew exactly how this would pan out. He would scream explicits at her while she just nodded and took in every word he said. She was fed up of the way he treated her, but she was too weak to stop him.

"Cut the fucking crap Beca. You know exactly why I called."

"I'm sorry." Her voice was weak and heart breaking for the seniors to hear, "I really don't know why you rang."

"I spoke to Stacie. What did I tell you about putting her off her studies with your crap"

"I haven't Dad, College hasn't even-"

"Stop" He cut her off, his voice was deafening. "You think she needs to or even wants to have to deal with your personal shit. Just get a grip Beca." She pinched the bridge of her nose, Aubrey placed a firm grasp on the leg she didn't even know she was jittering. Chloe wrapped her delicate fingers around the phone in Beca's hand just as Stacie had done a few days prior, she looked at the brunette who nodded slightly allowing her to do what she had in mind and she clicked on the screen so that it was placed on speaker phone. Beca took a deep breath; not for herself but for the two seniors. She needed them to be prepared for what he would say next.

"I'm sorry"

"Fuck off with the sorry's Beca. If you were sorry you wouldn't have pulled this shit in the first place and Stacie wouldn't have knocked at my door this morning."

"She asked Dad. She wanted to know what was wrong and I told her. She was the first person I ever told and-"

"Then you shouldn't have told her. Haven't you learnt yet to keep this shit bottled up after what happened with your mother. You're a disgrace. You are no daughter of mine; never mind telling Stacie. You shouldn't have done that shit in the first place" His aggression was evident in his tone.

"I know. I know I am" Aubrey squeezed her leg once again, Chloe's instantly went to the girls cheek to stop the impending tears. Fuck, tears. She had cried enough in the last few days, especially in front of the seniors.

"Exactly. One day you'll learn."

"What did Stacie say to you?"

"What? Why does that matter?"

"Did she... did she say she hated me? Or did she take it out on you because its-" she was cut off once more, his voice was harsh causing her to flinch.

"-Don't you dare blame this on me. Yes. Stacie came in pointing the finger at me as though it was I that dragged the blade across-"

"-Wait" She screamed she snatched the phone back up and took it off speaker and brought it to her ear, she walked to the other side of the room and ended the conversation. She was not ready for them to know nor was she ready to hear those words leave her fathers lips. "What do you want me to do? Tell me how to fix it and I will" Her voice was just loud enough for the seniors to make out, they shared a wary look between each other.

"Firstly you can tell Stacie that you lied. That you had always lied about this. And when she forgives me, you will also be forgiven" There was no way in hell she was going to say that to Stacie, how could she say she lied if she had physically shown her the truth? What was she going to say 'Sorry I drew it on with a red biro' no. Thats exactly what she wasn't going to do. But she had to make Stacie forgive him, or at least make him believe that he was forgiven. She didn't care wether or not he forgave her, as she could never forgive him. However the last thing she wanted was for Stacie to be caught up in it all, so this was her escape.

"Done" She said coldly before hanging up the phone. She wiped her eyes and tried to compose herself, she looked over at Chloe and Aubrey and tried to smile but it was no use. They looked at her with sorrow and sympathy after hearing the full wrath of her father.

"So... Is this pizza ready yet?" She tried to lead the conversation away from the overflow of questions she was sure to receive, at least until she had composed her self enough not to cry again.

"Yea, I'll just check" Aubrey stood from her seat and walked past the brunette and into the kitchen.

"Bec's, come here" Chloe patted the space beside her on the sofa.

The short brunette walked towards the sofa and sat beside the girl, making sure to leave enough room between them.

"Come on, I'm not shy" She gestured for Beca to get closer, she snaked her left arm around the smaller girls waist and pulled her around into her body, she swung her legs over her lap and rested her head in the crook of the redheads neck. It felt weird, but good. She held on to the redhead as though her life depended on it and closed her eyes, wishing that it was all just a bad dream and that she could just wake up in the redheads arms.

"So your Dad seems..." She trailed off not entirely sure of what word to use.

"Like an ass?" She chuckled. Chloe combed her fingers through the brunettes hair.

"Yea. I'm sorry he spoke to you like that Beca" Chloe was able to keep her voice calm but inside she was seething, and she knew Aubrey was the same which is why she offered to check on the food, she wasn't as good at hiding her feelings. How dare he speak to her in that way, if she ever met the man it would definitely be her pleasure and not his.

"It's fine I'm used to it" Her voice was soft.

"You're used to it?" Chloe moved her body backwards slightly to look at the brunette "What do you mean you're used to it? He's done this before?" The anger was now apparent in her voice but Beca found it quite charming that the redhead cared enough about her to feel this passionately.

"Yea, we had a similar debate two days ago. I had to go for a shower to cool off afterwards. He just gets to me some times you know?" She said innocently.

She was crying the other day in the shower. She had to have gone for one after her argument. "I'm sorry if I get passionate about this Bec's. But that man has no right to treat you that way, he's your father and that was disgraceful-"

"-Chloe I'm fine really, most of it is just talk but-"

"-But what he said before you took the phone off speaker wasn't. I want to ask but I know you'll tell us when you're ready" I just hope that what both me and Aubrey have in our minds at the minute isn't the truth. She thought to herself.

"Thank you"

Aubrey walked back into the room to see the pair in each others arms on the sofa, she knelt down in front of Beca and placed her hand on her cheek. "Dinners ready sweetie" She smiled and then stood up offering her hand to the younger girl, she took her hand and climbed off of Chloe and followed her into the kitchen.

When Aubrey released her hand to get the plates she felt a weird sensation, she felt empty as though she missed the void where her hand used to be."This smells good Bree"

"You made it" She smiled laying the plates out on the table.

"I thought we'd established that 'You and Chlo basically made mine'" She smirked, taking a seat at the table followed by Chloe. Aubrey walked over with the pizzas and laid them down in the centre and sat down next to the brunette.

"Yea but it was a team effort" Chloe intercepted.

The two girls started ripping apart the pizza, Aubrey put a piece on the brunettes plate when she noticed her just sat there waiting. "You'll learn to dig in here, Chloe's an animal. I don't know where she puts it all" Chloe kicked her under the table.

"Hey, I am not an animal. I just like my food, okay. Do you have a problem with that?" She smirked.

"Nope. Not at all" She giggled.

Beca looked down at her plate and pushed her food around, she took a small bite of her pizza but that argument with her father really made her lose her appetite.

"You should eat something Beca, you didn't eat anything yesterday and I know you haven't eaten today yet" Aubrey said causing Chloe to quirk an eyebrow, obviously the blonde knew more than she did.

"When did you last eat?" Chloe inquired still lost to as of where the conversation came from.

"Um, I'm not sure" Beca took another bite trying to appease the girls. "I don't really have a massive appetite after speaking to my Dad"

"Understandable, but you kneed to eat a little more Bec's it's bad for you" Aubrey's voice had authority but it also sounded caring.

"Sorry." She began to eat more of the pizza underneath the caring gazes of Aubrey and Chloe, she managed two pieces but then had enough. "I'm done if thats okay"

"It's definitely better than what you were going to eat, don't worry Chloe'll finish it off" She winked, Beca breathed a sigh of relief as the banter began to fill the table once again.

Once they were all done and Chloe had finished off every one else's Beca decided to gather the plates together and put them in the dishwasher when she turned back to the table she saw the redhead spread across the chair pushing her belly out and holding it as though she was pregnant. Beca chuckled and shook her head at the sight.

"Are you okay Beca?" Aubrey asked after several minutes of silence.

"Yea, why?"

"I mean after that argument with your Dad? I'm sorry but he had no right to speak to you in that way, he spoke to you like-"

"-Like I was nothing to him. Like I was a failure. I know, he always has. Always will, and it's true." Beca looked down at the table and decided to sip her drink.

"You're not a failure, why would you think that? Was it something to do with what he said last?"

"Bree not now" Chloe scorned, earning a glance from the blonde. She shook her head and mouthed 'I'll talk to you later. The next few minutes were spent in silence once again, until Chloe suggested doing something fun.

"Ooo wanna play a game?" Chloe declared sitting up very quickly.

"Sure what sort of game?" Beca asked skeptically and Aubrey nodded. Anything would be better than this awkward silence.

"Well, how about we play like 20Q? Get to know each other a little better?"

"Urm okay?" Beca was never big on revealing her personal life to anyone, but she felt safe with the girls and what would it hurt to let your guard down once in awhile right? Plus she could ask some questions of her own.

"You don't have to answer if you really don't want to, but I promise to answer all of mine" Chloe placed her hand on her heart.

"Chloe is a very open person, she would literally answer anything" Aubrey laughed.

"I bet she wouldn't answer everything?" Beca questioned.

"Wanna bet?" Aubrey said earning a smirk for the redhead "Chlo, when was the last time you jerked off to titanium?" Beca's jaw hit the table, did she really just ask that?

"Oh that ones easy, yesterday afternoon. Before the initiation." She smiled.

"Gross" The brunette mumbled, her skin was a very unattractive shade of red at this moment which definitely didn't go unnoticed by the two seniors whom burst into laughter.

"Told you" Aubrey winked, "How about we go into the living room? It'll be a lot more comfortable" The brunette followed the two girl into the room, the only space left was right in the middle of the two intimidating seniors. Both girls turned to face the brunette and moved in a little closer so that all their legs were touching.

"So Chlo, you're up first seen as though you answered that totally demoralising question" Aubrey smirked.

"Awesome so Bec's we'll start with you" She winked "Who was your first true love" To say that both Chloe and Aubrey were interested about Beca's love life was an understatement, they wanted to know ever tiny detail about her life in hope that one day they could be apart of it. They weren't even sure she was gay but they couldn't just come right out and ask, so they had to find another tactic. Dip into her past and see if there ever was a female love.

"Um.. No one" She said slightly embarrassed.

"I know we said you could skip questions, but this ones the easiest you'll get. There's no point in avoiding" The blonde said.

"Oh no, I wasn't avoiding I mean.. Iveneverbeeninarelationship" She said way too quickly.

"What? Slow down speedy Gonzalez, can you repeat that" Chloe chuckled and placed her hand on the younger girls thigh, she began drawing random patterns with her thumb and it was doing something to Beca that she couldn't explain. The whole of her body began to heat up. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"I've kinda never been in a relationship so..." She trailed off biting her lip.

"For serious?" Chloe asked gob-smacked, the girl nodded. She looked over at Aubrey who was just as flabbergasted as the redhead, how could this beautiful girl have never been in a relationship.

"What? How?" She asked out loud.

"Hey it's only one question a go so now it's my turn" Beca deflected. "This is kinda a joint question, are you guys a... erm couple?" She had her inklings from the start with how loving and caring they were with one another, but her thoughts were side tracked when they each seemed to act the same way with Beca herself.

Chloe looked over at the blonde and smiled, she took her hand in her own and leaned across the small brunette. Aubrey placed her hand underneath the redheads chin and brought her in even closer, Chloe brought their lips together in a loving kiss. Beca's face was mere inches from their own. They knew exactly what they were doing, as Aubrey pulled away she bit down on the redheads bottom lip pulling it gently before releasing it. The blonde sat back in her seat slowly, trying to gage the younger girls reaction.

Beca was definitely flustered, that was one thing for sure. Wow. Holy shit. "So I guess thats a yes then? Or you're just really, really close friends" She laughed nervously trying to calm the very heated situation.

"Yes it is" Aubrey smiled at the redhead, she knew exactly how that had just effected Beca. She saw how she shifted in her seat when they were mere inches from her own mouth. Beca on the other hand didn't know what to think, yes it was hot. But at the same time it felt as though someone had just reached into her chest and ripped her heart out, and she didn't know which one she was yearning for the most. She loved them both. But she could never have them both. That was the moment of realisation for Beca, she did like them as more than friends. Both of them.

All she wanted to do was run. Running was always the safest option, it's what she did best. But she couldn't, she couldn't hurt them because of her own selfish needs. So she sat back in the chair and swallowed her pride.

"So now we've established that me and Bree are a thing, it's your go sweetie" Chloe gestured to the blonde.

"Why do you never talk about your Mom?"

"I... She passed away. When I was about thirteen, thats when I moved in with my Dad and Stacie. I don't talk about her because it hurts too much, I loved my Mom so much, but she lost a lot of herself after my Dad left. We both lost a lot of ourselves, and then she passed away and my life changed forever. So I don't mention it because I don't like thinking about what I used to be like as it made me realise that I don't like what I've become" Beca's honestly shocked everyone in the room including herself, at that precise moment you could hear a pin drop. "So, Chlo what's the most embarrassing thing you've ever done?" She turned the conversation back to the girls and they shot several questions at each other, nice simple questions. Well simple until Aubrey decided to ask another question.

"who was your first kiss Beca?" Oh crap, this night has just gone from bad to titanic. Beca dropped her head into her hands and laughed. "Have you ever kissed anyone?" She quirked her brow. She mumbled something incoherent under her breath.

"Oh my God thats so, so, so adorable" Chloe squealed, she grabbed hold of the younger girl and pulled her into her grasp.

"Okay, Okay. Chill. I know I'm the most embarrassing eighteen year old ever, but you don't have to make me feel ten times worse about it" She fought out of the redheads grasp and dropped her head back.

"Beca, it's a good thing. We just think that you're so adorable" Aubrey grabbed her chin between her index finger and thumb, she turned the brunette to look directly at her. They stared at each other for what felt like a lifetime, she found herself lost in those beautiful emerald eyes. They were enchanting. Aubrey brushed her thumb delicately against her lips, she leaned in a little closer so that she could feel the heated breath against her mouth

"Bree" the younger girl whispered, she wanted this so badly but Chloe was sat right behind her. This girl was in a relationship, and she was about to kiss her and she-

"Shh, don't think" That was it, Aubrey closed the distance. Her full lips pressed delicately against the brunettes, she stiffened at the contact but soon fell into the rhythm of the kiss. The blonde tilted her head slightly and brushed her tongue against the opening of Beca's mouth, begging for entry. Entry that she was very willing to give, she opened her mouth and allowed Aubrey the access she yearned for, she felt the blondes own tongue sliding against her own. New and fascinating things were happing in her mouth as her tongue began to tingle at the sensation, Aubrey tasted sweet. She tasted of a warm summer day, sat on a beach admiring the beauty and tranquility of the sights and sounds. She tasted like home. But then she remembered, this girl was in a relationship. With one of her friends.

She pulled back abruptly and jumped off the chair, she used her hand to cover her mouth and squatted down using her left hand to balance her body. She felt light headed all of a sudden, and for good reason. She stood back up with tears in her eyes and and looked at Chloe, she was so conflicted. "Chloe I'm so..."

Chloe stood up and hesitantly walked towards Beca, "Don't. Don't be sorry" She reached out and the girl pulled away.

"Don't be sorry? Chloe I just kissed your girlfriend" She covered her mouth. Saying it out loud made everything so much worse. Now Aubrey began to stand.

"Beca I kissed you-"

"-But i returned it and thats just as bad, if not worse. Chloe I'm so sorry" She took another step backwards away from them both. Her breathing became rapid, she felt as though she was gasping for air but there was none let in the room.

"Beca you need to calm down okay" She spoke calmly "You're having an anxiety attack, you should sit down"

"I'm fine" She grabbed at her chest and tried to take deep breaths but it wasn't working she just couldn't get enough oxygen. She knew exactly what was happening, she used to suffer with them but on most occasions she was able to calm herself down. This was not one of those occasions.

"Okay don't sit down. Just listen, let us explain" Chloe said earning a nod from the brunette. "I'm not upset that Aubrey kissed you. I am however upset that well... She was able to kiss you before I was."

"What?" She screeched, she was beyond confused now and this definitely wasn't helping her fragile heart.

"We like you Beca. A lot. And this will be so confusing for you we know, as it's confusing for us too. But all we know is that we like you and thats all that matters. That kiss there" Aubrey pointed back to the couch "Was amazing. Beyond amazing, you made me feel whole. I love Chloe to bits, but we both agree that you're the missing piece to our relationship. And that kiss just proved that to me. I'm so sorry for pushing that on you, but I couldn't hold it back any longer." Aubrey let out a deep breath.

"Beca it's true. We were going to bring this up to you anyway but the opportunity just arose and I commend Bree for taking it. Even if she got to kiss you before I did" She smirked trying to lighten the entire situation.

"I still don't understand" Her breathing slowly began to regulate as the colour in her cheeks started to return. Was what they were saying true, they wanted to be in a relationship with me? Could that even work?

"We want you to be our girlfriend" Aubrey whispered, taking a step closer. She tried to clear up the situation in a simple sentence but it just made everything twice as confusing.

"You don't have to answer now, but please think about it" Chloe stepped in front of Beca and brought her lips down to the small girls, it was just a small kiss. But it was full of so much love and promise. "Now we're even. You were right Bree; she's the one" She smiled causing the younger girl to blush.

"Okay, you guys understand that this is crazy right?" Beca shook her head.

"We know that it definitely sounds far-fetched but we've looked into it on several occasions over the past few years and-"

"-Wait you've done this before" She squealed cutting the blonde off.

"No. No, calm down. We've thought about it over the past few years but no one has ever caught our eye, there's never been that one girl who makes us want to take that step. There's never been you. You are what we've been waiting for." Chloe smiled, grasping at the brunettes cheek.

Beca tried to resist the urge to smile but she couldn't stop herself, they had just told her that out of all of the girls they had seen over the years. She was the one they picked. Beca was the one. Of course there were a hell lot of logistics to work out and arrangements but at this moment in time Beca could believe that anything would be possible. At this moment she was ready to take the plunge, but she couldn't let her smile cloud the task at hand. She really had to think about this, she had never been in a relationship before therefore to jump into something as extreme as this could be a risk. She wasn't used to one girlfriend. Never mind two.

"This is weird" She smiled.

"Yes?" The two girls replied matching her grin.

"Like crazy. We're crazy right?" She grinned once again, it was as though at that moment in time her body was trying to take over her mind. She let her heart do the actions and her head do the talking. But which should she listen to?

"I guess it could be seen as crazy"

"Insane"

"Okay insane" Aubrey chuckled. "So?"

Beca grinned, but she was nervous as hell. Everything slowly started to sink in therefore she had to think about this logically. She didn't want to get hurt, and she didn't want to hurt them...

"I have an idea, well a proposition. If, this works I have no doubt that it would be amazing. But it's a huge risk." She looked at both of the girls trying to understand their emotions.

"But a risk worth taking?" Chloe said hopefully.

Beca sighed and gripped the back of her neck, "Maybe, I've just never done this before. I don't know how it works. Any of it. All I know is that I like you guys"

"Then we should do this. But we should do it properly" Chloe said.

"What do you mean?"

"Beca, would you do Bree and I the honour of going on a date with us? Sa, Saturday at seven? We'll pick you up and we can get a feel of what it would really be like?" Chloe took ahold of Aubrey's hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Please Beca?" The blonde bit her lip.

"Okay. Okay I'm in" The two girls let out the breath they never even realised they were holding in.

"Wow, thank you Bec's. For giving this a chance" Aubrey threw her arms around the shorter girls neck followed by the redhead who attached herself to Beca's back. The brunette smiled at the exchange, could this really work? At this moment, yes. Yes it could.

"Okay. Weird night... So if you don't mind I'm going to go now, it's getting late" She wormed her way out of the girls grasp and walked towards the door.

"Yes, sure. Let me just grab your clothes and then you can give those back when you see us next" Chloe gestured at the clothes she was already wearing.

"Hey, I was wondering. I don't know if I will yet, but can I talk to Stacie? You guys kinda have each other and I well... Have no one" She rocked on the balls of her feet.

"Of course you can, but remember you can also talk to us. This is a thing now, you can trust us." Aubrey opened the door to let the girl out and Chloe handed her, the now dry outfit she had donned earlier.

"It's still raining and now it's dark, are you sure you'll be okay? You don't want to stay over or...?" Chloe stuck out her bottom lip and attempted to show off her well rehearsed 'puppy-dog eyes'.

"I'll be fine I promise. I think it's the best thing for everyone for me to leave" She stepped out of the door and began walked down the driveway, she turned for a moment and shouted bye.

"Bye, please text me when you're home."

"Bye sweetie" Chloe called.

She waved at them both and began her trek home. What a crazy, crazy night. She was going on a date. With thee two hottest girls at Barden, at the same time. Because they liked her. Wow. Just wow. And not only that, She had, had her first ever real kiss, not only by Aubrey but Chloe too.

As soon as her door was open a long pair of tanned arms flew around her waist lifting her off the ground, "Beca I am so, so, so sorry for ignoring you. I just had to clear my head and talk to Dad. I'm so sorry" She squeezed her tighter before releasing her from her grasp.

"It's okay, I get it. It's a lot to take in, we have a lot to talk about..."

* * *

**Another chapter down, as you probably know the next one will be up shortly! I wonder how Beca will deal with telling Stacie, and date night?! All will br revealed next time! Love you guys! Xo**


	6. Bella Rehearsal

**Chapter six! Yaaay, sorry for not updating yesterday. I had a day off and got a little Merry if you know what I mean:) once again, thank you so much for the kind words. It's the reason I write, please keep reviewing it's awesome! So this is a little filler chapter with a lot of fluff and fun, enjoy! Xo**

* * *

Beca walked over to her bed and sunk into the mattress, it had been such a long and stressful day, but more importantly a very unexpected day. Aubrey and Chloe liked her? She couldn't wrap her head around it. Why her? She pulled her phone out of her pocket and saw she had a text from the blonde.

*Beautiful blonde- You said that you would text me when you arrived home, are you okay? xo* Shit, she didn't text Aubrey. She had only arrived back ten minutes ago but knew that Aubrey would have no doubt timed her, therefore when she never texted when she should have she began to worry.

*Yea, sorry. im bac* She quickly replied, Stacie said that she wanted to take a shower before they had a talk, which was good for Beca as she had know idea what she was actually going to say, 'Hey Stace, so you know your forever alone sister? Well she's now in a polygamist relationship. What are the odds hey?' Yea, hmmn that probably wouldn't be the best way to introduce it. Besides they weren't even in a relationship, they were yet to go on their first date. Crap the date! She began gnawing on her nails when her phone buzzed once again.

*Beautiful blonde- It's fine, I'm glad that you're home. But you didn't answer me if you were okay or not? xo* She rolled her eyes at the text, of course she wasn't okay. She was freaked as hell. It was a hell of a lot to take in, it wasn't as though the girls had just admitted to liking High School Musical or whatever. They admitted to liking her. Both of them. They admitted to wanting to be in a relationship with her. Of course she wasn't okay, but they couldn't know that.

*I'm fine. thnx tho x* She reassured herself that the 'x' on the end would be enough to convince the blonde, she wasn't used to using emoti-cons therefore putting a smiley face would have been a little over the top.

*Chloe- Aubrey's making me text you... :L She doesn't believe that you're fine so I've gotta investigate... please tell me you're fine?xox* She chuckled at the senior persistence, it was a nice change to have someone actually care about her.

*I'm not great but dont tell Bree tht cos she'll worry. ill be fine, jst tlking to Stace thts all*

*Chloe- Okay understandable, you've had a long day... and sorry oopsy xo*

*Sorry for what?* She looked questionably at her text.

*Chloe- Bree looked over my shoulder at that text... But it's okay, she's just worried we've overstepped:) Talk to Stace and text me afterwards okay?xo* She rolled her eyes at the message, great. She didn't want to tell Aubrey because of how straight laced she was about certain things, this would undoubtedly cause her to panic.

*Deal, c u later x*

*Beautiful blonde- You don't have to try and protect me sweetie, if you're not okay I want to know. I don't want any secrets between us even if they're in the best intentions xo* She felt a little guilty now, the best thing would have been not to mention it to Chloe either but the blonde was right. She didn't want them to keep anything from her therefore it wasn't right to keep things from them. She knew that it would take a long time to get everything out in the open about herself, but she had to try.

*I no, I'mm sorryyyyy.. im just trying 2 prepare myself 2 tlk to Stace about my dad. i dont no what 2 do x*

*Beautiful blonde- Chloe said that honesty is the best policy, and I have to agree. Tell her the truth, about everything xo* Like it was every that easy.

*ill tlk 2 her and see what happens, wish me luck!*

*Beautiful blonde- Good luck sweetie, text me afterwards okay? And if you need anything you know where we are xo* She smiled at the text, she really did have the two girls to lean on if she needed them and they weren't even in a relationship yet which means that things can only get better right?

*Promise x* When she laid her phone don on the desk Stacie walked out of the bathroom now dressed in some sweats and a vest top. She walked over to her own bed and sat down facing her, "So, where should we start?" Beca asked.

"Well first things first, I am so sorry for how I acted. I can't imagine how awful you must have felt, but it was so hard. It still is" Stacie looked over at her pleadingly

"I know it was hard to take, and when you ignored me it hurt as hell. But I didn't blame you for anything, I blamed myself for putting it on you. Like Dad said, you have enough to deal with." Beca swallowed hard.

"No Bec's, I'm so, so glad that you told me" Stacie rushed over to the younger girls bed and sat beside her sister. "Please know you can still tell me everything, I was just so damn angry at Dad that I had to sort things out with him before I could see you again. I wanted to protect you but..." She trailed off.

"Stace, what did he say... About me?" Beca began tugging at the sleeves of Aubrey's sweater.

"Beca, I-I don't want you to know" Stacie also stared towards the ground, her father had said some sick things about Beca and her mother therefore she regrettably wasn't yet ready to tell her sister.

"I rang him and I can't think of anything worse than what he screamed down the phone at me" A stray tear escaped the younger girls eyes, she pulled her bottom lip into her mouth and bit down but even the taste of copper wasn't enough to postpone her emotions, the hurt from her fathers words and ran farther than she had ever intended.

"I'm so sorry about that Bec's, he's an ass. And as it stands, I never want to speak to him again."

"No" Beca almost shouted causing Stacie to flinch "You have to forgive him. Please, I don't trust what he'll do if you don't. He wanted me to tell you that I had lied...about everything. That I should just get a grip." She tried to regain her composure but couldn't, she whispered the next sentence. "That I was no longer his daughter.."

"Beca I am so sorry, I don't even know what to say. He doesn't deserve you. You are such an amazing and loving person that he has no idea what he's missing out on. But I'm sorry I wont forgive him-"

"-Stacie"

"No. I'm sorry but no, theres no way in hell that I'm going to condone him for what he's done to you. The things he said to me, were disgusting. I felt sick afterwards. He can't hurt you sweetie, I wont let him" She grasped the girls cheek and traced her thumb over her jawline.

"Okay. I trust you" she whispered hesitantly, she knew that Stacie couldn't protect her forever but she couldn't force her to forgive him.

"Thank you" She leaned towards the younger girl and kissed her on the cheek. "I just can't believe he'd do that to you. Act that way."

"He's always been the same. I don't really want to talk about it anymore tonight"

"Okay, what do you want to talk about" She wouldn't exactly say she wanted to talk about it, but she had to approach the subject at some point.

"So... I may have something else to say. But I don't know quite how to say it, I'm so confused about this as it is so please don't freak out..." Beca wiped the back of her hand against her brow.

"What's up Bec's?"

"You were right" She forced out.

"About?..." Stacie raised her brow, her sister was definitely acting strange.

"About me possibly liking Chloe and Bree as more than friends..."

"Beca I told you that it was totally okay to like girls, like I said. Been there done that, all I want is for you to be happy. When did you realise?" She smiled at the young brunette.

"This afternoon... whenaubreykissedme"

"Slow down. Can you maybe repeat that?" She chuckled, her sister was definitely acting stranger than usual.

Beca took a deep breath and then sighed, "When Aubrey kissed me"

"What!" Stacie exclaimed jumping up from her seat and slapping the girl on the arm, "You whore, oh my God I am so proud of you right now." She pushed the palm of her hand in front of the girl, she shook her head and pushed her own hand against Stacie's.

"You're such a child"

"What? Is it wrong to be proud that my baby sister scored her first kiss with a super hot blonde, you get girl points for that one" She grinned sitting back on the bed, "How was it? And where was Chloe at this point?" Beca mentally slapped herself. Now was the hard part.

"Well, Chloe was... Sat next to me... Turns out they're a couple. But the kiss was great" Stacie's jaw hit the bed, she stared wide eyed at the girl. Her shock quickly changed to a grin and Beca was unsure as to why.

"Beca Mitchell you dirty dog!" She slapped Beca again. "What the hell happened?" Stacie crossed her legs and faced the girl.

"Enjoying yourself aren't you?" She rolled her eyes.

"This is the best gossip I've heard all year! So, was Chloe pissed?"

"Yes. But not for the reason you were thinking, or for the reason that I thought" Stacie raised her brow "She was... pissed that Aubrey got to kiss me first"

"What?" Stacie screamed jumping from the bed once again, she clapped her hands over her mouth and choked back a laugh. "What-How-Huh?"

"My words exactly..."

"Please clear this up for me because I am so fucking confused right now" The shock was plastered across her face.

"I'm still confused as it is Stacie. But I kinda really like them both.."

"So, let me get this straight. Aubrey kissed you. While her girlfriend was there. Then Chloe admitted to wanting to kiss you as well. Therefore in theory admitting that they both like you?" Beca nodded.

"And they both love each other" Beca said biting her lip.

"So you're going to?..."

"Goonadatewiththembothsaturday" She rushed out dropping her face in the palm of her hand.

"Again with the speed"

"I'm going on a date with both of them. Saturday" Stacie looked at her clueless.

"You're going on two dates Saturday. With two girls who date each other? Wont they be pissed when they find out?" Stacie was extremely confused with the entire situation.

"Erm.. no Stace... You see, on saturday I'm going on one date. With both girls..." She whispered the last part.

"Hell?"

"I know it's crazy. I'm still not into it, but I like them so much and they've already proven to me how much they like me. So we're going out Saturday to try it out. I understand if you don't agree, but I had to talk to someone about it"

"No I meant hell, as in how the hell has my little sister scored the two hottest girls in Barden?" She beamed wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling her in close.

"You don't mind" Beca couldn't believe the response.

"All I want is for you to be happy, thats all I've ever wanted. Plus it'll be like a three-some all the time, thats got to be awesome right?" She smiled.

"Nice." She shook her head, trust Stacie to see the filth in everything. "But yea I guess it will be, I'm kinda excited to go out. As well as nervous as shit."

"I would be too if I had to keep up with them in bed being a virgin and everything, they've had like years of experience with each other. They know each others bodies" Great, Beca never even thought of this. She didn't know what to do in bed, and they had been having sex for a long time.

"Great. Thanks for reassuring me Stace"

"Sorry" She chuckled, "Anyway I'm going to bed you dirty hoe"

"Thanks" She smirked, "Night Stace" she watched as Stacie climbed into her bed and flicked the bedside light off, Beca laid back in her own bed and took out her phone.

*Spoke to Stace and we're cool. will u show Chlo this... she wanted a text too but ii cba to text you both*

A few minutes later she received a text from both girls

*Beautiful blonde- I've shown her... She's going to text you xo"

*Chloe- Nice to see that you 'cba' to text me as well. Don't worry, I forgive you xo*

*Sorry I jst meant that I would have 2 send the same thin twice and u guys live together so...*

*Chloe- Ever heard of a group message? In fact I'm gonna add Bree to it!*

*Hey Bree* Group messaging was actually a pretty good idea, then at least she wouldn't have to resend all her texts.

*Beautiful Blonde- Hey, group texting is pretty clever Chlo, so everything went well? Xo*

*Yea... Kinda at least, got a lot we need 2 sort out. Btw I maybeeee need 2 talk 2 u guys about something* Beca bit her lip, she thought hard on how to approach the subject.

*Chloe- Good! And whats up Bumble Bee? :) xo*

*it's probably best to say in person*

*Beautiful Blonde~ Okay, want to come over then? Xox* Aubrey was unsure as to why Beca would want to speak in person therefore she could only assume the worse.

*Chloe- Yea come over, we're still awake xo*

*Beautiful blonde- Talk about stating the obvious Chlo!*

*Chloe- Shut up... I realised after I said it lol... oopsy daisy!:) xo* Beca chuckled to herself at their interaction, they really did love each other. You could feel it with everything they did, but how was Beca supposed to compete with that? They had been in a relationship a lot longer than they had known the younger girl, therefore if Beca became a part of their relationship she would be an intruder wouldn't she?

*I'm actually gonna go 2 bed if thats cool? I don't really wanna come out agen. ill tlk 2 u about it when i c u. Night*

*Beautiful blonde- Yea thats fine, we'll see you tomorrow anyway?It's the Bella's first practice. Bye Beca xox*

*Chloe- Aww man! Larry let down;) And we'll see ya saturday too...Yay:) Night Bec's xox*

*Night x* Beca turned off her phone and laid down in her bed, it had been a long day and she couldn't wait to get to sleep. She'd have to be up bright and early for the Bella's, but she didn't mind too much. The only thing she was worried about tomorrow would be having to see Chloe and Aubrey again, she wasn't entirely sure how they would act around her or even how she would act. Would it be weird? Or is she just being paranoid? She tried to shake away all the thoughts she was having and closed her eyes, drifting into a nice deep sleep.

Chloe came bounding through to the bedroom where Aubrey was still sat glaring at her phone, "Aww Beca's just so awkward it's adorable" She smiled.

"Seriously? You aren't freaking the eff out right now?" Aubrey threw her hands into the air.

"Calm down with the dramatics Bree, whats up?" She chuckled sitting down on the bed next to the blonde, she snaked her arm around her waist and kissed her temple.

"She said she needs to talk to us about something. How are you not freaking out?" She let out a loud sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I know she did. But I also know that it's nothing to worry about, Beca's not the best at letting her emotions out but I know that it wont be anything to worry about or she would have just texted us with it"

"You're right, if she didn't want to go on the date anymore she'd just text us to avoid any drama. But what else could it be about? It has to be about us right?" She bit her lip and stared at the redhead intensely.

"Chill Bree." Chloe moved to sit behind the blonde, she pulled her back slightly before placing her hands firmly on the girls shoulders. She used her fingers to knead into her skin, allowing the stress to seep away from her body. Aubrey groaned slightly at the new contact and dropped her head forward. "Yes it will be about us. No doubt, but theres so much it could be about. She probably just wants to know something ridiculous like our birthdays. Or social security numbers" She said causing Aubrey to chuckle. "You know what she's like, she gets nervous over the silliest things."

"I know, did you see how shocked she was when we said we liked her. It's like she didn't believe that anyone could actually want her as more than a friend. I wonder if she told Stacie..." She asked rhetorically.

"She's insecure."

"She shouldn't be"

"She's Beca." She dropped her arms around Aubrey's front and wrapped them around her neck. Chloe leaned in closer to the blonde and moved her hair over her shoulder, she pressed her lips longingly onto her neck gently biting down onto her skin. "We both know that she should definitely not be insecure, but she doesn't."

"So we have to show her"

"Exactly baby" She kissed the blondes neck once again, Aubrey turned to face the redhead and their lips met. Chloe pulled away for a brief second, "I can't believe you were her first kiss" She smirked shaking her head.

"I know, sorry about that. You're not upset are you?"

"I was. But not anymore. Because I was her last" She winked earning a slap on the shoulder from the blonde. Chloe giggled and pulled Aubrey down on the bed to lay next to her, she rolled onto her side and Aubrey did the same so that they were now facing each other.

"Her Dad's a bit of an ass isn't he?" She twirled a piece of the blondes hair between her index and middle finger.

"Don't even get me started. How dare anyone talk to her like that, never mind her own father. I feel so sorry for her, the only person she has is Stacie and she's technically not even real family"

"She'll have us soon" Chloe smiled.

"I hope so" Aubrey said, leaning in to capture her lips once again. "I really want her to trust us, and to tell us things but I know it will take us a while to gain her trust. It sounds like she's been hurt a lot by the people she loves. What do you think her Dad meant? You know before she ended the conversation."

Chloe sighed and rolled onto her back, rubbing the palms of her hands into her eyes. "I have an idea. I just hope it's not true, I mentioned it to her though"

"I have an idea too. What did you say to her" Aubrey moved slightly closer to the redhead, she wrapped her left arm across her middle and laid her head on Chloe's chest. Her heartbeat always had a soothing affect on the girl, it made her feel safe.

"I just told her that I wouldn't pry because I knew that she would tell us in her own time when she was ready."

"You are a good egg. Do you think she actually will?"

Chloe kissed the top of her head, "I think if this works out between us, then she'll have to."

"I know. I'll still love her no matter what." She yawned.

"Love hey? That escalated quickly" Chloe smirked.

"You know what I mean"

"I do. And I agree with you too. Anyway, lets get some sleep, Night Bree" Chloe closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around the blondes body.

"Night, I love you"

"I love you too"

...

"Where's Beca?"

"I have no idea, Stacie's not here either but we still have another few-" The door slammed shut revealing two out of breath brunettes "-There she is"

"Thank God" Aubrey whispered, she watched as the Beca decided to sit at the back while Stacie sat in front of her. "Right then ladies, lets get this started. Today wont be a real rehearsal, but more of a day to get to know each other better." Beca rolled her eyes, "We're going to be working together very closely over the next year, so it will be very up close and personal as well as intrusive on your lives." She smiled. "First things first, you'll notice that two of our girls are missing. They were treble boned the other night"

"That oath was serious?" A blonde girl from the back shouted.

"Deadly serious. The Treble-makers do not respect us, therefore if we let them penetrate us-" Chloe snorted at Aubrey's use of penetrate ending in the blonde glaring at her"Anyway, like I was saying. No sex with the trebles"

Stacie raised her hand, "But he's a hunter" She gestured to her nether-region which evoked a very obvious blush from Beca.

"There's enough boys on campus for you to not have to engage with a treble."

She thought about it for a second before smiling "I can cope with that."

"So, everyone sit in a circle and we're going to say our names and tell a little about ourselves" Chloe clapped her hands, she took a chair and moved it into the centre of the room, followed by Aubrey who sat beside her. The rest of the girls began moving their chairs into the circle, Beca took a deep breath and lifted her chair up. She walked over to the circle and took a seat beside a girl who claimed her name was 'Fat Amy', she slouched down into her chair and began chewing on the cuff of her shirt.

"So, I'll start" Chloe beamed, she looked over at Beca who's gaze was firmly set on the ground she furrowed her brow for a second before starting off the circle. "So, I'm Chloe. I'm studying English Combined" Beca's gaze immediately shot up, she stumbled slightly in her seat earning a few wary looks from the two seniors. "Sorry" She whispered. "And my favourite colour is orange. Obviously" She chuckled.

"Nice, so I'll go next. My names Aubrey and I'm a senior, my birthdays in December and I just love cats" She smiled around the circle, Stacie was next up.

"Hey, I'm Stacie. Believe it or not but me and Beca" She pointed across the circle "are sisters and our Dad teaches English Combined" Chloe shot Aubrey a look, she looked over to Beca who was shaking her head at the ground. The man who was an absolute Ass to the young her was her English teacher, shit. "I'm single, and thats it really"

The rest of the stories in the circle were all generic "I'm from.." and "my favourite colour is..." Like that sort of stuff was important. Now it was fat Amy's turn which meant that Beca was next, damn.

"Hey guys, well I'm fat Amy. I'm an open book really, I'll tell you anything you need to know. I'm pretty good at, modern dance, olden dance, mermaid dancing and pirate dancing. I have loads of boyfriends back in the land of the oz but unfortunately I couldn't bring them all with. I'd carry on talking about my life, but then we'd be here all night and I don't want to show anyone up. So... Next we have this short stack" Everyone chuckled at her speech.

"I'm Beca, not a lot to tell really. Stacie's already said everything..." She trailed off.

"BOOO, come on Beca where's all the gossip. You have to tell something interesting" Amy shouted.

"Um, okay... I like to mix music?" She said looking for Amy's approval of what was deemed as interesting.

"Oh so you're a DJ short stack?"

"Beca's music is amazing, she's so talented" Stacie interrupted smiling at her sister.

"Cool you'll have to show us Bec's" Cynthia Rose called.

"Pfft good luck with that. She never shows anyone, it took her four years to even show me" They began talking as though the small brunette was no longer in the room, she didn't mind however. It stopped her from getting into any awkward situations. After about an hour of talking between themselves Aubrey declared the first rehearsal over and that they would start the painstaking rehearsing the week after as it was already friday. She grabbed her bag and began to walk out of the room when Aubrey called her over, she smiled at Stacie and told her it was okay to go. She watched as the rest of the Bella's filtered out and walked up to Chloe while Aubrey cleared away a few things.

"Hey Bec's, you haven't spoken much today. Are you okay?" Chloe smiled and placed her hand on the girls back.

"Just tired I think" She tried to smile. "Rehearsals was good by the way"

"Thanks, we thought it went well. So... you're Dad's Professor Mitchell?"

"You caught that huh?" She nervously laughed.

"Yeap, I don't ever think I can look at him in the same way. Does that mean that your step-mom teaches biology?" Chloe asked.

"Yea she does"

"Bec's I called you over because you said you need to talk to us, whats up?" Aubrey came over to the girls after putting away the chairs.

"Um, you know. It doesn't really matter."

"Bullshit, whats the matter? Have we done something? If you don't want to go on the date just say." Crap, Aubrey and Chloe must have thought that she wanted to call off the date they had planned, she was such a jerk.

"Nooo. No, not at all. I'm actually really excited, it's just something really stupid and it doesn't matter at all. It's embarrassing" Beca sighed.

"Beca, nothing you ask is stupid. We've told you that you can talk to us about everything and anything, but I think I speak for both of us when I saw how relieved I am that you're still coming tomorrow" Aubrey placed her hand on Beca's cheek and smiled.

"Ugh... It's stupid. And you're going to laugh"

"If you haven't noticed, me and Bree have done some pretty stupid things over the last few days and we trusted you not laugh or run away so you have to do the same and trust us" Chloe intertwined her fingers with the brunettes.

"It's just I'm scared that if we do go somewhere with this whole thing, that I don't know how to... do anything. In every aspect of the word" She blushed slightly and turned her face into Aubrey's palm.

"Aww Beca" The blonde giggled.

"You said you wouldn't laugh" Beca stuck out her bottom lip and began to pout.

"I'm not it's just you worry about the silliest things, why does that matter?"

"Because you guys have been together forever and I'm like an outsider with no experience what so ever" Chloe flicked Beca's bottom lip and smirked.

"I know it's daunting to think about becoming part of an already established relationship, but you have to understand that we want you here. And as far as experience goes, why do you need any? thats what we're here for. To help you, show you..." Chloe began to edge closer to Beca, "To teach you" she whispered, and that was the last thing she heard before their lips met. It started off slow and sensual but soon became so much more, the redhead bit her lip playfully before crashing her tongue against the other girls. Chloe was somewhat different to Aubrey, she was fierce and a little aggressive. She put everything into the kiss as though at any second she would rip the younger girls clothes off, Aubrey on the other hand was slower. She seemed to favour the foreplay of the kiss instead of what it led too.

Beca pulled away from the kiss and instantly missed the contact, she smiled at the redhead and then looked over at Aubrey who looked equally as pleased. "Like Chloe said. We'll show you the way" Aubrey then did something that was unexpected shocking both Beca and Chloe; she grabbed the brunettes shirt roughly and pulled her in for a steamy kiss, this had more passion than their previous encounter. It was more desperate. Their teeth gnashed together as they fought for dominance, Beca surprised herself by wanting this so much, the blonde had won the battle and grabbed the younger girls face intertwining their tongues together. After several minutes of the breathtaking kiss Aubrey pulled back gasping for air, she rested her forehead against Beca's and gave her a chaste kiss before smiling deeply.

"Wow" Chloe said, her mouth agape "I don't know about you guys but is it hot in here?" She winked, "Seeing me and Beca make out really does wonders for you Bree"

"It does" She snarled. "Anyway little miss DJ what is this I hear about you mixing music?"

"Oh um... Yea I love to do it, I'm nit that good but it's like an escape"

"I bet you're amazing" Chloe bit her bottom lip and smiled.

"And it's so hot..." Aubrey dragged her finger down the brunettes jawline, she traced her skin down her neck moving lower and lower. As she met the valley between Beca's breasts she winked and buttoned her shirt back up that had somehow come undone.

"Tease" Chloe growled.

"I should probably go" She smiled, everything was getting extremely heated and she had to get out of there before anything more intimate happened. Beca stepped out of the blondes grasp and turned on her heel to walk towards the door.

"Beca" Aubrey called and the girl turned around "Remember we'll pick you up tomorrow at seven" Beca smiled and nodded before leaving the room.

"Holy. Shit."

"We need to get back to our apartment. Now." Aubrey demanded. She took hold of Chloe's hand and hastily walked out of the auditorium.

* * *

**Soooo another chapter down! Chapter seven will be THE DATE! Stay tuned folks;) seeya tomorrow! Love ya's Xo**


	7. Pre-Date Jitters

**Yo, Yo! So this is a more of a tease chapter;) This is the hours leading up to the date. Next chapter will be a big one "date night" woo so I wanted to keep it all together. Don't worry it will be up soon! I just wanted to create tension:P Again thank you for the kind words! I'll see you soon dudes Xo**

* * *

"Stacie this is serious" Beca whined, she dropped back onto her bed and covered her face.

"Bec's, you'll love beautiful no matter what. They obviously love what you look like anyway, so why do you ned to impress them?" Stacie dropped down next to her sister.

"Because they're so much better than I am, they're beautiful and I'm not. And don't say I am to make me feel better, you know yourself that they're better than I am." Beca's words were self deprecating, no matter what anyone told her she would never believe that she herself was truly beautiful.

"Beca please don't say that, I know I said I was shocked but that's because you managed to get two girls and not just one. They like you as you are, thats saying something."

"I don't know why they would like me. I don't even like me" She sighed and covered her face, it was true. If she couldn't like herself then how could she believe that anyone else would like her?

"I know you're in a bad place sweetie, but please believe me when I say that they'd be lucky to have you" Beca scoffed at the comment.

"Just please help me look nice for them, no mini skirts or fishnet tights like you've already suggested. Be serious."

"Fine" Stacie trudged over to the closet, she had to talk to Aubrey and Chloe about everything. She needed to be sure of their intentions as well as get an idea of what was going to happen tonight, then at least she could prepare the brunette to the best of her abilities. After an hour of finding what to wear and having no such luck, Beca decided that she would go visit Luke at the station to get an idea of the place. So this was the most perfect opportunity to go see the seniors. She had a vague idea of where they lived due to Beca's vivid instructions of where to pick her up if she needed a get out of jail free card. She began her trek to the apartment and hoped that she wasn't overstepping any boundaries with her sister, the last thing she would want to do would be to upset Beca in the state she is in at the minute, she'd never trust her again.

Stacie walked up the few steps to the apartment and knocked on the door, this is it. No turning back now. She took a deep breath and prepared herself for what she was going to say. "Stacie? Hey, come in" It was Chloe who had answered the door with a confused expression on her face. "Bree, Stacie's here"

"What do you-" Bree rounded the corner to the living room to see a very awkwardly looking Stacie stood in the middle of the room, "Stacie hey, take a seat." She sat down awkwardly on the arm of the sofa next to Chloe as the brunette took a seat across the room.

"I'm sorry for just turning up like this, but I had to come over. It's about Beca, she told me about you guys"

Aubrey jumped up at the mention of the alt-girls name "Wait is she okay?" Stacie smiled when she realised how much the girls must have cared about her, her little sister was definitely doing something right.

"Yes, well no. She's fine physically" Sort of. She thought coldly, "Don't worry, I just wanted to come talk that's all... I'll explain about Beca shortly but I just want to ask a few things first if that's okay?"

Aubrey straightened out her skirt and sat down on the arm of the chair once again. "Yea ask us anything" Chloe smiled at the brunette.

"Well this is kinda of awkward but I'm going to give you the sister talk firstly, as you know our father's a jerk therefore I feel the need to deliver this speech. Please don't hurt her" She smiled kindly at them, she liked the girls. A lot. They were kind and caring and she didn't have the heart to go full blown bitch on them so she kept it simple.

"We never would, like ever we really like her" Aubrey said with no sign hesitation.

"Really, I know we haven't known Beca for that long. But there's something about that girl that's just amazing." Chloe smiled.

"I know, I just wish she'd believe that. My main point in coming over is for Beca's sake, but please you can't tell her I've been here or what we've spoken about.. She's so insecure that it would crush her, I'm here for her" She bit her lip.

Aubrey and Chloe shared a look between each other before Chloe spoke,"We promise"

"Thanks, so basically she is freaking the fuck out about tonight. It's not just the generic 'what do i wear' she's scared that- theres are her words not mine- that 'You two are so much better than she could ever be, you're beautiful and she's not. And if she doesn't even like herself then how can she believe that someone else would like her'" Stacie swallowed. "It kills me so much, she's such an amazing person,but se has a lot of issues with herself" Aubrey and Chloe nodded not wanting to interrupt the girl. "I just need you to know this because I can't have you hurt her, you need to understand what goes on in her head. She hates her self so much, she's-" Stacie stopped herself before she could reveal too much "-And she's done some regrettable things because of that."

"I knew she was a little insecure, but I had no idea she would feel that way? So she doesn't feel worthy of us?" Aubrey questioned.

"She doesn't feel worthy of anyone."

"Which is why we need to help her feel worthy" Chloe said nodding, now registering what Stacie was asking of them.

"Exactly, please I know it's a shitty thing to say because I know you will anyway but you really need to make her understand why you like her, and show her that you do. And please be patient, she will no doubt bring up her walls at some point" Stacie leaned forward, supporting her hands on her knees.

"We get it. We've sort of already discussed this about Beca, and we're going to be there for her no matter what" Chloe smiled taking Aubrey's hand in her own.

"Thank you guys, also whats like the dress code for tonight? Smart, casual or?"

"Just casual, Beca can wear whatever she feels comfortable in. She's beautiful anyway"Aubrey smiled.

Stacie lifted her hands up "Exactly what I said" She said exasperated.

"Can we ask you something?" Chloe questioned.

"Shoot" She said smiling, she was glad that the girls were able to clear a few things up for her, she had no doubt in her mind that they would treat her sister beautifully.

"You totally don't have to tell us because we're prying here, but your Dad. Has he always been that way? He said some pretty concerning things?"

Stacie quirked her brow, "What do you mean concerning? but unfortunately yea, or at least over the past few years. They never had the best relationship, her Dad walked out on her and her mother when she was eleven. Bec's never really had a childhood, she had to look after her mother. Her mother didn't cope well with him leaving and... when she was fourteen her Mom killed herself. She spent three years fighting to keep her alive and one day she went to school and then it happened, she blames herself. She always has." Stacie shook her head not wanting to get emotional over Beca's past, it was her pain not Stacie's and she had to be there for her sister if she ever needed it.

Chloe had covered her mouth unable to form any words, she looked over at Aubrey and pleased for her to speak. "We-We had no idea. We knew her Mother had passed away but... Wow, I don't even know what to say." Her heart broke at the thought of Beca's childhood, she couldn't believe what destruction had happened in her past.

"I know, but again she will tell you in her own time I just needed you to know the depths of where Beca's insecurity and pain comes from, what did my father say?"

"Thank you for that, it helps a a lot. And he said something... concerning. We didn't hear it all, Beca cut off the phone. But he said 'It's not like I dragged the blade across' and then it stopped"

Stacie covered her mouth, her eyes went wide. "He said? He said that?"

"Does that mean something to you?" Chloe asked, the brunette reacted strangely to the comment.

"I-Yes but-I'm sorry I have to go" Stacie stood up from her chair and began to make her way over to the door. "Thank you so much for letting me speak to you, I hope you have fun tonight. Bye" And with that she was gone, she couldn't believe her father would say that to her baby sister, it was so disrespectful and disgusting. She briskly walked towards her dorm, she couldn't mention this to beca but she had to go see her; even if just to help her get ready.

"What the hell was that about?" Aubrey said as she watched the brunette leave the apartment.

"I have no idea. But whatever it was, she knew exactly what we were talking about. I think learning a little more about Beca has made me like her even more. She's had such a broken past, we can help her through it. She's such an honest person that she deserves to be happy"

"Me too. Come on, lets get ready for tonight. We don't want to be late" Aubrey smiled, she swiftly stood from the chair and walked into their bathroom.

...

Stacie arrived back at her dorm to see Beca rummaging through clothes in the middle of the floor, "Bec's chill, just go casual."

"I can't chill, I'm so scared" Beca wiped her forehead, sweat was glistening on her skin, "And it's fucking hot in here"

"Well then take your jumper off Einstein." She whipped back.

"You know why I wont" She mumbled not wanting to approach the subject.

"Beca it's just you and I in here, I know about them. I want you to feel comfortable around me" She smiled reassuringly.

Beca rolled her eyes and thought for a minute, Stacie was right. She knew about it all, so why couldn't she take her jumper off? But it ran a lot deeper than that, they were private messages to herself so by showing them off proved that what she was doing wasn't so private anymore. "Fine, just don't say anything or stare" She lifted her jumper off groaning as she did so, she felt naked without her arms covered. It had been such a long time since she had last had her arms out in the open. It felt good.

Stacie glanced at her arms or just a second, it had been a lot worse than she initially expected. Red and white lines trailed up and down her arms, they criss crossed and met in the middle. This was such a personal thing to her sister, this was her story, her pain. She tried not to dwell on her sisters pain, she promised not to say anything so decided to concentrate on the task at and help her sister. "Feel better?"

"Loads" The younger girl smiled. "So, you think my skinny jeans."

"Definitely" Stacie smiled "Your ass looks hot in those black ones, and don't forget to boost your cleavage."

"You're so crude"

"I know. And thats why I know exactly what you're going to wear." Stacie walked over to the closet and began raking through some clothes.

"Stace, that's your wardrobe" Beca said, her voice laced with confusion.

"Exactly." She said matter of factley.

"But- Oh hell no, Stacie I'm not wearing some slutty outfit" She shook her head.

"Thanks. But you're not, you're wearing this. Trust me" She held out the clothing in front of her sister and grinned.

"Oh. I can deal with that" Beca smiled.

...

"Chloe what are you waiting for, just knock already." Aubrey crossed her arms over her chest and began tapping her foot impatiently.

"I know, I'm just nervous"

"Me too. But imagine how Beca's feeling and even worse, how she'll be feeling if we're late" She quirked her brow at the redhead.

"Ugh fine" Chloe lifted her hand to the door and knocked several times. Aubrey reached towards Chloe and took her hand in her own, she squeezed it gently and smiled. The both took a deep breath and stared impatiently at the door.

The door began to open and Stacie revealed herself, "Hey guys, come in. Beca's just in the bathroom she'll just be a second. You both look great by the way" She smiled and stepped out of the way of the door.

"Hey Stace, thank you. We're really excited" Aubrey and Chloe walked over to Beca's bed and sat down. The three of them spoke comfortably for the next five minutes, Stacie kept glancing over to the bathroom door.

"I'll just be a second... Let me see what she's doing, I swear she was ready"

"That's fine, we don't mind the wait" Aubrey said.

Stacie walked over to the bathroom door and began turning the handle only to find it now locked. She knocked on the door gently and whispered against the door hoping her sister could hear her, after what felt like a lifetime the door unlocked and opened slightly. Stacie slipped through the small gap and entered the bathroom to find her younger sister leant up against the wall hyperventilating. "Beca calm down."

The younger girl was grasping at her chest, she began closing her eyes and knelt down to the floor. Stacie ran up to her and tried to support her weight, she swung her arm over her shoulder and stood up trying calm her sister. "Deep breaths sweetie, come one in and out. You haven't had one of these in ages, I can't believe you're having one now of all times" Stacie giggled trying to lighten the situation but had no avail, it seemed to make her worse. She walked the smaller girl over to the toilet and sat her down on the lid. "Just keep calm. In, out, In, out. I'll just be a second" And with that Stacie was back out of the door, she walked back into the room to see two very confused girls sat on her sisters bed.

"Is everything okay?" Chloe asked.

"Erm, it will be. It just might be like a few minutes... She's umm... Really nervous" Stacie chuckled.

"What's wrong Stacie? Does she no longer want to go?" Aubrey inched forward onto the edge of the bed.

"Nooo. She's super excited, so excited in fact that she's actually having a panic attack..." She trailed off.

"What? Again?" Chloe said looking concerned.

"Again?" Stacie questioned.

"She had one the other day at ours...Can we see her?"

"Oh, so you're the reason she's started having them again, she used to suffer with anxiety a lot but got better" The two girls looked at her in shock "Oh, no I didn't mean that in a bad way, it's just she must really like you if she's getting like this... But it's probably best if you don't come in. Or mention it too her, she'll be mortified." Stacie turned to go into the bathroom again, but as she reached for the handle the door began to open itself. She took a step backwards and watched as an immaculately dressed brunette revealed herself.

"Wow" both Aubrey and Chloe's mouths were wide open, they looked at the girl they were about to take on a date and were gobsmacked. She was beautiful. She was wearing a pair of tight wet-look black leggings which showed off every curved and muscled feature of her legs, it clung to her very shapely backside and hugged her in all the right places. She wore a white long silk shirt which draped across her body, the first few buttons were left undone revealing her chest which Stacie had been so desperate for her to flaunt. The outfit was finished off with simple black sandals and defined jewellery. Stacie had done her hair and makeup, keeping it simple but elegant. Her hair was lightly curled, and fell down her shoulders while her makeup was light but still 'Beca-esque' with some black eyeliner. She smiled at the girls and looked around the room wondering why it was so silent, she began to get nervous. "Do I look okay? No one's said anything in a God I look stupid don't I?"

"No. No sweetie you look amazing, beautiful. We're just in awe thats why we're not saying anything" Aubrey jumped up and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, Chloe followed up soon after and took the brunette out of Aubrey's arms and pulled her into her own.

"You're breathtaking Bec's" Beca smiled at the compliments, even if she didn't feel that way herself it was nice that they cared so much.

"I'm sorry about the whole bathroom ordeal, no doubt Stacie told you I was having a panic attack. I'm just nervous"

"It's fine sweetie, I nearly had one before I knocked on your door"

"Anyway we should go, bye Stacie" Aubrey said as she opened the door for Beca to exit.

"Bye Stace" Beca said for Stacie to mouth a 'good luck' back.

"So, where are we going?"

...


	8. Dates and Other Things

**Over 100 followers! Wow, amazing thank you so much guys for reviewing it and liking it:D sorry about the later update, back at work this week:( but as promised here is chapter 8, the date! (Totally rhymed) Next update should be quicker as I have a day off coming up:) Really enjoyed writing this bad boy! Hope you like it as much as I did, love ya! Xo**

**P.s this is just the start of whats to come;)**

* * *

"So, where are we going?" Beca asked the girls as they began their descent down the stairway; she smiled to herself when she thought about being able to go out with the girls on a date, she wanted this.

"That's for us to know and you to find out" Chloe winked at the girl and grabbed ahold of her hand. Beca was never one for pubic affection; she constantly refused to hug Stacie in public which was much to her dismay. But with the two girls she didn't seem to mind, she knew that no one would care if she held their hands therefore decided to embrace it and took the leap to initiate the contact between herself and Aubrey by taking hold of her hand hand. The blonde looked down at their now intertwined hands and smiled, she brought the brunettes hand towards her lips and delicately kissed her knuckles.

"Are you sure I look okay for wherever we're going?" She looked down at her clothing and then looked over at what the two seniors were wearing; Aubrey donned a black leather look pleated skit with a pink coloured shirt and gold accessories while Chloe was wearing a daring short grey body-con dress along with a black cardigan. She was nothing in comparison to the seniors, but for some reason they wanted her.

"Beca" Aubrey said as she stopped walked, she turned the girl around to face herself and Chloe, "You look beautiful, you are beautiful. Inside and out, and don't ever think otherwise. The look we gave you in there" She pointed down the hallway towards the girls room, "Is because if Stacie wasn't there, we would have taken you on the spot" Beca blushed furiously at the remark, she wasn't a prude but she couldn't deny that when Aubrey had said that it ignited a fire deep inside of her that she just couldn't shake.

"It's true Bec's. Like crazy true, you look amazing." she moved closer to the brunette so that her mouth was now grazing the girls ear "So hot" She whispered seductively, gently nipping at her ear lobe. She pulled back and bit her lip, if Beca didn't know any better she would have thought that Chloe would have eaten her alive there and then.

"Thank you. I can't believe I get to go on a date with not one but two of the most amazing people I've ever met."

"Awww, you're just so adorable." They cooed pinching her cheeks.

She chuckled and smiled at the girls, "Come on nerds" They each jabbed her on the arm before taking her hand and regaining their stride. Once they were outside the building they walked over to Aubrey's car, the blonde unlocked the door to her beetle convertible and climbed inside. Chloe opened the passengers side and gestured for the brunette to climb into the back, she smiled at the redhead and climbed into the car pulling the seat back as she did so allowing Chloe to climb in straight afterwards.

After around ten minutes of driving they pulled into the car park of a restaurant Beca had never seen before, it was called Belini's. It was a quaint little Italian place which luckily for Beca seemed quite minimalistic as she was never one for fancy restaurants or big scenes; they stepped inside and were surrounded by beautiful Italian music. It was as though they had just stepped into a little piece of Italy. She smiled at her surroundings, everyone was extremely welcoming and kind as they were showed to their table almost immediately.

"This place is so cool" Beca said in awe as the faint smells of basil and garlic drifted through the candlelit building. It was romantic but peaceful.

"Me and Chloe come here all the time, it's amazing I promise" She smiled at the younger girl. When the waiter arrived at the table Chloe ordered all of them a drink. She took the menu's from his hands and passed them to both Aubrey and Beca.

"What's taking your fancy Bree?" Chloe asked after a while of pondering at the food choices.

"Hmmn, not sure yet Chlo. I'm maybe thinking 'Involtini di Melanzane e Zucchine' to start with?" She pronounced exceptionally.

"Seriously?"

"What?" Aubrey quirked her brow at the brunette.

"You couldn't have just said aubergine and cheese?" Beca laughed, causing Chloe to join her.

"Just because I can speak a little Italian"

"Bree, you don't speak any Italian. You've simply been here so many times that you can now pronounce the only food that you actually order here. You always have the same, stop trying to show off" She grinned

"Fine, whatever. But I still sound totally hot when I say it" Aubrey said triumphantly.

"And to think I thought we had something in common Bree" Beca rolled her eyes and smirked.

"We have a lot in common, and it's not like you can speak Italian anyway" She lent forward and rested her elbows on the table almost challenging the younger girl, Chloe covered her eyes at the cringeworthy engagement.

"Che ha detto che non posso parlare italiano?" Beca grinned at the accomplishment she felt when she saw both Aubrey and Chloe's jaw's drop in amazement.

"No fucking way" Chloe smiled crazily and reached across the table taking Beca's hand in her own.

"When the fuck did you learn that?" Aubrey said in amazement.

"I miei nonni erano italiani, ho passato un sacco di tempo tehre quando ero più giovane. Sono un po 'arrugginito ma è incredibile quanto torna a voi quando si tenta" The girls looked at her wide eyes, their expression darkened slightly. Aubrey had to consciously keep her mouth from dropping open.

"English please sweetie" Chloe rolled her eyes, Beca was now even hotter as she could speak Italian.

"My Grandma's Italian, I used to spend a lot of time there and she refused to speak English when her first language was Italian. You learn to pick up a few words if you want to eat" She chuckled.

"Wow, will you teach us?"

"Sure, what do you want to know? Beca felt a lot more relaxed around them both because she was talking about something so natural to her, she couldn't mess up. Or at least if she did they wouldn't know.

"How do you say 'You make me so horny when you speak Italian?'" Chloe said, basically growling at the girl earning a nudge from Aubrey who shook her head.

Beca laughed at the comment and smiled, preparing herself to dive into her Italian heritage. "MI fai così eccitati quando si parla italiano"

"Hell" Aubrey whispered, "What about 'I think that you two are the most beautiful girls I've ever seen in my entire life'"

"Boooringg Bree-"

"-penso che voi due siete le ragazze più belle che ho visto in tutta la mia vita" Beca cut in.

"Okay definitely not as boring as I thought, now say 'Harder, Harder, Faster. Oh my God.'"

"Gross Chlo"

"I agree, that's not exactly table talk" beca scrunched her nose up, "But, I have something equally as good, più veloce bambino per favore. Dio mio"

"What did you say?" Chloe asked as her eyes darkened significantly.

Beca opened her mouth to answer when the waitress came over to take their orders, Aubrey looked over at the clearly excited redhead and smiled. "I guess you'll have to wait and find out baby" the blonde said. "And I think you should order Bec's seen as though you have this amazing Italian talent which you kept from us." Beca gave their order to the waitress and smiled, she looked down at her and pointed her finger smiling.

"Io ti conosco?" She asked the brunette.

"Ti, mi spiace non credo ti riconosco" she smiled softly, Aubrey and Chloe looked between each other and furrowed their brows trying to figure out what the hell they were saying. The only thing more frustrating than not understanding a word they were saying was how obviously the waitress was flirting with their date, luckily for them Beca was extremely oblivious to anything related to flirting.

"Beca? Oh mio dio la sua te, non ho visto da tanto tempo, sono io Angela. Noi siamo vicini wen eravamo come otto!" The waitress walked over to Beca and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Niente da fare, non posso credere che sei tu, è stato come dieci anni" She stood up from her chair and accepted the hug Angela offered, she hadn't seen her in around ten years. She looked so much like her mother now it was uncanny.

"Comunque devo andare è stato bello vederti" She waved at Beca and began walking away.

"Ciao" She sat back down at the table and looked at the two seniors suddenly feeling guilty. "Sorry about that... I didn't recognise her to start with but she used to be my neighbour. She was just saying how weird it was to see her here" Beca looked down at the table and blushed. "No more Italian tonight I promise"

"Beca, we don't mind. It's hot, but I do like understanding you" Chloe winked calming down over the obvious flirting that had just gone on, Aubrey how ever not so much. She crossed her arms over her chest and bit her lip debating whether or not to say anything.

"She was so obviously flirting with you." Aubrey stated bluntly causing Beca to choke on the water she had just began to drink.

"Wh-at" She choked out, coughing loudly.

"She was flirting" She repeated herself.

"Bree, not now" The redhead whispered.

"I'm sorry Bree, I didn't realise. I think she's straight though?" Beca sucked her lip into her mouth.

"We know you didn't sweetie, Bree just gets a little jealous. Don't take it personally she just really likes you, we both do. And if there was a possibility anyone would take you away from us, well..." Chloe explained.

"You really think that I would leave you for someone else; just like that?" Beca looked a little upset at the comment, she furrowed her brows and looked up at the two girls. "I still don't understand why anyone would like me as it is..."

"Oh sweetie we don't, I just get jealous thats all. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. I jut want you to know how much you do mean to me." Aubrey smiled slightly at the girl.

"Just know, I would never choose anyone else." Aubrey smiled at the girl.

"So Galileo, tell me some more." Chloe winked.

The conversation was extremely pleasant over the rest of the night, they had spoken a lot about college and themselves as well as the Bella's. Chloe told Beca about her big family and how close she was with her parents while Aubrey revealed that her father owned a lawyer firm and that they were never really close, much like Beca's relationship with her own family. As the bill came they argued over who should pay, Beca believed that they should at least split it but was overpowered by Aubrey who said 'as it was there idea' they should pay which earnt a very generic eye roll from Beca.

"I did bring money you know." The brunette groaned.

"I know sweetie, but it was our treat."

"You didn't have to."

"Bec's we're trying to woe you. You're ruining it." The redhead chuckled.

"Sorry." She bit her lip.

After the restaurant Aubrey decided that they should go back to hers and Chloe's apartment and possibly open a bottle of wine, Beca was extremely happy with this suggestion as she was never into the idea of flamboyant dates where they'd take her to a 'romantically' crappy lake and have a picnic. Going back to theirs was much more realistic as well as natural, she had to imagine it as though she was in a relationship with the girls, and this is what it would be like.

She followed the two girls into the apartment taking the glass of wine which was offered to her. She smiled and walked into the living room behind Chloe, and took a seat in between the blonde and redhead. "I just wanted to say thank you so much for tonight, I've actually had a really amazing time" Beca gushed.

"What do you mean actually" Aubrey winked nudging her in the side, Chloe chuckled at the interaction."You're welcome sweetie, I had an amazing time also."

"Me too. So Bec's, have you maybe thought about this anymore?" The redhead tucked a piece of the brunettes hair behind her ear

"I have..." She trailed off.

"And?"

"So do you guys want this? Me?" Beca said almost whispering.

"Sweetie, of course we do. We always have, but now? More than ever" Aubrey snaked her arm around the girls waist and pulled her into her side, kissing the side of her head.

"I do too. I like you guys a lot, more than I ever expected..."

"Why do I feel like theres a but coming along?" Chloe enquired taking one of Beca's hands in her own.

"But I haven't been completely honest with you, and I know I'm being selfish by not telling you. I'm just scared, because I know that when I tell you, you wont feel the same way about me." She took a deep breath and let out a shaky one. It was true, if she didn't tell them about this and they found out a few weeks down the line what would that make of her? She needed them to have a get out of jail free card if they wanted it. This was their out.

"Beca, nothing could make us feel any different about you. Please tell us what's wrong." Aubrey kissed her cheek once again.

"I don't know" She couldn't do this? It was hard enough telling Stacie never mind Chloe and Aubrey.

"Beca. Nothing will make us feel any different. I promise." Chloe placed her hand under the younger girls chin, she turned her face towards her own and began to lean in. She brought her lips closer to Beca's so that they were mere millimetres from each other, she could feel her heated breath on her skin. Chloe closed the distance crashing her own mouth against the brunettes, the tentative kiss very quickly turned into something more, she pulled the girls bottom lip into her mouth and tilted her head. Her tongue was begging for access as it grazed over Beca's lips, their tongues met and the redhead waisted no time in lifting the brunette up and sitting her in her lap.

Chloe rolled her hips into the brunettes eliciting a groan from the girl, she pulled away for a second to catch her breath and turned to see Aubrey now leaning into the small brunette. Aubrey captured Beca's lips with her own hungrily, she thrust her tongue into her mouth and cupped her cheek. Chloe's eyes were dark with desire watching the two girls engage in a kiss, she wanted them both. Right there. Right now. The redhead moved towards Beca's neck, she began lazily drawing patterns with her tongue moving up and down her jaw line. She starting placing kisses down her neck until she reached her collar bone grazing her teeth over the skin before biting down lightly causing Beca to groan into Aubrey's mouth.

The blondes hands began to wander over the brunettes body, she pushed her hands up her thighs painstakingly close to Beca's sex. The brunette tried to ouch her hips into the blondes touch buy her hands continued their journey up her bod. She pushed her hands under her shirt, her fingertips scraped over Beca's slender but toned body. She dragged her nails down her stomach and placed her hands on her thighs once more. Now it was Chloe's turn and she wanted more. She wanted more contact. She wanted more Beca. She ground her hips once again into Beca's groin and bit down into her neck. But it still wasn't enough, she wanted to feel her skin.

The redhead gripped the top of Beca's shirt popping her buttons open one at a time. Beca was in a whirlwind, she was hungry. But not for food, for them. She didn't even register that Chloe was taking her shirt off, that she was running her hands all over her body, that she loved every second of it. She didn't even think that-

"-Beca" Chloe's voice was shaky and she looked as though she had seen a ghost, the brunette immediately pulled away from the blonde and looked quizzically at Chloe. "What have you done to your arms" she said quietly. And then it hit her, it felt as though all of the air in her body had just been sucked out, her heart stopped as it fell out of her ass and hit the floor. She turned her head slightly to see her shirt pooled behind her on the floor. She was bare for the world to see. All of the eyes in the room were on her and she knew why. She closed her eyes and squeezed them shut praying that she could just disappear, she wanted to be anywhere but here.

"I-I..." She stuttered before trailing off, Beca jumped off of Chloe's lap and spun around cradling her arms into her body with her back to the girls, hiding her pain.

"Beca, what happened to your arms" Aubrey asked gently, she felt sick thinking about what the marks could mean.

"Nothing" She sniffed,"It's just a scratch"

"Beca, there's no way in hell that it's just a scratch. There are dozens on your arms." Chloe voice regained it's strength and control.

"It's nothing" She whispered, still standing half naked in the middle of the room.

"Please turn around so we can see, we've told you already that theres nothing at all that could stop us wanting to be with you. I promise that this is true but we need to know whats going on. Please turn around, come sit back down" Chloe pleaded.

Beca took a deep breath and slowly turned around, her cheeks were now stained with fresh tears. She sighed and began walking towards them, she squeezed her hands together turning her knuckles white. She made her way back over to the seat and sat down in silence until she felt firm hands grip her hips just as they had done ten minutes go, but this time it wasn't Chloe it was Aubrey. She lifted the younger girl up and sat her in her lap, she draped her legs over Chloe and tucked her face into the crook of Aubrey's neck. A few minutes had passed before anyone spoke again.

"Can we talk now" Beca nodded gently. "Are you ready to be honest with us" She agreed once more. Chloe picked up Beca's arm and traced her fingers around each cut and scar, she lent in and pressed her lips tenderly against her wrist followed by Aubrey who did the same.

"What happened?" Aubrey asked.

"I did it." She said bluntly.

"Did you cut yourself?" She nodded once more. "When did you last do it? Some of these look fresh..." Chloe trailed off.

Beca sighed. she knew they wouldn't like the answer, "It was after the initiation. When I couldn't sleep and Stacie had left"

"Beca why" Aubrey's eyes glazed over slightly, if only she had stayed the night like she wanted too then she could have prevented this.

"Because every day that I'm still here, hurts." Beca looked down at her arms and grimaced, she wasn't used to having them out in the open for such an extent of time. She clenched her fists and drew her arms into her chest, covering most of the noticeable cuts and scars.

Aubrey looked over at Chloe, she tried to convey a smile but had no avail. Her eyes were glazed over just as the blondes were, they had no idea what to say. The obvious thing to say would be to tell her to stop, to never hurt herself again. But they knew that they couldn't, not yet, this was something they would have to work through. Together.

"You never answered our question earlier." Both Beca and Aubrey looked towards the redhead in question. She raised her eyebrows slightly in silent conversation to the blonde who nodded gently.

"What?"

"Did you want to be with us?" Beca's mouth opened but no words came out as confusion littered her features.

"Beca Mitchell. Would you do us the pleasure of becoming our Girlfriend?" Aubrey cleared up for the brunette, she rubbed her hand up and down beca's waist brushing over the side of her bra.

"I don't- I don't understand" She stumbled over her words trying to grasp at what was being asked of her.

"Beca sweetie, it's a simple yes or no answer" Chloe smirked, leaning forward to take a hold of Beca's clenched hands. "Will. You. Be. Our. Girlfriend" She smiled rubbing circles onto the back of her hand.

"I-I understand the question I just don't understand why..." She trailed off, her gaze on hers and Chloe's intertwined fingers. "Why. Why would you want to be with me. After this..." Her voice was weak and heavy, she pulled her hands out of the redheads grasp and turned her palms upwards. "How can you want me after this" Beca began to shake her arms, emphasising her question. Her voice was a lot stronger this time, verging on shouting. But she wasn't shouting at the seniors, she was shouting at herself.

"Beca, nothing could ever make us feel any different about you" The blonde whispered sweetly, placing a kiss on her temple.

"You know, unless you become a serial killer. Or decided to pursue an interest in Justin Bieber. But other than that, anything is fine for me" She grinned at the younger girl causing her to chuckle.

"No. Don't make me laugh, you're ruining my sad moment. Just let me be sad" She stuck out her bottom lip.

Aubrey shook her head at the girl and flicked her lip, "You're adorable. But really sweetie, we want this more than ever. We have a lot to talk about, rules and things about the relationship and how it will work. We also need to talk about you. This" she ran her fingers over the younger girls wrists, "But we will be here for you ever step of the way."

"I know. I guess we will have to talk about a few things now." Beca said calmly.

"Now?" The redhead enquired.

"Yea, now. Now I'm your girlfriend right?" She smiled kindly.

"What?" Aubrey squealed.

"Now look who doesn't understand" She smirked.

"It's a yes? You want to be with us?" Chloe knelt towards the girl wide eyed, her mouth was slightly agape as she awaited the impending answer.

"Yes. I want to be with you. Both of you."

Chloe lunged forward tackling both Aubrey and Beca down onto the couch, her arms tightened around the pair and she kissed them both multiple times. Aubrey used her free hand to grab the back of the brunettes neck, she thrusted her lips against the girls and then moved to face Chloe doing the same to the redhead. "Beca, I-Wow. I'm just- I'm waaa" Aubrey dropped her head back and laughed, "I'm so happy right now. You don't even understand." She grinned looking at the ceiling.

"Me too." Beca smiled.

"Me three!" The redhead screamed causing both girls to cover their ears.

Chloe released the two girls and pulled Beca towards herself and onto her own lap, she kissed the girls temple earning a glare from the blonde. "She was on my knee Red"

"Not anymooree" Chloe sang grinning at the blonde and placing another chaste kiss on the girls neck.

"I'm not a baby you can't just pass around" Beca huffed, in fairness she actually loved the attention, she loved the safety of being held by the two girls. But she also loved the conflict between them all.

"You are now baby."

"Our baby" Chloe winked.

"Is it too late to take back my acceptance letter to this party of nerds?" Her sarcastic remark was rewarded with a slap from each girl.

"We're going to hold you whenever we want too, you're ours now"

"Wow. This just went from cute to creepy in less than two seconds" Beca shook her head.

"Aww you just said we were cute" Chloe pouted winking at the younger girl.

"Ugh. I don't even know why I like you guys..."

"Because we're aca-awesome?" The blonde grinned, enjoying the light banter between the girls.

"Aca-loser" Chloe laughed at the brunettes snarky remark.

"Okay, okay. Now the funs over, maybe we should talk about a few things first?" Chloe nodded and looked over at the brunette who also agreed.

"Can I put my shirt back on first, I'm still kind of half naked." Beca slid off of Chloe's lap and picked her shirt up, she slid it over her arms and began to button it back up.

"It's almost as sexy watching her put her clothes back on as it was taking them off." Chloe growled.

"I agree, but we'll have to save that for later." Beca rejoined the girls on the sofa but chose to sit between them instead of on top of them. "Listen Bec's, I don't want to bring this up too much but we have to talk about it a little. You don't have to tell us everything today but you have to promise to be honest with us." Beca nodded, understanding fully what Aubrey was divulging to her.

"We know this is something that you can't just stop. It will take time,but we want to be with you every step of the way. If you feel like you need to do it please call us. Please Bec's, because we want to be there for you; whether it be talking you out of doing it, or sitting with you while you do it." The thought made Beca feel very uncomfortable and it showed. The thought of calling them to tell them that she wished to cut herself didn't bode well on her, it was an uncomfortable thought. Chloe seemed to understand exactly what was going on through her head at the time as she placed a reassuring arm around her waist, pulling her closer. "You will never be an inconvenience to us. You will always be important to us as we are to you. Please promise me, us. That whenever you feel even a little down, you will find us or ring us."

"Okay. I think I can do that. I just don't want you to get angry with me, it happens a lot... and I don't want to irritate you"

"You wont." Aubrey said simply, "Besides, at least we'd get to see you more" She winked placing her hand on the girls thigh.

"Okay." She nodded at the two seniors.

"Next; is this anywhere else? or just your arms?" Aubrey questioned.

Beca shuck her head and sighed, "But why do you want to know?"

"As much as I trust you, I want to see everything. Then if anything else happens we can help you through it."

"Right. It's not just my arms." She said in defeat, she stood up from the sofa and turned towards the girls. She began to unbutton her shirt once more and let it fall the the ground, she dug her thumbs underneath the waistband of her black leggings and slowly started pealing the materiel off of her legs. She stepped out of the leggings and lifted her arms up before dropping them again. "Tada" she said coldly.

Her thighs matched her wrists, scars danced around her legs. These marks were slightly worse than the ones she wore on her arms, bruises were also formed over her thighs from when she had attacked herself in the shower just mere days previous to this moment. The two seniors cast a questioning eye over her for what felt like a lifetime before they actually spoke again.

"Beca..." Chloe trailed off looking over at the blonde.

"You're beautiful."

...

* * *

**Wah-lah! Please review, it makes me thoroughly happy. Hope you enjoyed it so far, next chapter will follow on straight from this one, their reaction and how their relationship will work:) Ciao Belle xo**


	9. What Have You Done Now

**Chapter nine has arrived:) This is a long one yaay! Thanks for the positive comments, please keep reviewing it makes me really happy! Still in denial over all the response I've had already:P this story is for you! So Chapter nine: interrupted date, drama, dad, desperation and fluff, fluff, fluff:) Enjoy, Love ya xo**

* * *

"You're beautiful." Beca bit her lip at the comment; she knew that they were being kind because she wasn't beautiful, she was disgusting. But she appreciated everything that they were trying to do for her. The brunettes face remained emotionless as she stared at the clothes pooled around her on the ground, she knelt back down to pick up her clothes and started to slide her leggings back on. Once she was finally dressed she walked over to the sofa and perched herself awkwardly on the edge of the seat in front of the two girls. She felt two arms knot around her waist and gently slide her backwards into the seat, the arms never released their grip as she found herself flush up against another body. She drew her knees into her chest and cradled her arms, she wanted to say something but she wasn't sure exactly what she could say.

"Who else knows?" Aubrey whispered, her heated breath dancing against the younger girls neck.

"Stacie." She hesitated. "And obviously my Father" whispering the last part.

"How did Stacie find out?" The blonde wondered aloud.

"I had to tell her. My Dad made a remark... Kind of like he did with you guys" She chuckled darkly, "I didn't realise he knew, but apparently he caught wind of it whilst I was in high school."

"Didn't he ever say anything to you?"

She shook her head, "No. He knew. He always knew and he never tried to help me." Her voice was filled with hurt and anger.

"He knew?" Chloe's voice was full of frustration, not only did she already dislike the man. But now she hated him, he could have saved her but chose not to. "The bastard."

"Chloe please." Aubrey urged, she also was seething with fury however knew better than to bring up old ground, they had to be there for Beca now. To help her, not dwell on 'what ifs'.

"It's okay Bree. He is a bastard. I-I hate him, and now Stacie does too. And it's my fault..." She trailed off.

"Beca how is this any of your fault?" Aubrey sat back to look at the younger girl frowning at her comment.

"I did this to myself. Now Stacie hates my father, and he blames me. He's always blamed me."

"I hate the man. I'm sorry Beca but I have to speak to him."

"Chloe no, please it will just make things worse. I'll be okay, he's always been this way." Beca swallowed, dropping her chin onto her knees.

"Beca's right baby, it could make everything a lot worse." Aubrey knew that they should say something, but it wasn't their place. Not yet anyway, but if he ever tried anything again that could hurt Beca he would have to face the wrath of both girls.

"Okay. But Beca, none of this is your fault. You were hurting and this is how you dealt with it, you're so brave. And now is the time to fix it, we will fix you. Together." The redhead leant forward and kissed the younger girls shoulder.

"Thanks."

"What did Stacie say?" Aubrey asked.

"Nothing straight away. It was- It was the initiation night. Before you arrived." The girls nodded, everything seemed to fall into place, the tears, the questions. That was the night. "Then I never saw her until the next night, she went to speak to my father. That's when he called..." She trailed off knowing that they would be able to recall the phone call.

"Oh." She replied simply, she opened her mouth to talk again but was cut off by the brunette.

"-Please can we change the subject, just for tonight. I-I don't want to talk about it anymore. Sorry."

"It's okay sweetie, we didn't expect you to reveal so much, so thank you for that." Chloe smiled sweetly.

"Maybe we could talk about this instead" Beca gestured her arms to the three of them, she didn't want to dip too far into the in's and out's but she wanted to stray from the current conversation and this was the best way.

"That sounds good. There's just some - not so much rules but things we wanted to clear up to start with like-" Aubrey's phone began to ring, she rolled her eyes and leant over to the coffee table to receive her mobile. She looked at the screen and quirked her brow, it was Stacie. She turned the phone towards the younger girl who scrambled to her jacket pocket to see several missed calls from the girl.

"Hello?" Aubrey said as she answered the call to Stacie.

"Finally! Please tell me that little miss ignorant is still with you?" Stacie sounded out of breath down the line.

"Yes, she's here. She left her phone in her jacket."

"Tell her I'm gonna kick her ass. Can you pass me over?"

"Sure" She brought the phone from her ear and handed it to the younger girl.

"Hey, Stace. Sorry, phone was in my jacket." She chuckled.

"I don't care about that. Dad's here." Beca's eyes widened at the development and her skin was now a very healthy shade of ghost.

"Wh-at?" She managed to croak out.

"Listen I don't want to ruin your date, but he's here. With Mom, and he looked like he wanted to apologise, but..." She went silent.

"Stacie what have you done?" She positioned herself on the edge of the couch.

"I may have told him that whatever apology he had written down that he should shove up his ass" Beca chuckled slightly until she realised the sheer recklessness of that statement.

"Why would you do that?"

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it. Listen, he's sat in our room. With no intention of leaving, please help me."

"Okay, I'll be there." She hung up the phone and groaned. "Listen I'm so sorry I have to go, I've had the most amazing night ever and I'l text you late okay? Maybe you could come over tomorrow?" The brunette stood up from her chair and shrugged her coat on.

"Yes of course we can, text us with details. What's happened?" The two seniors also stood up.

"My Dad's in our dorm. He wont leave, Stacie's a little scared." Beca had began to make her way to the front door when she was stopped by a familiar hand.

"Hell no."

"What?"

"You are not walking over there alone, it's like midnight. We're walking you back." The truth was that they didn't trust what her Father would do, yes they wouldn't let her walk home alone anyway but at least now they could hang around to make sure that nothing got out of hand. Beca smiled as she watched them both put on their coats and shoes, they really didn't have to do this for her but they did. And now she knew that she really had someone there for her.

Once they had arrived at the dorm they saw Stacie pacing outside of their door, "Thank God, Hey I'm so sorry to interrupt your date. He just wont leave." She flew her arms around her younger sisters neck and kissed her temple.

"It's okay, we had a lot of fun. I'll text you okay?" She walked towards the two seniors and was engulfed by a twin hug, they decided not to embarrass the girl further by kissing her on the lips so stuck to the safer 'kiss on the cheek' approach.

"Boo, come on you've got more than that Bec's" Stacey howled from behind them. Both seniors chuckled at the devastated look on their now 'girlfriends' face as she looked over at her sister and frowned. She waved goodbye and walked into her room with her sister not too far behind.

"Come on lets get closer." Aubrey hushed to the redhead.

"You can't be serious, you're going to spy on her?" She crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot.

"I'm watching out from her, I don't trust her father." Chloe contemplated it for a few minutes before joining Aubrey behind the door.

"What the fuck were you doing out this late?" He scoffed as soon as her presence graced the room.

"Nice to see you too Dad" She replied sarcastically.

"Less of the attitude Rebecca, this is your father you're speaking to."

"Hi Sheila, always a pleasure." She smirked. "And it's Beca. Now what are you here for?"

"I want you to tell Stacie the truth. I want you to tell her that you're a lying little bitch, all of this is preposterous." His voice boomed through the room causing the younger girl to flinch, she thought she could deal with this again. But now she wasn't so sure, her strong posture was now fragile and small just because of how cutting his voice was.

"Dad, she didn't lie. I've seen them, and you knew about it. This is your fault." She was happy that she had Stacie there to jump to her defence.

"Like I've said before, it's not as though I was the one dragging the knife against her wrists. If it was I who did it, I would have know to press down harder." Beca's mouth opened and then closed again, she felt as though she was going to throw up. Did he really say that?

"No. Don't you dare say that about her you fucking bastard." Stacie was seething, she walked right into their fathers eye line and pushed against his chest.

"Don't talk to me with that language." He growled.

"Me? You're turning this on me? Try speaking to her like that again and you'll regret it. She has done nothing wrong." She spat.

"Darling I don't know why you're involved with this ridiculous excuse for a woman."

"This 'ridiculous excuse for a woman' Mother. Is my sister. And she is so much better than anyone in this room, if you gave her a chance you would know how amazing she really is." She looked across at her sister and smiled.

"She's clearly a dyke Stacie. How do you know she isn't fantasising over you all the time, it's disgusting." Beca's air caught in her lungs, she couldn't believe what her step mother had said about her whilst she was still in the room.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Stacie shouted, "She's sat right there, how dare you say that about her."

"Stacie it's okay." Beca whispered.

"No Beca. It's definitely not. Mother, I am one of those so called 'dykes'." Her voice was relatively calm which shocked Beca, had she really just said that? She knew Stacie had been with girls, but she was bi-sexual not a lesbian. She couldn't have loved her sister anymore than she had at this moment in time."So now what do you have to say?"

"Stacie stop being ridiculous. You're not gay." Warren replied being very blasé about the situation.

"I. Am. Gay." She spoke slower allowing them time to comprehend everything she was saying.

Her mother's face was painted with shock, "Stacie, we will talk about this another time."

"Yes. I believe it was Beca who we were talking about, now Beca tell her the truth." His voice was strong.

"I-" She hesitated, earning a glare from her father. "I-I lied. Dad did nothing wrong, please forgive him."

"Beca no." Stacie whispered. "Don't do this, don't bow down to him. You're stronger than this. Please." Stacie took the girls hand in her own and pleaded, begged her not to give in to him. She was right she was a lot stronger than this, but she couldn't, she had given up. Beca bit her lip and stared down to the ground, she was weak. A failure, once again this man had put her in this place.

"Exactly." Her father began to stand along with Sheila. "Now thank you for your time, as I said Stacie. She lied, now I will expect you both at my house tomorrow for dinner and we will leave Beca's pre-teen drama behind us. I assume that you have learnt your lesson now Beca?" When he received no response he nodded his head a bed his goodbyes, he placed his hand on the door handle and began to turn it when-

"No" Beca whispered, so softly that her father wasn't sure he had heard anything.

"Excuse me?" He dropped his hand from the handle and walked over to the younger girl, she started to quiver in his shadow but shook her head slightly. She had to be strong.

"No." She said simply. She began lifting her head upwards to look at her father, she was terrified of this man. But why? He was her father, she shouldn't feel this way. "I won't let you do this to me again. I'm fed up of all your shit, and I'm sick to death of feeling this way. You have never been there for me, you left me all those years ago and you never came back. You're still not back. You're the reason my mother is dead, and I hate you." She was cut off by a sharp blow to the cheek.

Stacie choked in shock, she ran towards her father and pushed him away. "Out. Get out." He stood there and stared at her, "You're just fucking hit her. Get the fuck out of here before I call the police." She cradled her sisters cheek, a red mark had already began to form under her eye. She was definitely going to be left with a bruise.

"You don't mean that." Her mother said.

"I said. Get. The. Fuck. Out." She shouted, her tone was harsh but she never took her eyes off of her sisters fragile form.

"Okay. We're going." Her father retreated to the door and opened it before walking off with Sheila at his side, both Aubrey and Chloe had made themselves scarce when the door began to open.

"Baby are you okay?" Stacie cradled her sisters face stroking her thumb against the already forming bruise.

"I'm fine."

"Beca, I'm so sorry-wait. Why are you smiling?" She took in her sisters feature and saw the slight grin form on her face.

"I did it. I finally stood up to him." A tear began to roll down her cheek but was quickly wiped away. She had finally done what she never thought she could, she stood up for herself, she felt enlightened. She didn't care that it had ended in violence, the look of shock on her father's face when she grew a backbone was priceless. Yes it was awful and she'd never forgive him, but a giant weight had now been lifted off of her chest, she felt a sense of happiness. It wouldn't last, but at this moment she didn't mind.

"You did sweetie. And you were amazing, I'm so proud of you. He'll know not to approach you now." She pulled her sister into a hug but was interrupted by the gasps of two familiar sounding seniors from the doorway.

"Baby" They rushed over to the younger girl and examined her face, gasping at the mark forming.

"I'm fine really, it doesn't even hurt. How much did you hear?"

"All of it. You're an idiot if you actually thought we would leave you alone with him." Aubrey kissed her on the lips swiftly, followed by Chloe.

"It's okay, I figured you wouldn't leave right away. Thanks for being there for me." She smiled stepping out of their embrace as she walked over to her own bed.

"Of course we were there for you, we lo-" Chloe smacked her lips shut and looked pleadingly at Aubrey who was equally as shocked but managed to save the redhead with a "We care about you." Beca seemed to accept that answer, but Stacie however was not as convinced as she quietly chuckled to herself.

"I can't believe he did this to you." Chloe sat down beside the girl.

"I finally stood up for myself Chlo, if this is what I have to deal with for doing it then I don't mind. I feel so amazing right now." She beamed.

"I'm glad baby." She smiled kissing her forehead, "But if he lays a finger on you again, we will hunt him down." Her voice was extremely serious.

"I'll join you" Stacie called from across the room.

"Anyway, we'll leave you. We just wanted to check on you, see you tomorrow." Beca looked over at Stacie who knowingly nodded and announced that she was going to the bathroom.

"Yea, I'll see you tomorrow." She winked, the brunette leant in to the redhead and brought her lips to the older girls. The kiss was short but full of love and promise, she turned to the blonde her smirked roughly grabbing the brunette shirt, dragging her into a desperate kiss full of pent up anger and compassion. Her tongue snaked it's way into the younger girls mouth and grazed over her teeth, she pulled away as roughly as she went into the kiss and smiled.

"Now that's a goodbye kiss" The blonde grinned, the redhead scoffed at the amount of contact the blonde had just received and pulled the brunette into an equally as desperate kiss just as the blonde had done several minutes before. She could sit there and kiss them both all night, but judging by the flame igniting in her nether-regions and the fact that her sister was in the room next door made her take the logical step into breaking the kiss.

"Goodnight." She smiled sweetly receiving another chaste kiss from each of them before they left her dorm. She rolled her eyes and shouted to the bathroom, "You can come out now."

Stacie tentatively crept back into the room, "Few, I was sure you guys were doing the dirty and had forgotten about me" She winked at the girl, "So how was tonight?"

"Amazing" She sighed sprawling out on her bed, "They asked me to be their girlfriend."

"And?" She rushed out, her mouth was agape at the new revelation.

"I said yes." She grinned, "Stacie I have two girlfriends." She rolled onto her stomach to face her sister, the grin not leaving her mouth.

"Oh my God." Stacie squealed, she ran toward the bed and tackled her down causing them both to fall on the ground and erupt into fits of laughter. "You little lady whore. I'm so happy for you B."

"Me too." She smiled, peeling herself off of the floor. She walked over to her cupboard and changed into some nightwear whilst Stacie did the same, "I think It's time for bed, night big sis."

"Night stud muffin."

...

When Beca awoke then next morning she was greeted with a throbbing pain in the left side of her face, she had almost forgotten about the previous nights antics. In one stretch she was extremely proud of herself for standing up to the man who had in turn ruined her life, however on the other hand she was hurt and angry. Yes, she stood up for herself but it could have gone many different ways. In the back of her mind she was hoping that after standing up to her father he would expect her a little more, and commemorate her for being brave towards him. At least that's what she had hoped, but unfortunately that wasn't the case. He had reacted in violence and struck the younger girl, at the time her adrenaline was too high to feel anything from pain to emotion but now her head was clearer everything began to sink in. Her father had struck her across the cheek, he had literally laid his hands on her delicate skin. Father's shouldn't do that, and she was so distraught that he could ever be so cruel. Stacie was as shocked last night as she was herself when she didn't react the way they had expected when he struck her, but those feelings of strength and pride had soon dissipated and evolved into something darker; despair and hurt.

She walked over to the bathroom checking the time on the way, it was only five in the morning but she didn't know if she could get back to sleep. At least not now her mind had began to reel about the previous night. Beca looked at her reflection in the mirror, it didn't look like her. The girl facing her was broken, bruised and beaten. She splashed her face with water trying to rid her features of the impending sadness and sleep deprivation, she pulled her hair into a messy bun and trudged her way back into the bedroom remaining as quiet as possible hoping not to wake her sister.

She lumbered into her bed and sighed, this is it. This is the time she would revisit her old habits on an average day, but it wasn't an average day. She had promised the two seniors that she would always contact them if she was ever close to falling back into her old habits. She desperately craved the release the blade would give, it would show her that she was still there. That she was still alive. It would help her feel and comprehend what had happened in the last eight hours, it was amazing how much her mood had changed since the climax of the night. She went to bed on a high, yet woke up feeling the lowest she had felt in a long time.

The brunette bit her lip contemplating what to do next, she rubbed her eyes and groaned in defeat as she rolled over to take hold of her phone from the desk. She knew that they would be asleep but then at least they would know that she tried to stop herself, she had no idea was she was going to say to them but she knew she had to say something. The group message loaded up on her phone and she closed her eyes for a brief second debating wether or not she really needed this, but she did.

*Hey, so I no ure like asleep and im really really sorry for bothering u but i promised that i wud text u if i ever felt... like i do now. i no u cant reply because u'll be tucked up nicley in bed together, but i cnt get the images of my dad out my head, i thought i was ok but im not. so im sorry. didnt exactly no what to write to u so... ill c u later xo* She sent the text message and scoffed at how ridiculous she sounded, she re-read the text and also knew how frustrated Aubrey would be with her texting lingo, she believe that text message should be written in 'proper english' but lets face it, it was five in the morning and replacing 'you' with 'u' wasn't a big deal in the grand scheme of things.

She slid her hand underneath the mattress and took out the item she needed the most at that moment, her head was telling her no. That her sister was soundly sleeping mere feet from her, but her actions weren't controlled by her head at this point. They were controlled by something far darker inside of herself. She brought the blade to her wrist and began her routine, she continued her routine but something was different. She felt hesitant, the cuts were deeper but there was only a couple of them instead of the hundreds that would usually appear in a time like this. She looked down at the mess she had made to her wrist, blood was running from the two incisions she had made. She stared down at her arm and shook her head, she didn't want this. She started to slide the blade back to where it belonged when her phone chimed, she furrowed her brows; surely they wouldn't be awake, could they?

Ignoring the blood running down her arm she absentmindedly picked up her phone and began to read the message.

*Beautiful blonde - Beca, we're still here. We're up and thank you for trusting us enough to text, please don't do anything yet. We're coming over xx*

*Wait, don't come over it's fine really. Plus Stacie's asleep.* She looked down at her wrist which had began to drip Scarlett onto her bedsheets, everything wasn't fine.

*Beautiful blonde- Please come to us then Beca, come stay here with us. We don't have to go anywhere tomorrow, we can just spend the day in bed. Please come over so we can see you? xx*

She sighed as she looked at the text message, the gesture was beautiful but could she? *I don't want to intrude and be a pain in your ass, it's okay really. Just go back to sleep*

*Chloe- Beca Mitchell get your tiny toned ass here right now. We want you here, we wont sleep until you come xx*

*Beautiful blonde- Chloe's right, get your ass here! (L) xo*

*Okay fine, I just need to sort something first, I'll be 15 mins x* She shuck her head trying to contain her grin.

*Chloe- Sort what exactly?! xx* She looked down at the text message and decided that it would be best not to reply she would see them shortly anyway. She walked into the bathroom and began to run warm water over the area it was bleed, it was slightly deeper than she had realised but it would no doubt stop bleeding shorty. She took her arm out from under the tap and dapped it gently with a towel, she pulled out a few plasters and placed them over the marks hoping that it would be substantial enough to help them heal. She walked into her room and slid on a jumper and joggers over the top of her pyjamas and began to make her way to the seniors apartment.

Once she had reached the door he taped on the wood gently awaiting it's opening, she dropped her head backwards and sighed hoping that it was a good idea to come over. The door opened in a matter of minutes revealing a very tired looking blonde, dressed in just a simple pair of pyjama shorts and vest. She half smiled at the younger girl and opened her arms engulfing the girl in a warm hug. She pulled her inside and locked the door.

"Chloe's still laid in bed, do you want anything to drink? Eat?"

"No thanks." Aubrey turned to the girl and saw the mark which had formed on her face.

"Oh sweetie." She brushed the back of her hand against her skin. "I'm sorry that this happened to you."

"It's okay. I didn't think I cared, but turns out I do." She shrugged nonchalantly.

"You were caught up in the moment last night, it was bound to catch up with you at some point. Just know that me and sleeping beauty will be here every step of the way." She kissed the brunettes forehead and led her into their bedroom, she had never been in this room before but she liked it. It felt almost homely, the walls were cream and the back wall had a black and gold featured wallpaper. The kingsize bed was centred on the feature wall with a bedside cabinet each side, there was a closet in the corner which appeared to be a walk in, it was a really nice room.

"Hey, baby" Chloe stretched as she sat up in bed.

"Hey." She smiled, still standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"Stop looking so awkward and come here" Aubrey motioned for the girl to climb in between the two seniors.

"Wait-I-" She said nervously, she didn't want to lie to the girls.

"You did it didn't you?" Chloe said sadly.

Beca nodded, "It was before you had replied to me... But don't think that it's your fault."

"We're sorry for not replying sooner, can we see sweetie?" Beca hesitated at the question, it was so soon to when it had actually happened. The redhead seemed to notice that Beca looked like a rabbit caught in the headlines and decided to relieve some pressure, "You don't have to sweetie, I don't want to just look at it I want to make sure it's okay. That it wont need any treatment."

"Please sweetie, we can just wrap it for you and then go to bed okay?" The blonde smiled softly as she began to walk towards the brunette.

Beca slowly nodded, she wasn't sure but at least they would be at ease knowing that it wasn't too bad even if it made the brunette extremely uncomfortable. Aubrey waked over to the younger girl who signalled to her wrist, the blonde gripped the bottom of her jumper and lifted it over her head revealing Beca's tightly fitted white long sleeve top, she had a black bra underneath which could just be faintly seen through the top. But this wasn't the time to fantasise about the girl, she had to help her first. She timidly rolled up her sleeve to reveal several blood soaked plasters causing Beca to gasp when she saw her own arm, not realising how much they had continued to bleed.

"Chloe will you please get the gauze bandages from the bathroom and the suture tape?" Aubrey said very matter of factley.

Chloe did as the blonde said and returned to the room several minutes later; Aubrey started to peel off the plasters showing two cuts which were relatively deep. "Bec's this looks bad, we might have to take you to-"

"-No." The brunette cut Chloe off, "No hospitals, it will stop they always do."

"Okay." Aubrey nodded, "We'll wrap it. But you have to promise us that if this is still bleeding at eleven we have to go to the hospital."

"Fine." She scoffed, she had done it this deep before and knew with the right dressing it would be fine but she admired the two girls for their persistence.

Aubrey began wrapping the wound tightly so that it would stop the bleeding, it wasn't bleeding a lot but the blonde knew that if it carried on it could cause a lot of future problems such as infections for being open for such a long period of time, wether Beca liked it or not she would have to go to the hospital if it didn't get any better. "There. Good as new." She kissed the bandage and smiled at the brunette.

"Thanks Bree, it already feels better... I'm sorry." She shrugged.

"It's okay, just please wait next time until your with us, or until we've actually replied okay." She combed her hand through the girls hair and walked over towards the bed climbing in at the left side. Chloe followed suit and jumped in the right and lifted the covers up for the brunette to climb in the middle, before Beca could jump into the bed Chloe spoke up.

"Aren't you gonna take them off?" She pointed at the girls joggers.

"Oh. Yea." She chuckled nervously.

Beca dug her thumb into the waist band of her pants and started to peal them down her legs, underneath she had some very low sitting black basket ball shorts which showed off her hipbones, any lower and the alt-girl would be showing a little too much of herself.

"Hot" Chloe growled as she looked at the girls attire.

"Shut it." She chuckled as she climbed over the redhead the rest nicely in the middle.

"Night sweetie." Aubrey kissed the younger girls head and brought her body into her own, she was light enough to manoeuvre easily. She pulled her body into her side so that the brunettes head was laying comfortably on her chest while their legs were intertwined, Chloe came up behind the girl and pushed her body flush up against the girls. She wrapped her arm tightly around her waist leaving no room to escape and kissed her neck softly whispering goodnight.

Beca generally wasn't used to so much physical contact and found it a little unnerving to start with, but after a while didn't seem to mind as much as she welcomed the contact. She felt safe. What was unnerving was Chloe's hand dipping into the waist band of her shorts, breath hitched slightly at the new contact but she tried not to let it overwhelm her. Her hand had stopped moving and was now just resting nicely underneath her shorts dangerously close to her centre, Aubrey began brushing her foot up and down her leg which started to make her head whirl.

"Beca. Breath." The redhead whispered kissing her neck once again.

She let out the breath she didn't realise she was holding in and chuckled, "You're making it very difficult to breath." She spoke quietly.

"Are you getting a little hot under the collar ?" Aubrey laughed warmly, she moved her arms little lower on the girl and rested them nicely cupping her ass, she gave it a firm squeeze and Beca bit her lip, "Did I ever tell you how much I love your ass?" Aubrey whispered seductively.

"It's true, you have an amazing ass. And Aubrey's an ass girl, me however. I like these a little more." Chloe pulled her hand out of the younger girls shorts and slid it up her top until it reached her bra clad breast, she traced her fingers over the padding and then caressed her breast with her palm. Beca subconsciously let out a groan at the contact to which Chloe responded to by kissing her neck and taking a firmer grasp on her breast.

Beca was extremely grateful that it was dark at this present moment in time as she was extremely flustered, however she wasn't exactly sure what had caused the flustering. The embarrassment? or the fact that she was now feeling extremely lascivious. "Um... I thought we were off to sleep?"

"We are silly," Chloe giggled retracting her hand from the brunettes top, dipping it into her shorts again this time however slightly farther than before. She stopped before Beca had a hernia and rested her hand nicely on her bikini line, "No underwear Bec's?" She laughed knowing how much the younger girl would hate what she had just said.

"Seriously." She mumbled pushing her face into the blondes neck trying to hide her embarrassment, however when she had moved her arm had traveled to sit nicely over Aubrey's breast.

"So you're a breast girl like me then." Chloe's breath tickled the younger girls neck.

Beca retracted her hand instantly after realising where it had landed, "Sorry" She mumbled. If anyone was to see the colour of her face at this moment in time she would definitely be chastised for the rest of her life.

"Chloe stop teasing. And Beca it's fine, you're our girlfriend now. Which means that you can touch us. Anywhere. You. Like." Her voice seemed to drop an octave as the spoke, it was a massive turn on but she knew that it was way too soon. Aubrey squeezed her ass once more and chuckled at the effect she was clearly having on the girl.

"She's right." Chloe nibbled at her neck and started stroking her fingers over the girls bikini line. Beca shuddered as her body became engulfed with goosebumps they were certainly having an extreme effect on her.

"You've been my girlfriends for less than twelve hours..." She trailed off trying to put out the fire which had ignited inside of herself.

"Exactly, we've got a lot of time to make up for." Chloe growled grinning into her neck.

"Don't worry sweetie, we're just playing. We will take this as slow as you want to go, but if we have the opportunity to do what we're doing now, just know that we will." She kissed the girls forehead.

"Thank you. I appreciate it."

"Night sweetie."

"Night nerds."

...

* * *

**So what do you think?! Exciting? Fluffy? Please tell me;) P.S chapter ten has already been started! I am working all week again though, but it wont be too long! This is what I do in my free time, call me a loser... But I love it:) R&R thank You! Xo**


	10. Talk Dirty To Me

**It's been a whole week I know! I apologise for my work and various Christmas parties getting in the way! I do, however have a week off now, yaaay. So expect more updates, and this is a mice long chapter:) Thank you so much for reviewing, Y'all are awesome, it makes me love you and this story a lot more so please keep doing it:) This chapters a little fluffy so be warned if you have a weak gag reflex, also slightly dirty! Enjoy guys! R&R xo **

* * *

"Chloe." she whispered, leaning over the brunette to nudge her in the side. "Psst, are you awake."

"I am now." She grumbled out through her pillow.

"Shhh, don't wake her." Aubrey chastised.

"If you don't want me to wake her then why wake me?" Her groan was muffled from the pillow as she rolled over on her side to face the blonde and scowl at her, but something caught her attention "Oh my God look at her, awww baby." She cooed.

"I know. This is what I woke you for." Aubrey grinned.

"I'm glad you did, oh my God! I have to take a picture." Chloe quietly rolled out of bed reaching for her phone which was sat on the table beside her, she stood over the two girls and captured a photograph of the pair.

"She's going to kill you."

"It's so worth it." Chloe looked down at the two girls, Beca had some how managed to curl herself around the blonde so tightly that she was basically lying on top of her. Her right thumb was in her mouth and her head was tucked just underneath Aubrey's neck. She looked adorable, and innocent. Her knees were pulled up tightly into her stomach so that her feet were settled between the blondes legs, she looked so content, this position was something that none of the girls would have expected from the brunette.

"I guess she's not as much of a contact-phobe as we though." Aubrey chuckled.

"At least she isn't while she's sleeping, bless her. By the way is that even comfy? She's like suffocating you. How is it even possible to get into that position?" Chloe climbed back onto the bed and crossed her legs looking down at the younger girl.

"I have no idea, and it's surprisingly comfy. She's crazy light, but the main reason I woke you is that I'm actually dying for the toilet and haven't had the heart to move her yet. Please help, it's been like half an hour." Chloe chuckled at the blonde.

"Oh so I have to play the bad guy?" The blonde cheekily smiled at the redhead who had her hands firmly on her hips, she sighed. "Okay, I'll get her off." Chloe tucked one arm underneath the brunettes neck and the other arm under her legs, she lifted her gently trying not to disturb her too much and slid her off of the blondes body. Aubrey slipped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom but as Chloe lowered the younger girl to the bed she began to stir, her eyes started to flutter.

"What's going on." She mumbled tiredly, Chloe had to strain to hear her.

"Sorry baby, Aubrey had to go to the toilet and you wouldn't let her." she pushed the brunettes hair out of her face and noticed that she had already fallen back to sleep, she kissed her temple and wrapped her arms around her waist in a similar fashion to how they had previously gone to bed.

Aubrey skipped back into the room and climbed into bed, pulling the covers over the three of them, "She totally woke up for like the smallest amount of time ever, poor kiddo. She must have been tired."

"It's been a long few days, with us, her father, Stacie and...this." She gestured to the girls arm and kissed it delicately.

"I know. I'm scared Bree, What if we're not enough to help her?"

"I am too sweetie, but we will try our hardest to help her okay? We care about her and thats all that matters, we can show her that and help her along the way. We'll get through this." Aubrey reached over and took Chloe's hand.

"Wow."

"What?" She circled her thumb over the redheads palm.

"You said, 'we will get through this' thats us. We're an us now... It's like it's just sunk in that she's ours." Chloe grinned into the darkness.

"We are. The three of us are in this together now. I love you."

"I love you too. What time is it? It looks like it's still dark out."

"It's Eleven, it's just really miserable outside. The news said we were expecting a storm." Aubrey yawned and stretched her arms upwards.

"Ooo we can have a PJ and movie day." Chloe squealed excitedly.

"Yea, thats sounds good. Do you think we should wake her up?" Aubrey looked down at the sleeping form, she could watch her sleep forever but knew that the longer she slept for the more exhausted she would be when she finally awoke.

"Probably. Then we can cuddle more." Chloe kissed the back of the girls head.

"Beca, wake up." Aubrey whispered, stroking the side of her face with the back of her hand. She leant forward and kissed the younger girl on the lips, leaving their mouths attached for a few seconds. "Wake up."

Beca took a deep breath in through her nose and groaned, her eyes remained closed but she shook her head gently from side to side.

"Come on sweetie, we can have a nice relaxing day." Chloe spoke into her neck kissing it gently, but the brunette had none of it.

"I don't want too get up." She groaned, her voice was childlike, tainted with sleep. Aubrey smirked at the brunette and shook her head, she looked over at chloe and winked. The redhead replied with a nod as they seemed to have come to some sort of understanding.

"You're going to want to wake up Bec's." Aubrey's voice seemed to drop an octave, she moved closer to the brunette and began trailing tentative kisses along her jawline. As the blonde was making her way down to the girls collar bone nibbling at her skin, Chloe allowed her hands to wander. She brushed her fingers underneath the girls shirt and pushed her hands up towards her breasts, groping them fondly.

"Seriously." Beca groaned, still trying to avoid opening her eyes. In reality she loved all of the attention just as she had done the night before but they couldn't know that so she bit her lip trying to avoid the developing smile.

Aubrey bit down eliciting a groan from the younger girl, the blonde began to giggle into her skin after hearing the desired effect she had on the brunette. After hearing the groan erupt from Beca's lungs, the redheads eyes filled with desire and want. She jumped up from holding the younger girl and swung her legs over the top of her, she mounted the brunettes hips and began to push her shirt upwards.

Chloe leaned forward and placed open mouth kisses on the newly exposed skin, she traveled up past her naval and all the way up to her breasts. She hooked her fingers underneath the bottom of her bra and pushed it upwards, exposing her breasts to the two girls. Chloe wasted no time in latching her lips around the hardened nipple while her right hand began kneading the other breast, she took the hardened bud between her fingers and squeezed the-

"Okay, okay I'm up!." Beca tried to sit up but was pinned down by the redhead as she grasped her wrists and pulled them above her head. Her still exposed breasts brushed against Chloe's body as she leant down to pin her wrists.

"No, no, no. You can't do this to us sweetie; you can't lay there and let us play with you and then stop." Chloe's voice was sweet but seductive, it made the brunettes mouth go dry instantly.

"Uhhm..." Beca looked at the two seniors hovering above her, she tried to move her arms but soon realised that Chloe was a lot stronger than she looked.

"Yea Becs, how is that fair." Aubrey winked at the younger girl as she reached her hand down in between the two bodies, Chloe bit her lip as the blondes hand grazed past where she needed her most but the blonde didn't stay to visit. Aubrey smiled seductively at Beca, she reached slightly lower and cupped the brunettes sex through her shorts.

Beca breath hitched at the new contact, it felt different. But amazing. Something inside of herself was screaming to get out, something that she had never felt before. Her heart rate began race as the blonde ground her hand into her sex, she dropped her head back onto the pillow and gave into the struggle relaxing her arms in Chloe's grasp. She no longer wanted to escape.

Aubrey leaned down and brought her lips to the younger girls, she drew her bottom lip between her teeth and let it go with a pop. The blonde rested her forehead against Beca's and grinned, she added more pressure to where her hand was sitting and watched the expression on the brunettes face change to one of lust. The younger girl bit her lip and muffled a groan "You're so wet baby. I can feel it through your shorts." The blonde husked into the girls ear.

Chloe smiled sadly at the writhing body underneath her, she knew that this had to stop before it went too far. She released her grip and pulled her bra back down to cover her exposed breasts, she started to pull her top back down but received a glare from Aubrey.

"We've had enough fun Bree, it isn't fair to push this on her yet. We said we'd go slow." Beca let out the breath she was holding in when Aubrey retracted her hand.

"Thanks." She whispered softly, she wanted them. But Chloe was right, it was too soon and the last thing she wanted was to regret it.

"Sorry, I got a little carried away." Aubrey smiled weakly, she didn't want to push the younger girl too far too soon but everything heated up far too fast to think straight. Well, to think gay.

"You don't have to be sorry. I'm the one who should be sorry-"

"-No you shouldn't. You should be anything but sorry, I pushed it. And it made you feel uncomfortable, this is your first time and I should honour that." She smiled sweetly.

"Bree, I didn't feel uncomfortable. I-I liked it..." She covered her face with her palms trying to hide the embarrassment of what she had just said, everything was new to her. She didn't know what it was supposed to feel like, but she knew in that moment that everything Aubrey was doing felt exactly right.

Aubrey smiled softly at the redhead who was still mounting Beca's hips, she brought her hands towards the brunettes and began to slide them away from her eyes. "Don't hide from us sweetie. This is what we're here for, to talk to us. And you're supposed to like it, thats nothing to be ashamed of. But just so you know, I liked it too." She winked towards the brunette and leant down placing a kiss upon her lips.

"Thanks, this is just so weird for me. I don't know what anything is supposed to feel like, and- wow. I am a loser." She covered her face once more and began to laugh, more in mortification than humour.

This time it was Chloe who moved her hands, "You're not a loser. You're adorable..."

Beca began to laugh louder this time, "Chlo, you've basically just said that I'm a loser. Kittens and babies are adorable. Not eighteen year old girls with tattoos and piercings, I'm supposed to be badass."

"Sweetie you are very far from badass, you're the most sincere person I've ever met and being called adorable is a compliment. But don't worry, we wont ruin your 'badass' rep' by telling people about how much of a sweetheart you really are." Aubrey grinned at the girl and playfully nudged her in the side.

"Oh baby, the only badass person in this room is Aubre-Ow." the blonde had slapped her thigh mid sentence. "See what I mean? and anyway..." She slid off the brunette and sat beside her allowing the younger girl to also sit up, Beca brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms protectively around them as she rested her chin on her knees. "You have to know what it feels like, I mean what's your lady jam?"

Beca quirked her brow at the redhead, she then looked over at the blonde to try and clear up the question. "Chloe's lady jam it Titanium, mine's Radioactive by Imagine Dragons. Everyone has one." She smiled, but Beca still looked beyond confused.

"Lady jam?" She queried.

"Seriously? A lady jam Bec's, you know a song that you get freaky with yourself to?" Chloe explained, but still had no impression on the younger girl who now looked more confused than before.

"Masturbation Beca. A song that we masturbate to." Aubrey said bluntly causing Beca to choke at the admission.

Chloe started to pat her back through her giggling, she shook her head at the overly naive younger girl, "You okay?" She nodded slowly as she regained her breath, "So, what's your song?"

"Oh, I um... don't do that..."

"What?" Aubrey exclaimed loudly, slapping the girl on the arm harder than she had intended. "Sorry, but seriously what the eff?"

"I've just never done it... I don't see what the big deal is?" She said nonchalantly.

"How? How have you never done it? I started when I was like thirteen!" Chloe said with her eyes wide and her jaw slack.

"Slut." Aubrey coughed before her and Beca started bursting into fits of laughter.

"Hey! That does not make me a slut, it just means that I like to have a good time. Plus you weren't far behind be Bree." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I was fifteen, thats a bit of a difference. At least I was in high school." She grinned.

"Okay, okay. We're getting off topic, and I was just adventurous. But for reals Bec, how?"

"I just never have? I don't know... I wouldn't know what to do." Beca began to bury her face into her knees so that just her eyes were visible.

"You just do what feels right, I mean Bree sometimes even uses the shower head." She replied smoothly.

"Thanks Chlo." Aubrey covered her face, laughing into her hands.

"What it's true, you even did it yesterday morning." Aubrey glared at the redhead and then returned her gaze to the brunette who looked as though someone had just kicked her puppy.

"Whats wrong?" Aubrey questioned.

"How the hell do you fit a shower head up there?!" She said exasperated.

Aubrey and Chloe shared a glance at each other before rolling on their backs and bursting into laughter, "Bec's no..." Chloe began to speak between the laughter. "You don't put it in your vagina." Aubrey snorted with laughter and covered her mouth try to contain herself but had no avail much to Beca's demise.

"I'm so sorry B." Aubrey cackled.

Beca looked mortified, she still had no idea what they were laughing at but it was quite clear that she must have said something extremely stupid to the girls. "Feel free to fill me in any time soon..." Her voice was hinted with annoyance, the two girls soon started to feel slightly guilty once they were able to control their laughter.

"I'm sorry, it's just... Aw baby." The redhead smiled. "It's not even that funny, it was just the look of shock on your face when you presumed Aubrey could fit a shower head inside of herself, believe me. Bree's way to tight for that." She winked resulting in a feverish blush creeping up onto the faces of both the blonde and the brunette.

"Nice. I still don't understand though..." She raised a questioning brow.

"Bec's I-we turn the shower head on and..." She trailed off trying to think of the least crude way to explain it but 'luckily' for her, Chloe cleared it up for the brunette.

"You put the water on fast and move it against your clit. It feels awesome, obviously not as awesome as when another persons doing it. But you get it." She smiled innocently.

"Nice Chloe. I was going to tell her a less boorish answer if you had just let me finish." She scolded.

"We've scooted around the truth so much that we would have confused the poor girl more." They began talking about Beca as though she was no longer in the room.

"Still here guys..." She trailed off.

"Sorry sweetie, I always knew that you were very innocent but I just presumed that you would have at least touched yourself-" Aubrey nudged the redhead in the side, "-Not like it's a bad thing that you haven't." Aubrey finished.

"I was being serious when I said I had no idea..." She whispered.

"Seriously though, you should try something. You said it felt good when Bree touched you like she did, so you just do the same to yourself. But with less clothes." She smiled.

"Um.. Can we change the subject now... please."

"Yea, sure. I know, lets go make something yummy to eat and then we can watch a movie or something?" Aubrey suggested, which the others agreed to.

...

By the time that had managed to put some food together it was half twelve, Beca started to pick at the meal in front of them. Luckily they were all sharing from the same plate therefore if she didn't eat a lot it wouldn't be as noticeable, Beca never thought of herself as having an eating disorder and thats because she didn't. She was just simply never very hungry, the thought of eating a big meal made her feel sick but that was because she knew her stomach was too small to manage such a large amount of food. She knew she wasn't fat, she was slim. But she was still very insecure of her body, she would just put these insecurities down to the large amount of scars that littered her body and not the fact that she hated the way her stomach creased when she sat down, or how her legs would sometimes rub together at the top of her thighs, or how her hips were slightly wider than her waist and her skin would slightly protrude when she wore extremely tight jeans. But she didn't have an eating disorder, she just didn't feel the need to eat a lot. Shit.

She excused her self after her most recent revelation and decided to call Stacie to take her mind off of it and also allow her sister to know that she was still alive. She glanced at her phone to see that she had several missed calls from Stacie, she rolled her eyes and brought her phone to her ear. She knew the brunette would worry.

"Imagine my dismay when I was to wake up and realise that my sister is no longer in the room. No note. No text. No call. Imagine what I was feeling." Stacie answered on the first ring.

"Hey Stace... Sorry it was late when I left, I was going to text you first thing but I slept in. I'm at Aub-"

"-Aubrey's and Chloe's. Oh yes. I know, luckily for you Aubrey had the decency to call me first thing this morning and explain that you were there. She obviously knows you pretty well." Thank God for Bree. She thought to herself.

"Sorry again, but I'm fine... I just freaked a little at night and they invited me over."

"For sexy times?" Stacie's tone changed from one of authority to her usual crude and tedious tone.

"Ummm- no" She stuttered slightly.

"Oh my God, You did didn't you? Beca hold up. I was joking, but are you serious? It was your first time, tell me every detail!" She exclaimed over the phone

"No. No,no,we didn't do it. Something almost happened but we stopped it before it could."

"So, tell me then what almost happened? Don't go all shy on me now Mitchell, I always tell you everything"

Unfortunately she really does tell me everything, "We were just in bed, and they were trying to make me get up... And one thing led to-" The older girl cut her off.

"-Don't give me that 'one thing led to another' shit. Details Bec's. Details."

"Fine." She groaned. "Aubrey was like kissing my neck, and Chloe's mouth was making its way up my stomach to... that area-"

"- I always knew that ginger was a breast girl, Aubrey's easily more of an ass kind of person. I've seen the way she stares at yours." Beca began to blush at what her sister was saying.

"Anyway, she like dragged her teeth along me. So I tried to sit up and say that I was now awake but she pinned my wrists down and straddled my hips and said that it was unfair to stop them now..."

"Damn that redhead. I need a piece of that."

"Stacie." She said sternly.

"Joking, joking. Carry on."

"Aubrey kinda put her hand over my shorts and stuff and then we stopped, that's all... Nothing serious happened..." Unfortunately.

"Bec's that is something, this is huge. And I can tell by your voice that you're gutted nothing else did happen." She smirked down the phone, Stacie knew her so unbelievably well.

"I-I think I did want more to happen. But is it too soon?"

"Listen sweetie, now I'm going to go all big Sis on you for a moment. You need to do what feels right, only you will know if it's too soon or not. All I ask is that you make sure you love them first because I want your first time to mean something, not just meaningless sex. And I can tell that already they love you, thats why they stopped earlier. Because they want to make sure you're ready, I know it's soon to be throwing the L word around but I think you feel the same way?"

Stacie was right, it doesn't matter about what anyone else thinks, it's whats right to her. And everything earlier felt so right, she had fallen for them already and deep down was a little disappointed that things between them hadn't gone any further. "I... I do love them."

"Then you have your answer Beca."

"I just don't want it to be too soon in the relationship, it's like new."

"Sweetie everything is new for you, you haven't done this before, any of it. But you have to remember that they have been together for quite a long time, so this to them wont feel as though it's a new relationship. It's already home for them, and now your apart of it. You've got the best deal out of everyone because you've walked into something thats already full of so much love that it's like you've all been together for years. Do they know? About everything?"

"Mostly. Somethings haven't been brought up yet, but yes. They do."

"So you've already told them something in one day that its taken over a year to tell me about, and I'm your sister. These girls are the ones Becs. It's so obvious." Beca wiped away a stray tear from her cheek, she had cried so much in the past few weeks that she couldn't believe that she still had tears left, but these tears were not the same as before. These were a show of her happiness.

"Yes."

"There's nothing more for me to say sweetie, just good luck."

"Thank you Stacie, I love you so much. I really don't know what I would have done without you over the past few years.' She smiled.

"Me either, I love you too. Now go get your girls."

"Bye." She hung up the phone and made her way back into the room were the two seniors sat patiently waiting.

"Whats wrong?" Aubrey questioned.

"Nothing." She smiled.

"Bec's don't try and hide it, your eyes are red. You've been crying. Now come, sit and tell us." Aubrey patted the space in between them and moved the plate of food onto the table, Beca sat between the two girls and nestled into the redheads side sliding her arm around her waist. Aubrey inched closer to the brunette and placed her hand on the girls thigh and began rubbing circles into her leg.

"Thanks for calling Stacie for me." She deflected.

"I knew that you wouldn't have told her you were leaving so I though that it was only sensible to call, now stop changing the subject and tell us whats wrong." The blondes tone was stern.

"What did you say to her on the phone?" She smiled.

"Seriously Bec's? You have to be the best person at changing the subject ever." The redhead teased but Beca only shrugged her shoulders in reply.

Aubrey sighed and rolled her eyes, "I just explained that you had decided to stay here instead last night as you were unable to sleep, and she simply replied with 'thank you for calling me' and something along the lines of 'She is dead meat when I see her'. Now on with the question."

"I was just on the phone to Stacie thats all." She smiled.

"Then why were you crying?" Chloe chimed in.

"Have I ever told you that I'm emotionally stunted?" She laughed trying to lighten the situation.

"Yes." Aubrey answered seriously.

"I'm fine okay, believe me." She smiled trying to ease the frown off the blondes face.

"I believe you, I just want to know why you wont tell us. There's nothing you can't tell us Beca." Aubrey raised her brows in challenge.

"Bree's right sweetie, why do you feel like you can't tell us about whatever this is." She gesture to the brunette.

"I-I was talking to Stacie about... you. Both of you... She helped me realise a few things, they weren't sad tears. And the reason I haven't told you is because we've only just became a real thing, I don't want to scare you away by doing something 'pre-teen'. I'm not used to relationships, I'm just trying to do what feels right."

"Realise what? We're in this now Beca, it may have only been a short amount of time that we've been together but it feels like a hell of a lot longer. It feels right and you could never scare us away so..." Aubrey said, she looked over at the redhead for support on the subject but just got a shoulder shrug in return, she rolled her eyes and waited impatiently for her reply.

Beca sighed and rubbed her eyes, she promised herself not to get in too deep too fast, but she was already in so far and this is what Aubrey wanted right? The truth. "The truth is, I like you two a lot. A lot more than I could have ever foreseen this early in the relationship, it doesn't even really class as a relationship yet and thats why what I'm about to say is so stupid, so I apologise now." She placed her head into both her hands and groaned, "I think I'm falling in love you." Her reply was severely distorted but the two seniors definitely understood what she had said. Chloe opened her mouth to say something, but instead a huge grin formed, Her eyes began to well up, as did Aubrey's. They each grinned at each other and then looked back at the cowing brunette realising that they had never answered the girl.

"I didn't quite catch that Bec's?" Aubry winked at Chloe who gave her a knowing smirk.

Seriously? I have to fucking repeat that. She groaned once more, "I think I love you." She said a bit louder, looking up at the two girls to try and gage their reactions.

"Sorry, come again Bec's?" This time it was Chloe who spoke, "I didn't quite get it still." she bit her lip trying to hold in her impending laugh.

"I fucking love you. Oh my God." She shouted to no one in particular.

"We heard you the first time theres no need to shout." Chloe grinned at Aubrey and the blonde jumped on the pair embraced them both in a tight hug so that the brunette was sandwiched in the middle.

"You heard me the first time?" Beca tried to push the two girls off of herself but failed at the attempt, "I hate you so much. Do you understand how hard it was to say it just once, never mind three times."

"Oh no, you love us" Chloe winked, "You just told us three times, that like verging on obsessed right Bree?" She giggled.

"Because you made me repeat it. Oh my God. I'm just going to leave." Beca grinned shaking her head.

"Obsessseeeedd." The redhead sang.

"Oh, and Becs?" Aubrey smiled.

'What now?" she groaned covering her face.

"We love you too."

"We love you a lot." The redhead nodded.

Beca pealed her hands away from her face and grinned at the pair who were both still entangled around the younger girl. "You do?"

"Of course we do, I almost slipped up and told you I loved BEFORE our date." Aubrey smirked at the redhead.

"Wow, this isn't too weird is it? Like is it even possible to love someone after one date?" Beca babbled on.

"Anythings possible, and theres such a thing as love at first sight, it's harder for you though because you had to fall in love with both of us. We just had to fall in love with you."

"Oh, I didn't say I loved you both? Was that a part of this deal?" Chloe punched the brunette in the arm causing her to yelp. "Kidding, kidding." she laughed.

Aubrey pealed herself off of the two girls and moved to sit beside Beca, still close enough so that their legs were touching but not so she was suffocating the younger girl, she placed her hand on the girls thigh again however this time a lot closer to her centre. "So, how did you and Stacie get onto this conversation then?"

"Oh that's because... Oh." She bit her lip.

"Oh?" The redhead enquired nudging her slightly in the side.

"I hope you don't mind but I kinda told Stace about this morning..."

"Do you tell her everything?" The blonde asked, she didn't mind what the younger girl told her sister, but she couldn't quite believe that Beca would actually tell all about herself.

"I didn't want to. But she knows me too well, and she prys. She thought we'd... yanno. But I told her we didn't however she knew something went on. I hate her sometimes." She chuckled.

"I don't mind that you told, I do however want to know how you explained it. I don't want Stacie to think that I don't have any moves, so what did you say to her?" She urged, sending a wink in the brunettes direction.

"Just, you know. That stuff happened..." Beca started to blush.

"Bec's, you're not embarrassed are you? I want details." Aubrey teased, grinning at the discomfort on her face.

"I can't talk, like, dirty." She whispered the last word before pulling her head into her shirt like a snail retreating into its shell when it's scared.

Chloe and Aubrey shared a laugh, "It's not talking dirty, you're just explaining what happened this morning."

"Bree's right, talking dirty is something she specialises in. You should hear her when she gets going, she started this morning but I stopped her before there was no turning back." She rubbed circles into the brunettes back.

"It's just a case of explaining what happened this morning, and please take your head out." Aubrey said sweetly, grinning at the redhead but Beca declined and shook her head.

"Beca, take your head out of your shirt." Her tone was slightly harsher this time. This girl could be really scary if she wanted to.

"You already know what happened this morning." She mumbled through her top, still refusing to take her head out of her shirt in sheer protest.

"You're right we do. I just wanted to hear you talk about it, now take your head out of your top please."

"I'd probably do as she says B." Chloe warned.

"Fine." She mumbled before sliding her head out of her top, Chloe took the bobble out of the brunettes messy hair and tied it up once again in a slightly neater bun. "Thanks."

"Your welcome." Chloe kissed the girls neck and squeezed her arms around her waist.

"See theres that pretty face I love, why do you always hide it?" Aubrey cooed pulling the brunettes face towards her own, kissing her lips slowly.

"You're such a nerd." She chuckled and grinned at the blonde who returned the smile. "Can I ask you guys something, it's kind of a serious subject but I need your opinion on it because it's just kind of struck me all of a sudden."

"Baby, you can ask us anything." Chloe said in a more serious manner, she took the younger girls hand in her own and intertwined their fingers, Aubrey began rubbing soothing circles onto her thigh.

"Do you think I have a pr-problem. With... eating?" Aubrey smiled sadly and that look said it all, Beca let out a deep breath and rubbed her eyes. "I didn't think I did. I just presumed that I wasn't hungry, but earlier I got excited that we were sharing a plate because then it meant that you wouldn't notice if I didn't eat a lot."

"We noticed." Aubrey said, still trying to smile at the younger girl. "We always noticed, it's why I try my hardest to make you eat as much as possible."

Beca just nodded. She looked at Chloe who's facial expression mirrored the blondes. "We now you're insecure about your body, but you shouldn't be. You're beautiful and we love you the way you are." She kissed then brunettes cheek and squeezed her hand.

"But this is a great step Bec's, you've realised on your own which means you can overcome it with our help, you're not anorexic or anything like that. You're a lot thinner than both me and Chloe but it's not extreme, you've just had other things on your mind other than eating thats all. You've had a lot going on in the past year, this isn't your fault and now we're here to make everything better okay?" Aubrey smiled and gripped her thigh.

"Okay, thank you."

"Now, how about a movie?" Chloe said cheerfully.

"Oh, I don't really watch movies." The brunette said nonchalantly.

"What?" Chloe squealed.

"They're predictable, I don't mind watching one though."

"You obviously haven't seen any of our films then, Aubrey's a big horror fan so lets see how predictable you find these." Chloe winked as she jumped off the sofa, she knelt in front of the television and sifted through their DVD collection. She started grinning when she found the favoured movie and turned to face the two girls, Aubrey smiled as soon as she saw the title and held back a laugh. Chloe was certainly going to town on the younger girl.

Beca squinted at the DVD and read out the tittle, "Grave encounters? Seriously? Even the names lame."

"Yeap. You keep saying that, put it in baby." Chloe nodded at Aubrey's command, she saw the challenge written over the blondes face and grinned. Poor Beca.

...

"Holy fuck. What the fuck was that?" Beca screamed, she reached for the closest thing to herself - which happened to be Aubrey - and pulled the girl into her own body. She tried to hide behind the blonde but it proved to be a lot more awkward than she had originally thought.

"Scared baby?" Chloe laughed.

"Shut up. In fact I don't even care anymore, please just come here before I have a heart attack." Aubrey pulled the girl onto her lap, tucking her face into the blondes chest. Chloe slid over and pulled her legs onto her lap, she turned to face Aubrey who had a giant grin plastered on her face, Chloe placed her hand underneath the blondes chin and brought her lips to her own.

"You're mean." The redhead whispered as she pulled away.

"She said the name was lame, what was I suppose to do." She whispered back.

The rest of the movie consisted of Beca trying to get impossibly closer the blonde, she had pulled her head into her own shirt once again leaving it so that just a brown bun was sticking out the top. Her arms had managed to snake up the blondes top and wrap themselves around her waist leaving her toned stomach exposed. Chloe had leant her head against the brunettes as her legs were still pulled across her lap.

"Please tell me it's nearly-" Beca jumped, screaming at the same time "-Over. Holy fuck-shit-balls." Chloe started to laugh.

"A bit of a scaredy-cat aren't we?"

"Shut up Bree, I think I might actually be dying. Feel my heart." She took the blondes hand and pushed it up her shirt landing just above her breast.

"Wow, that is fast." She left her hand there for a few minutes, not wanting to move it from its position.

"You can take it out now Bree." Beca giggled.

"Yea Bree, I want to feel." Chloe winked mischievously, luckily Beca was too naive to catch on. Aubrey scoffed and started to drag her hand out painstakingly slow, she brushed her fingers over the top of her breast, allowing them to dip underneath her bra for just a second before retracing her hand fully. She placed her hand back around her waist and kissed her forehead before turning her attention back towards the movie which was nearing its end. Finally.

Once the film was over Beca decided that it would be best to go back to her dorm to see Stacie, if she didn't have to she wouldn't have left. But she did have too, this wasn't her apartment. It was theres and she couldn't misuse their generosity of allowing her to stay the night. She slid her hoody and joggers back in which she had worn the previous night.

"Do you have to go?" Chloe pouted, she placed her arms around the brunettes neck and leaned in to kiss her goodbye, the kiss lasted mere minutes but Beca knew that it could have gone on lot longer.

"Yea do you have too? Plus you never got to see Chloe's phone..." Chloe punched the blonde in the side.

"Unfortunately yes. I start at the station tomorrow and Luke's rearranged my shift to be earlier so that I can make rehearsals in the afternoon, he's a really nice guy. And this way I get to work with Jesse, at least I'll know someone. And what's on Chloe's phone?" Beca smiled innocently.

"Oh, you start in the morning. With Jesse?" Chloe asked hoping that Aubrey's jealousy wouldn't come to play with the new revelation, Beca simply nodded before walking over to Aubrey, throwing her arms around her neck. She instinctively brought her hand to sit nicely on the brunettes behind. Aubrey started to kiss her goodbye, and Beca started to lean into the kiss. The blonde knew what she was doing, she'd give her goodbye kiss to remember and that way she would have no need to flirt with that Jesse boy in the morning.

"And about her phone, she took a picture of you sleeping. I'll send you it later."

"Chlo." She chuckled, "Bye." Beca whispered breaking away from the kiss.

"Remember, rehearsals at one. Don't be late baby." She smiled.

Beca waved goodbye and walked out of the door, once the door closed Aubrey rounded Chloe. "Tell me you're not okay with that?"

"Okay with what Bree?"

"Seriously? Her working with that Jesse boy, he obviously likes her." Aubrey placed her hands on her hips and stood square on to Chloe's body.

"Calm down, I know Bree. But she doesn't like him, she's pied him off once before and that was before she loved us."

"You're right, you're right. But if anything happens I'm having his balls to put in my trophy cabinet."

"Okay, calm down with the crazy. I know, lets have a bath?" She rubbed her hands up and down the blondes arms and took her hand before swiftly moving into the bathroom.

* * *

**Sooooo... What do you think?:) Next chapter will have some Jeca friendship but also a lot of jealousy... I don't really like Jesse as much as everyone else so I apologise if you do as it is likely. That he will get an ass whooping from our gal Bree! Until next time, love ya xo**


	11. I Suggest You Leave

**Wowzers, chapter 11! Told you it'd be here soon:) Thank you for the reviews, I urge you to keep reviewing because you're awesome and it makes me want to keep writing. So chapter 11! Drama Central, a bit of an argument between the girls, but don't worry... It is kinda sad though so this is me warning you. I hate Jesse, I'm glad others do too because he's not a nice guy in this. He's a tool. Enjoy guys! Much love xo**

* * *

"Freshman aren't allowed in the booth." Beca followed the extremely physically fit English boy around the station as he introduced her to what she would be spending her time doing for the rest of the semester; stacking CDs. Yay.

"Becaw." Jesse called in a bird like manner.

"Dude, no." She smiled and shook her head, her first impression of the brunette boy was something she had tried to forget, as after all they would be spending a lot of down time together. But it turns out that he was actually a pretty cool guy, they had a similar taste in music and they were both "Aca-people" As he so kindly named them.

"And lastly, no sex on the desk." Luke walked back into the booth and Beca shouted a thanks before starting to stack the vinyl back onto the shelf.

"So how are you finding it?" Jesse asked after an hour of working, he reached forward and put his arm around her shoulders.

"I really wanted to play music, but you have to start somewhere right?" She smiled, trying to shrug his arm away.

"You're right about that, so is that what you want to be then? A DJ?" He grinned at the girl, keeping a tight hold on her shoulders.

"Yea, well I think so. It's kinda my dream to move to LA and be the next big thing, but you know. I'll go where life takes me." She began to feel uncomfortable under his grasp, the only people she allowed to use physical contact was Aubrey and Chloe. And sometimes Stacie.

"Oo, a free spirit? I like that in a girl." Beca rolled her eyes at his comment. "I want to score music, you know in movies. I want to make people cry, and laugh, and love..." His voce seem to waver on the last word but Beca chose to ignore it.

"That's pretty cool, you seem passionate."

"Oh I am." He whispered, "What's your favourite movie?"

"Um, I don't really watch movies, they're all so predictable-"

-"What?!" Jesse exclaimed, "How? How can you think that." His mouth dropped open. Flashback to the previous day, weird.

"I don't know." She smiled.

"Well obviously you haven't found the right one, which is why I'm going to treat you to a movie-cation with yours truly." He bowed and the girl just rolled her eyes.

"Thrilling."

"Woah, tune down the 'ttude Becaw. I'll buy popcorn." He grinned.

"Okay, maybe. When I'm free, one film. No chick flick crap and I expect a little gore in it." She laughed shaking her head.

"I like a girl who knows what they want." He winked.

"Gross." Beca put two fingers in her mouth and made a gagging reference. "Text me when you want to do it okay, and I'll think about it." She smirked, with anyone else she would have turned them down without batting an eyelid, but Jesse seemed like a nice guy. He was harmless and so childlike that she knew it would hurt his feelings if she didn't agree, it was just one film anyway. What harm would it do?

"Yaaaay." He squealed jumping up and down, "You wont regret it, oo shall I bring wine too?" He grinned.

"Yea, and while your at it bring your boyfriend." She smirked.

"Wow, is sarcasm your middle name? Fine. Beer?"

"Better." She nodded.

"What are you doing tonight?" He grinned, sliding his hand down to the small of her back.

"I don't know ye-"

"-Dinner. The little greek cafe just around the corner, meet me at five." He stated.

"That didn't sound like a question?" She quirked her brow, stepping away from his hold. This boy just didn't know when to quit.

"It wasn't" He winked at the girl and started to lean in towards her.

She started to panic and pulled out her phone as a distraction to realise that she only had five minutes to get to rehearsals and they were at the other side of college. "Oh shit I have to go to rehearsals, Bree's gonna kill me for being late." She grabbed her jacket and bag.

"The infamous Aubrey Posen, she's hot." She is. "And we haven't finished talking yet, they wont mind." He grinned leaning in closer.

Beca looked down at her phone and sent out a quick message, *Sorry, I'm not going to make it in time. Jesse's gone all weird on me and wont let me leave, I'll explain later. Sorry xx* she sent out the group message to the seniors and Stacie so that they wouldn't worry. Her message was very blasé, but she started to panic when he once again stepped towards her.

"I should really go Jess." She took another step backwards only to find that her path had now been blocked by a desk. The desk.

"Go out with me tonight." He leaned in towards her ear, she could fell his heated breath on her neck. Beca closed her eyes and held her breath wishing for it all to be over, everything had been going so well between them. It was friendly, but now this? "I'll make it worth your while." He husked before kissing her neck, the brunette hastily shoved his body away.

"What the hell Jesse?" She shouted, she took a quick glance at her phone to see that they had replied.

*Beautiful blonde- What do you mean? Are you okay Beca? Xxxx*

*Stacie- I'm coming to the station Beca, Chlo and Bree are going to have to start practice. I'll be there in five xoxo* Five minutes isn't quick enough.

"You want this Beca. I can see it in your eyes, ever since the audition. I've played the nice guy, but I can see that you don't want my nice side. You want this." With that he took a step closer to the shorter girl and thrusted his lips upon hers, their teeth cracked together with the sheer ferocity and force of his mouth, he bit down hard on her lip no doubt drawing blood and thrust his tongue into her mouth. Beca snapped back to reality after realising what was happening and pushed against his chest hard but to no avail. He moved for her wrists and held them tightly behind her back causing her to whimper in pain.

She swung her legs out towards his shins but yet again had no avail, he used his free hand to restrain her body. He aggressively pushed his tongue into her mouth once more but she had enough. She bit down. And hard. He jumped back yelping just as the door to the station had opened.

"You fucking bitch." He stepped towards her and grabbed a fistful of her shirt lifting her onto her tiptoes, he pushed his mouth onto her neck and started digging his teeth into her skin.

"Get off me!" She screamed.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" She heard a familiar voice shout and before she could register what was happening the brown haired boy was being dragged away from her by no one other than her sister.

"Stacie." She breathed.

"Don't you dare touch her again you ass." Stacie kicked the shocked boy to the ground before he scoured out of the room, he opened the door and looked back once again.

"This isn't over Beca. You'll realise you've made a mistake and want me back." And with that her left.

"Stacie, I'm so, so happy to see you." She began to cry. "That was so scary. One minute he was the sweetest guy ever, and then... That." She took Stacie's offered hand and stood up. Stacie pulled her into her body and kissed her head.

"I'm just sorry I wasn't here sooner, are you okay?"

"I'm fine now. Thank you, he didn't really do anything he's just a dick. I can't believe whats just happened." She bent down to pick up her discarded bag and walked out of the station.

"Your lip looks nasty, and your neck." She drew her thumb over the purple mark forming on her neck causing Beca to flinch.

"It hurts."

"Aubrey and Chloe are going to go apeshit on his ass after that." She looked down at her sister and bit her lip, why Beca? How is it possible for one girl's life to revolve around so much fucking drama. 90% of the people at Barden probably wont have experienced one of the things beca has, but she's experienced it all. All she wanted to do was take all the pain away for her sister and wish that it was her that everything had happened too. Then at least her sister would be safe.

They stood outside the hall for a few minutes almost daring one another to go in first, Aubrey knew that they would be late. But not thirty minutes late, and Beca was so blasé in her text message that she probably just presumed that he and Beca were just talking to one another.

"You're late." That voice. That unmissable voice boomed across the room.

"Fuck." She mumbled.

Stacie leant over and placed her mouth next to the shorter girls ear. "Holy shit, I'll cause a distraction and you run, run like you've never ran before... waaa.." She made a noise to insinuate she was being strangled, Beca burst into laughter but covered her mouth quickly.

"Sorry Aubrey, it's my fault there was a situation-"

"-Enough." She raised her hand silencing the pair. "Where the hell have you both been its-" Aubrey made her way over to the younger girl, she grasped her chin and examined to face. "-Beca what happened baby?" Her tone changed almost instantly.

"Jesse happened." Stacie stated.

"What do you mean 'Jesse happened?' What the fuck did he do? Did he hit you? I'm going to kill him." She was no longer looking at Beca but Stacie, she knew the tall brunette would be honest with her.

"Bree, I'm fine. It was just a misunderstanding he-"

"-He pushed himself on her. He had her pinned against the table when I walked in, she tried to push him away but he kept pushing his lips on her. I managed to pull him away but not before her..." She turned her sisters face to show the angry purple and bloody mark forming on her neck.

"Beca, how can you think that this was just a misunderstanding? Are you stupid? I knew that I shouldn't have let you go to the station, he's been manipulating you from the start." Aubrey was angry at the boy, furious even but Beca had to cower away as her anger seemed to be transpiring onto the younger girl instead of her intended target.

"I'm sorry, I think that he-he just wanted to be my friend. He was being nice and then he just changed."

"Why the hell would he want to be your friend Beca?" She barked.

"Aubrey that's enough. She has done nothing wrong and what you just said was way out of order." Stacie stepped in front of her sister. "I know you would never intentionally hurt Beca, but you are doing."

"I didn't mean it in that way Becs, I just meant that you're so beautiful and amazing that there is no way that he'd just want to be your friend you're just-"

"-Stupid right? I'm stupid, and naive that I didn't see this coming." Beca was taken back slightly, she had never expected Aubrey to be mean towards her. She knew she was angry, but she was taking it out on her girlfriend instead of the actual culprit.

"No. Beca stop, please. I'm sorry, I'm just so fucking furious right now at what he did to you. And I'm angry at myself for letting it happen, I love you and I don't mean to take anything out on you. I'm in the wrong, I'm sorry. Are you okay baby?" She took the brunettes hands in her own.

"I know you don't just please don't shout at me. I didn't want this, I did't ask for it. But yes I'm okay, we should talk later. People are staring." She slightly smiled at the blonde before nodding behind her at the girls desperately trying to listen into their conversation.

"Okay, later baby." She smiled, she dropped her hands and turned towards the rest of the Bella's, Chloe was stood with the rest of the girls attempting to keep their focus away from the trio but she herself had no idea what was going on. "Okay, so where were we?" Aubrey clapped her hands, ignoring Chloe so that she wasn't to draw too much attention to Beca, luckily for the brunette though, Fate Amy solved that problem for her.

"Holy shit Shaw shank, look at your neck. It looks like you've been mauled by dingo's, it happened to me once. Long story, but just know I won." She winked.

"Dammnnnn girl, what's her name, you must have had some fucking amazing sex last night with the bruises on your neck." CR shouted.

"Enough. What happens in Beca's personal life is not important here." Beca silently thanked the blonde for drawing the attention away from her, Chloe looked towards the brunette in question but Beca quickly averted her gaze.

Practice was draining to say the least, they started off with some cardio where Fat Amy participated in some "Horizontal running." Assuring everyone that it was how the aborigines back in Tasmania got fit, it wasn't convincing. After only her fifth lap Beca was struggling, she hadn't eaten yet and it was definitely showing. Her legs resembled those of Betty spaghetti's as she attempted to make it up the flight of stairs for the sixth time, she had to stop half way and grasp her chest as she tried to control her breathing. Aubrey looked over and saw how not only Beca was struggling but all of the girls were so she decided to call the end of rehearsals and that they would meet up again tomorrow. She had handed out the lyrics to her chosen song and asked everyone to learn the words for the next day much to their dismay.

Beca walked as quickly as she could towards where now Stacie, Fat Amy, and CR were stood. "Holy shit Shaw shank, what have you done to make you public enemy number one. Blondie over there was sending you some serious daggers when you came in, I've only seen that look once before and lets just say it didn't end well for the lion."

"Ohhhkay?"

"Yea B, what the hell was that. It's like you fucked her and never called back." CR said.

"I was late. I totally deserve everything she says." Beca half smiled, she wanted to turn to find the two seniors but was way too scared to face them right now.

"You don't deserve all of the hostility sweetie." Stacie said once the others had left.

"It's fine, really Stace. She was angry with Jesse, she's just passionate. I just hoped she's cooled down! I have no idea how Chloe will react" She smiled sadly.

"Beca." Aubrey called from across the room, Chloe was stood closely by the blonde. Beca dropped her head and sighed, Stacie pulled her into an embrace and wished her good luck.

"I'll be in our room if you need me." She pated her on her back and walked out of the room. Beca took a deep breath and turned around to walk towards the two girls.

"Are you feeling any better now sweetie, again I am so sorry." Aubrey cooed, she was genuinely sorry for what she had said and you could see it in her eyes that she was angry with herself. This wasn't Beca's fault.

"I forgive you really, you deserved to get angry. I'm angry, it's okay." Aubrey pulled the younger girl in to her arms and kissed her temple.

"Would someone like to tell me what the hell is going on?" Chloe crossed her arms in protest but she caught sight of Beca's neck and lip, "Baby, what happened?" She ran towards her and cupped her chin, she gently tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear and smiled sadly. Beca looked up at Aubrey and nodded, asking her silently to tell the redhead what happened as she didn't want to have to explain it again.

"Jesse happened. He forced himself on her." Aubrey tried holding back the anger whicj was boiling inside of her as she spoke about the boy.

"Wh-what? Beca did he R-Rape you?" She took the younger girls hands in her own and stared into her steely blue eyes searching for the answer.

"No, luckily Stacie threw him off of her. If she hadn't arrived in time I don't want to imagine what could have occurred." Aubrey's voice was cold and full of sadness, Beca stared down at her feet. As much as she would like to say that he wouldn't have raped her, she didn't know that. Aubrey was right, anything could have happened if Stacie hadn't shown up, she never thought about it in that way.

"I have to go see him. I'm going to kick hiss ass." Chloe's eyes were full of anger just as Aubrey's had been an hour previous.

"Chlo, sweetie we can't we've already had this discussion and I regrettably took my anger out on Beca. She's right, we can't rise to him. Or he wins, we need to show him that Beca isn't his to take" She took the younger girls hand and kissed her knuckles.

"What did he do to you Beca?" The redhead asked, seeming to have ignored everything the blonde had said.

"He held me against the desk and pushed his tongue down my throat." Beca replied coldly. "I bit him. Hard. And then he latched himself onto my neck." Beca sighed, fed up of bringing up this conversation.

"That fucking dick, I'm sorry Beca but if I see him I wont go easy." Aubrey placed her hand on the small of the redheads back.

"I know Chlo, he'll get whats coming, but lets leave it for now. How about we go out andget something to eat? You were struggling out there Becs, have you eaten yet?" She shook her head, "Okay lets go then." Chloe agreed and took the brunettes hand as they walked out of the hall.

Beca was extremely grateful at how amazing Aubrey was being after their spurt earlier, she was lucky to have them both in this situation and it was understandable that they got angry. She just couldn't believe that Jesse would do something like-

"Jesse, what are you doing here." She whispered her jaw slightly agape, Chloe squeezed her hand tightly while Aubrey positioned her body slightly in front of the younger girl.

"I came to see if you needed backup, I guess I was right." He glared at the two girls. "We need to talk. Now."

"No. No you don't. What you need to do is get the fuck out of here now." Aubrey was able to keep her voice calm and level which shocked her girlfriends.

"Jesse you don't even know me. Please leave, I don't want to see you after what you did." She was drained; this couldn't be happening again. When would she catch a break?

"Then let me get to know you, look I know you blew me off at Auditions but I can see that you like me as much as I like you. So, lets go out." She took ahold of her hand which she pulled back instantly.

"I don't like you Jesse, how can you not see that? I thought you wanted to be my friend, I'm seeing someone. And I love them so much, this is nothing." She sobbed, unsure where all of the pent up emotion had came from.

"You're seeing someone? Even I'm out of your league, I'd be doing you a favour going out with you. So forget about whichever loser deemed you worthy enough to go out with, and go on a date with me instead. The answers simple."

"You did not just say that to her." Aubrey growled.

"You know what bitch, fuck off. This has nothing to do with you, this is between me and Beca. So if you don't mind." He smiled sarcastically.

"When you speak to my fucking girlfriend in that tone after attacking her like you did, then yes it does concern me." she took a step towards him.

Jesse snorted at the girl, "You're her girlfriend, yea fucking right. There's no way in hell you'd be seen in public with her, and now that she's a fag she's gone way down in the social ladder. Plus if she told you that I attacked her then you're a fool, she loved the feeling of my tongue sliding down her throat. She was begging for more."

"Take that back you piece of shit" The blonde shoved him in the chest.

"Don't you dare say those things you absolute ass hole." It was Chloe's time to speak up, she began clenching her fists so that her knuckles had turned white.

"Hell no. It's true, and I know more about you and your daddy issues than you realise Beca" He snorted. "Freak."

Beca began to take a step backwards, but was blocked by Chloe's frame. Chloe looked down at the brunette and crumbled, she looked so fragile. So hurt. The pain in her eyes was evident, angry tears streamed down her face. She tried to move past the redhead but she shook her head, she wrapped her arms around the younger girls neck and brought her into an embrace.

"You need to get out of here now, before you get what you deserve. Beca is better than anyone in this room, so don't you dare try to undermine that. I love her, and she is too good for me. But she's still here, so I suggest you fuck off. Now."

"Look at her" He pointed at the fragile brunette, "She's pathetic. You know what Beca, fuck you. When you get some sense you'll come running back to me. When you want some real pleasure you know where to find it, instead of just fucking this whore."

"What did you just say." Aubrey pushed her face into Jesse's in an attempt to stare him down.

"You heard me, whore. Hey Bec's does your Dad fuck you as good as this bitch does." He snorted but was cut off by a blow to the nose, he stumbled backwards and covered his now bloody nose with his hand. "You fucking bitch, you'll regret that. This isn't over." He warned her as he stormed out of the door.

Aubrey spat explicits in his direction as he left and then turned around to see Beca crumpled up on the floor in Chloe's arms, she looked at the redhead for some sort of answer but she just looked at her sadly and shook her head. "Beca." Aubrey said tentatively, she walked towards the brunette and knelt down beside her. "Baby, I'm so sorry. I was angry with him. I could see how he was manipulating you and I didn't want you to get hurt. I didn't want to lose you." She was worried that her outburst was too much for the girl.

"Thank you. For protecting me, you're always protecting me. But he was right." Her voice was broken and fragile.

"About what?" Chloe asked delicately.

"About you. Look at you. Look at both of you." She pulled away from Chloe and crouched down, placing her head in her hands. "and then look at me."

"Baby no. Don't listen to a word that he said, this is exactly what he wanted. To break us, he's been trying to manipulate you since the auditions by giving you that job. Don't let him succeed, you're better than that." Aubrey moved closer to the brunette. "Please forgive me for earlier."

"Of course I forgive you. You weren't in the wrong, I was. I should have known what he was doing this. Everyone's right, I am stupid." She started to cry into her hands but Aubrey grabbed her body and pulled her onto her lap, she leaned her back against the wall and held the quivering body.

"Baby, you're not stupid. So far from it, I'm so sorry for saying that to you. You are an amazing person inside and out and if anything we don't deserve you. I love you so much." She kissed her temple, and rocked her slightly.

"This is his fault. Beca, you're beautiful, amazing, genuine. You are so much better than anyone I know. Don't let this bring you down. Not now, not after how far we've gotten." Chloe slid her body closer to the brunettes and wrapped her arms around the pair.

"I know you love me. But I can't help but feel like this, like I'm not good enough. I don't even know if I want to be here anymore." she said coldly.

"Baby, don't say that. Don't ever, ever say that. You need to be here, for us. We love you, and we will prove that to you every single day." She closed her eyes and squeezed the brunette tightly.

"Okay." She whispered. "Please can we just start over, I want to forget about everything that happened today. Please." She begged.

"Absolutely, we'll just wipe the board clean. We'll forget about everything that happened with Jesse if you promise to never believe a word he says about you, and we'll just go get a take out and cuddle at home okay?" Aubrey asked.

"Okay." She nodded.

"We promise to never let him make you feel this way again baby, we just love you so, so much." Chloe stood up and picked the brunette up as she did so, Aubrey followed closely behind as they walked out of the building.

Aubrey felt sick at the way she had treated her girlfriend. It wasn't right, it was awful and she was so stupid to let her pride get in the way of things. Beca forgave her but she felt so awful letting her anger get the better of her before rehearsals, she blamed her for what had happened when it was so very far from her fault. Stacie was right, she didn't want what happened to happen. She tried to prevent it.

She helped the younger girl into her car and began driving to get some food, Beca was silent all the way there obviously processing what had just happened. She didn't speak all the way home either, or while they ate. Aubrey grew more and more apprehensive as the hours passed until she couldn't take any more.

"Beca, please say something. If you hate me that's fine, just know that I love you and I'm ever so sorry baby." She took the brunettes hand in her own.

"I could never hate you." She whispered looking into Aubrey's eyes, "I'm just trying to comprehend everything that's happened. I am upset, but not with you Bree, with him. I've had time to think and realised that if I was in your position I would have done the same thing which is why I forgave you straight away, I shouldn't have even had to forgive you. I should have understood that you were trying to protect me. But I would have never, ever called you stupid. Not if I knew that your father constantly called you it." She sighed and dropped her head once again.

Aubrey pulled her hand away from Beca's, starling the younger girls. "I'm so sorry... I didn't even think that..." Aubrey turned away from Beca, she covered her mouth with her hands and chocked back a sob. Tears worked their way down her cheeks and neck. It was the first time either girl had really seen the blonde cry, she wasn't holding back. "I love you so much." She cried.

"I know, I forgive you. I know you didn't mean it, you were just angry. I'm just so upset and pissed off that he would do that to me, to us." Beca walked towards the blonde and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, she pulled her in closely and held her so that she knew she was going no where.

"I didn't even think, I was angry. I was so out of line and I am so sorry baby."

"Okay. Then it's over, we'll forget about all of this. I love you." She looked up at Chloe and smiled. "Now lets do something that people do in relationships, I don't want this dark cloud around us anymore. I want it to be like it was yesterday." She grinned.

"Deal." Aubrey began to laugh into her cries, Beca was such an amazing person. No one else would have been so kind after what she had done. She had to figure out a way to thank her, something unexpected and romantic.

"How about a bath? Me and Bree have them together all the time and we have a big tub." She winked nudging the brunette in the side causing her to giggle.

"Sure, why not? Just no shower heads okay Bree." She teased playfully attempting to lighten the blondes mood.

"If I don't get the shower head then do I get you?" Beca blushed at the statement but tried to save her integrity and laugh it off.

"If you're lucky." She winked. "Oh, thats also something me and Stacie spoke about yesterday." Se said before walking off into the bathroom.

The two seniors were fast on her heal, "What did you talk about?" Chloe asked eagerly, but Beca just grinned at the two girls. "Tease." Chloe shouted. She walked towards the bath and turned the water on, luckily the two seniors had a very large corner bath which could easily fit in three people. Maybe even four but hopeful they wouldn't be able to find that out. Chloe walked towards the cupboard and pulled out a bottle of bubble bath, she poured a healthy amount into the water and started to undress herself.

"Chloe it's not even ready yet." Beca questioned as she watched the girl attempt to unzip the back of her dress.

"Oh I know. Will you help me with my zip?" She walked over to stand in front of the brunette.

"Oh Chlo, you never lost your game did you?" Aubrey winked before following suit and throwing off her top.

"Um.. sure." Beca started to unzip her dress, revealing her perfectly shaped back. She realised that she had actually never seen either girl with anything less than shorts and a t-shirt on. Chloe stepped out of her dress to reveal a matching set of red lace underwear, Aubrey was wearing a simple black set which clung to her perfectly. She watched as she walked over to the bath and began to turn the cold water on to even out the temperature, she turned around and looked at the brunette grinning.

"See something you like?" The blonde grinned seductively.

'Umm No... I mean yes." She mentally scolded herself.

"Calm down sweetie, I was just joking. The waters ready." Aubrey dipped her hand into the water and looked over at Chloe to show her a smiled. Aubrey reached behind to Chloe bra clasp and popped it open effortlessly, Chloe followed suit taking hers off and then stood inches away from the blonde. She leant into Aubrey and brought her lips to the girls, Chloe entered her mouth with her tongue and grinned into the kiss. She dug her fingers into the blondes underwear and started to push them down onto the ground, Beca couldn't take her eyes off of the pair. Aubrey smirked when she felt the flush of cold air touch her heated centre, she reached around the redhead and roughly grabbed her behind eliciting a groan from the girl. She then went on to slide the redheads underwear down, just as she had done to her own and then proceeded to step into the bath. She pulled the redhead down next to her in the water so that the only room left was directly in front of the two girls.

"You coming sweetie?" Chloe grinned.

"Yea...sure." She shook her head and began lifting her top upwards revealing a very dark blue bra, which complimented her eyes ever so well. Chloe ad Aubrey began watching the show in awe, they had also never witnessed the brunette in all of her glory and decided to savour every second of it. Her body was finely tuned, every part of her was in perfect proportion. Beca looked over to see the two girls staring and started to feel self-conscious.

"Don't be shy in front of us baby. We love you." Chloe smiled kindly and the brunette simply nodded. She undid her jeans and carefully slid them downwards so that they pooled on the floor around her feet, she turned her back to the girls and undid the clasp on her bra letting it drop to the floor. She took a deep breath and hooked her thumbs into her underwear pushing them down painstakingly slow, causing both senior's breathing to become unsteady.

Once she was fully undressed she walked towards the bath and slid down in front of the two girls. She felt two arms grip her waist and slide her backwards so that her back was now flush against their two naked bodies. "See, that wasn't too difficult." Chloe teased leaning forward to kiss her shoulder.

They laid there in a relaxed state for around ten minutes until Beca spoke again. "This is nice, is this what you usually do in here?" Her voice was calm and peaceful.

"This. And other things." Aubrey whispered as she placed a kiss just behind Beca's ear.

"So what are the other things? I thought that we were going to experience everything that you usually do in here?" Beca sounded a lot braver than she felt, inside she was freaking out. But she wanted this, she wanted them. And everything was perfect, there was no outside distractions, just the three of them in perfect tranquillity. Aubrey and Chloe shared a knowing smile with one another.

"Is this what you spoke to Stacie about?" Chloe questioned.

"Yes. She cleared it up for me." Beca smiled.

"And this is what you want?" Aubrey asked.

"More than anything."

"Are you sure you're ready, there's nothing wrong with waiting baby." Chloe kissed the girls exposed should once more.

"I've waited long enough, I wanted this yesterday."

* * *

**So I am kinda being mean stopping where I did but I want you to be excited for the next chapter! Because I know I am:) Yes it will be Beca's first time, yes there's likely to be more Jesse, and yes there will be a hell of a lot of fluff! Because we all love a bit of fluff:) see you soon;) R&R xo**


	12. Feels like the first time

**Happy new year guys! Hope you all had a fun Christmas. Mines been hectic, so I'm finally back. Sorry for taking a few weeks off over Christmas but I've been away! Also had to try and get over my writers for this, usually bad comments don't bother me as I take it as constructive criticism but I got a particular nasty one that knocked my confidence a little because it was aimed at me and not the story. It was something like "you're as pathetic as your story" etc.. But I'm over it now! I don't hate this person, it just wasn't a nice thing to say, I see us all as family on here and would never treat anyone badly so it just stunned me a little. Anyway, just a little taster of whats to come, R&R love you all!**

* * *

"I've waited long enough, I wanted this yesterday." She leant back against the exposed bodies of the two seniors and closed her eyes awaiting their response.

"If you ever want us to stop baby, just say so. We wont be upset." Chloe whispered against her neck.

"We just want to be here for you." Aubrey cooed.

"And I want to be here for you both as well." She opened her eyes once again and turned her head slightly to her right capturing the blonde's lips with her own, she dragged her bottom lip between her teeth and released it with a pop earning a groan from the blonde. She then went on to turn towards the red head and did the same with her, she slowly pulled away from the redheads grasp and smiled.

The brunette rolled her head backwards onto the blondes shoulder when she began to feel Chloe's mouth burning against her neck, the blonde then took this opportunity to snake her hands around the front of Beca's body and began to drag her nails across her toned stomach.

Chloe continued her pursuit on the younger girls neck before making the decision to take her tactics to the next level; she slid her hand down the brunettes body grazing through the valley of her breasts and moving down beneath the water to cup her sex. She stroked her fingers through the younger girls folds but pulled back when she felt Beca's body tense against her.

"You're so beautiful baby." The read head kissed her neck once more.

"Wait. I..." Beca started to sit forwards pulling away from the blonde's hold.

"We can stop, if you need us to." Aubrey asked delicately.

"No. I Just - I... can we go to the bed instead?" Beca began to chew on her nails, unsure as to what their answer would be. Why was she so nervous about this? At least if they went to bed she would have a few minutes in between transitioning in order to calm herself down.

"Of course baby, if that would make you feel more comfortable then I would be happy to go to bed." Aubrey ran her hands over Beca's shoulders.

"I agree Bec's. Bed sounds good to me." The redhead kissed the girls cheek and then stood from the bath and went to retrieve a towel for herself. Aubrey climbed out next reached for her own towel, she looked down at the brunette who was still sat in the now cooling water and smiled. "You coming sweetie?" Aubrey opened her arms out signalling for the brunette to embrace her. Beca looked up at the blonde in all her glory with the towel hung around her back and smiled sadly, she was beautiful. They both were, and then there was Beca. How did she fit into their lives? How could they love her?

"Whatever you're thinking, or over thinking, stop. Just get your cute little butt out of the bath and get in this towel with me." The blonde smiled lovingly.

Beca stood from the water as asked, banishing away all of the dark thoughts inside of her head and moved to stand in Aubrey's embrace. The blonde wrapped the large white towel around them both and pulled the brunette's naked form tight against her own. "I love you." The brunette whispered.

"So I leave for one second and this is what happens.?" Chloe feigned hurt.

"Just get in here red." Beca chuckled as Aubrey opened the towel once again for Chloe to step in, the redhead pushed her front against the younger girls back and sank into their embrace for several minutes.

Aubrey stepped away from the two girls with the towel and took each of their hands before leading them into the bedroom, she glanced towards the redhead and saw the desire and need in her eyes as she looked upon the brunette. Beca's eyes were also full of desire but her form betrayed her, showing how nervous she actually was.

"You're beautiful baby." The blonde hushed into the younger girls ear nipping her lobe between her teeth, she walked the brunette backwards until her knees hit the base of the bed causing her to gracefully land on her back, Aubrey took this opportunity to mark her territory on the girl. She moved her body over the brunettes settling her thigh between her legs, she leaned down and captured the brunettes lips with her own groaning as she pulled away.

"Chloe." She commanded, breaking the redhead from her sex ridden day dream. "Come here, lay beside Beca." The red head did as she was asked and laid beside the brunette, she loved this side of Bree. The side where she dominated her on every surface of their apartment, the side where she would make her scream over and over again. Aubrey was the boss tonight and there was nothing she could do about it, there was nothing she wanted to do about it.

The blonde leaned down towards Chloe and thrusted her clumsy lips upon the girl in a hungry and horn-driven way, she pushed her tongue into the redhead's mouth and groaned at the taste. There was nothing she loved more than the way Chloe made her feel, well nothing until they met Beca. Now she was sure to see what the brunette really did to her body which excited her to say the least. Her lips continued their journey down the redheads neck and onto her jawline whilst her hands explored in several different territories, she roughy grabbed the brunettes breast and palmed the soft tissue feeling the hardened nipple between her fingers. The brunette rolled her head back onto the bed and arched her chest into the blondes hand which didn't go unnoticed by the blonde.

Aubrey broke away from Chloe's rising chest and latched her lips around Beca's hardened nipple, the brunettes breathing became irregular as the blondes warm tongue danced across her chest. Chloe watched the effect Aubrey had on the younger girl and grinned, listening to the soft groans escape her lips was nearly enough to send Chloe over the edge. She reached downwards and dipped her fingers into her own sex feeling how wet she had became just over watching her girlfriends together, she let a small groan escape her lips as she started to play with her clitoris.

Aubrey looked towards the red head and smirked at the effect they must have had on her, she then looked down at the brunette beneath her and bi her lip. Her eyes were dark with lust and love, she needed the blonde and nothing meant more to her at that moment then knowing that the two girls she loved wanted her. She slid her hand between her own body and Beca's and dipped her fingers into the brunettes sex, "She's so wet for us Chloe." Aubrey groaned, she pulled her finger away and brought them up to the redheads lips who eagerly sucked the girls essence of of her hands.

"She tastes so good Bree. You have to try it." Chloe bit her lip and retracted her hhand from her own sex, she moved to sit beside the brunette and gently pushed down on Aubrey's shoulders. The blonde grinned mischievously kissing a pathway between her breasts and down past her naval, she blew air onto the brunettes glistening sex and strategically missed her centre with her mouth and moved to her thigh instead.

"Please." The brunette sounded exasperated as her chest furiously rose and fell, she tried to arch her centre into the blondes touch but to no avail.

"She's begging for us Bree, it's so hot." Chloe groaned.

"What do you want Beca?" She teased.

"You. Both of you." She whispered.

"Both of us to what Bec's?" Chloe joined in.

"Touch me. For God sake, please touch me!" She exclaimed, Chloe grinned at Aubrey who returned the gestured before moving her mouth other the brunettes throbbing centre. She dragged her tongue through her soaking folds and savoured the taste.

"You're right Chlo, she tastes amazing. You need to try this again." The blonde continued to tease as the redhead made her way down the bed beside Aubrey.

Chloe moved down between the younger girls legs began sucking on her sensitive nub, Beca arched her back off of the bed and started groaning incoherent syllables. "Please just fuck me."

Aubrey grinned down at the unraveling brunette and suck her middle finger into her sex, she gave her a few seconds to adjust to the new feeling before retracting her finger and pushing it back in once again. She continued doing this until she felt she was wet enough to take another digit, she then thrusted two fingers inside of the girl as Chloe continued lapping up the juices from her sex. "Oh...God" the brunette groaned.

"Chloe, lay beside her" The blonde once again demanded.

Once Chloe was settled the blonde took no time in entering her with two fingers, she thrusted in and out both girls with the same ferocity and need, latching her mouth onto both of her girlfriends centres in turns. It didn't take long for both girls to simultaneously climax clamping down on her fingers, her name was screamed around the room a she pushed inside of them both a few more times allowing them to ride out their orgasm. She lapped up their juices one last time and then made her way up the bed to lay between the two girls, she brought them both in to lay their heads on her chest and smiled.

Chloe tried to reach down to the blonde's centre but was stopped, "Not tonight baby, you don't have to return the favour. tonight was about you two." Chloe's heart skipped and flourished at the statement.

"That's what I've been missing all these years?" She panted. "Why the fuck didn't I do that sooner." The brunette giggled into the seniors chest.

"I'm glad. This has to be the happiest moment of my life!" Chloe exclaimed as she snuggled into her chest.

"Me too baby, now lets get some sleep. We have rehearsals tomorrow, I love you both."

"I love you too."

"I love you three."

"Chloe you nerd."

"What? It's hard to figure out how to say I love you the third time.."

"Just go to sleep."

"Night."

...

Beca woke up the next morning and internally groaned, it was ten thirty already and she had to get to the station to do her shift. Not only did she not want to leave the sleeping beauty's beside her but she was also scared to enter the station in wonder to what possibly may happen. She rolled out of bed trying not to disturb the girls and walked into the bathroom collecting her clothes from the night before, she slid on her jeans but opted to put on of Chloe's jumpers on so that it didn't look as though she was wearing the same clothes two days in a row. She looked at herself in the mirror and retied her bun before putting a little makeup on, luckily it only took her a little over fifteen minutes to look presentable so she had fifteen minutes to chill before she had to walk to the station.

She walked back into the girls room to see them both sat up on the bed now fully clothed, "Hey Bec's, thought you'd ditched us."

"Sorry Chlo, I need to go thats all and I didn't want to wake to you so got ready in the bathroom. Do you mind if I borrow your jumper?" She walked over to the two girls and kissed them both on the cheek, she was starting to feel a lot more comfortable around them.

"No it's okay, you look hot in it anyway." Chloe winked.

"Where are you going?" Aubrey enquired as Chloe had failed to.

"Umm, It's my shift at the station..." She trailed off knowing exactly how they would respond.

"Your shift? You're actually going back there after everything." Aubrey spat.

"I know Bree but I need to, I can't let Luke down. I really need the money too, plus I'll just avoid Jesse."

"Wait, what? Jesse will be there? No way in hell are you going there Beca." Chloe grabbed the brunettes wrist as though to stop her from leaving.

"You can't tell me what to do, I'm going to work. It will be fine." Beca whined, almost sounding childlike.

"Beca, we're your girlfriends. We want you to do what you want but I can't say that I'm happy to let you go there with Jesse." She spat his name, it spluttered out of her mouth as though she had just been scorned.

"I know. But I promise I'll be okay, I'll text you if I'm not but please let me go."

"Fine, do what you want. But you have to text us, like all the time okay?" Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"Deal. Love you guys, see you later." With that she ran out of the bedroom and out of the apartment trying not to be late for her shift, Chloe looked over at Aubrey and rolled her eyes.

"I can't fucking believe that she would want to go there with him?"

"I don't like it either baby, but if we stop her from going, she'll hate us for it. We have to let her be and then hope for the best." She brought Chloe into her arms and then kissed the top of her head, praying that Jesse wouldn't try anything.

Beca's shift had been going well, she had so far not seen any sign of Jesse and she had managed to get Luke to listen to one of her mixes promising that he would eventually play one. She was starting to loosen up and enjoy her shift when the infamous Jesse decided to walk in, he walked towards the booth and looked through the glass. "Luke's just gone on his break. He'll be back in half an hour, you can come back then." She said incredulously.

"I didn't come to see Luke, I came to see you." Jesse started walking towards the girl.

"I have nothing to say to you" She tried her best to stand tall in front of the boy but found it extremely difficult, he intimidated her to no ends.

"I think you do. Have you figured out what you want yet? Or at least that Aubrey is way to good for you."

"I want her." She snapped, making eye contact with the boy whom was now only stood mere feet from the girl. "Not you. It will never be you."

"You need to come to your fucking senses and realise that you want cock you fucking dyke." He spat angrily.

"Don't you fucking dare call me a dyke you absolute ass hole, you have no right to judge me in any way you're like..." She trailed off.

"I'm what? Like your father? Oh yes, I know all about that. Wait till he finds out that his embarrassment of a daughter is now a fucking dyke."

Beca looked taken back for a second, he was just bluffing? What could he possibly know? "He wont find out."

"I'm going to tell him, and I want to be there when he beats the shit out of you." Jesse laughed.

"You're sick. What the hell have I ever done to you? Nothing. That's right, nothing. I'm not yours Jesse, you don't even know me." She pushed against his chest trying to regain some of her personal space.

"I know a lot more than you think, you don't recognise me do you? I can't believe you." He laughed.

"Recognise you? We've only just met." She quirked her brow.

"Right. Keep believing that, don't worry. You'll remember soon enough, and if you don't just ask your Dad. Later Bec's" With that he turned and left the station, she stared at the door for several minutes, what did he mean when he said that I already knew him? How can he know about my father?

She glanced down at the phone in her pocket and sighed, she pinched the bridge of her nose and answered hesitantly.

"Bree."

"Bec's, you're on speaker to me and Chlo. What's up, you sound weird."

"Nothing." She sighed.

"Yea, and that was convincing. So Bec's tell us whats wrong? You're our girlfriend now, you need to share your problems, because your problems are now ours." Chloe explained attempting to tempt the brunette into opening up.

"Jesse." That was all she had to say for them to understand.

"Did he hurt you again Beca? We'll be there in five minutes." Aubrey sounded pissed but understanding.

"Wait. Don't, I'm fine. He just had a lot to say, he's gone."

"What did he say baby? Do you want us to get you?" Chloe cooed over the brunette.

"You have better things to do rather than sit here with me, he just said something weird." She sighed.

"Beca we want to be with you, come home to us? And talk about being vague. What did he say" the blonde pushed, Beca allowed her self to smile at the term 'home', she didn't say anything knowing that it was nothing more than a simple slip of the tongue but the comment still made her feel warm inside.

Beca laughed slightly before explaining, "You mean other than him calling me a fucking 'dyke'-"

"-He did what?!" Chloe screeched.

"Tone down the dramatics Chlo." Aubrey warned, "Continue Bec's"

"He-he said that I know him? As in before college, but I've only just met him. He said that I will remember soon enough? What the hell is that about?" The line went silent for a few minutes, "are you there?"

"Yea, sorry baby. Just thinking, so he has the idea that you two have met before? Can't you remember anything?"

"I don't know. I was sure that this was the first time I've ever met him, but now I'm not so sure. i don't really remember a lot from my childhood,"

"Why not?" Chloe pushed.

"Um, it's a long story. I've never really told you about my mum, or Dad. I blocked a lot out."

They in fact did know a lot about her mother as Stacie had thankfully told them both some details into Beca's life knowing that the walls of the brunette would be up fir a long time. They were grateful for the information but right now they were ecstatic that Beca may be about to open up to them both. "No you haven't but we're good listeners." Aubrey didn't want to say too much and scare the brunette from talking.

"Can I come over after practice and we'll talk?"

"Sure baby, you're welcome any time of the day." Chloe smiled into the line.

"He said, if I couldn't remember that I should ask my Dad? What could that mean?"

"I don't know, maybe Stacie will know why? Jesse did seem to say a lot of things about your father, I just presumed it was in aid of hurting you though, not because he actually knew him."

"So did I, but now I'm not so sure. I have to go anyway, I'll see you at rehearsals."

"Okay Bec's, we love you."

"Bye Bec's"

"You too, See ya." With that she hung up the phone and began to contemplate her next move, she tried to wrack her brain in order to find Jesse, but she hit a wall every time. She was about to give up but knew that this would eat at her until she knew, she pulled out her phone and dialled the only number she saw plausible to call at that time, "Beca?"

"Dad."

* * *

**Cliffhanger alert! So, Beca knows Jesse?! I wonder where from? I'd super love to hear your amazing ideas on how they know each other! Please follow and review, see you next time! Don't worry it wont be as long! xox**


End file.
